Supernatural Like Sisters
by lalabada123
Summary: Sam and Dean have met their match when they have to protect two girls from the devils plans.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural -- Like Sisters

Penny and Anna are two nerds from Belleville Ontario Canada. Penny is five feet and two inches with curly brown hair. She wears glasses and hearing aids and often forgets her name. Anna is a half of an inch taller than Penny, with red wavy straight hair. She is pale and wears glasses also. Their lives are perfectly boring, and like usual they sit in class doing their work like they always. The class is suddenly disturbed when two cops entered. The cops are well built men that automatically grab the attention of every person in the class.

"Sorry to bother you, Miss. Cunning? I'm Detective, Blair, and this is officer-" said the tallest officer.

"Newman, we need Penny Hunter and Anna Lusty" said the second officer.

"What for" asked the teacher concerned for her students.

"Miss I can't discus that with you." Officer Blair said.

"The two girls in the back" she answered pointing them in the back where the two girls sat.

The men walked to the back of the room, standing in front of the girls. They looked up at them very, very scared and perplexed at the same time.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to stand up" said Officer Newman.

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong" Anna said hands flat on the table.

"Please don't make a since" Officer Newman said taking a step towards the girls. The two girls stood; Officer Newman and Blair walk behind took out handcuffs, and put them on the girls.

"What the hell I didn't do anything." Penny said struggling against the cuffs.

The Officers lead the two girls out of the class room and the school; people are watching and staring as they are lead from the school. When they got outside Penny and Anna are dragged to a car that doesn't scream York Region Police. Confused and stunned by the current event Anna in her own typical fashion did what she does best; insult and ridicule.

"Right your police men cuz police drive shitty old cars"

"It's a 1967 Chevrolet Impala" Spat out a very angry Officer Newman.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me, because I really could care less" Anna replied in a smug bitchy attitude.

"Yes it is supposed to mean something to you, it an amazing car and she deserves you respect." Officer Newman is a little touchy when it came to his car, any one could see that.

"Anna let's not upset morons" Penny said as they were shoved into the back seat of the car.

They began to drive away heading up from the local high school toward the movie theater. This struck both Penny and Anna as odd since the police satiation was the other way; though neither said a word until they pulled into the movie theater than they couldn't help themselves.

"This is ridicules we did nothing…why are we going the wrong way? This, this is a movie theater" Anna said looking around very confused.

"We know that" Officer Newman said parking the car.

"What are you two doing, taking us to a movie cuz if you liked us you should have found another way on getting our attention instead of dressing up like cops" Penny added causing Anna to laugh a big booming laugh. The two fake cops removed their bogus uniforms and got the car and then move to the back and pull the girls out and unhand cuffed them.

"Alright now all we have to do is keep them safe" said Newman to Blair.

"What the hell is going on?" Penny shouted rubbing her wrists.

"Dean just…don't pay any attention to them we have to figure this out"

Dean shook his head at his brother; they moved a few feet away to talk in privet; though this did not stop Penny from walking up to Sam and tapping him on the arm

"Excuse me" she said waiting for him to bend down a little before decking him in the nose.

"Time to run" Anna said grabbing Penny

Penny and Anna took off across the Silver City parking lot, but they had Dean and a teary eyed Sam following seconds behind them. But the girls had home field advantage and hopped the gate before Sam and Dean could get them. Penny and Anna ran even faster as they were chased through the school grounds, across a street, and down a hill to Anna home. And of course clumsy Anna fell only seconds away from her home.

"Ouch" she screamed, "Penny the doors lock."

"Then get up to open it" Penny yelled back.

Anna struggled to her feet and began to gimp it the rest of the way. Just arriving in the nick of time to open the door and see Dean and Sam approaching. Just as the door opened and they were about to close it Dean ran right in to the door causing it to hit Penny. Both Anna and Penny screamed; Anna grabbed a coat hanger and hit Dean in the head with it hopping to wound him or stop the attack. Though Sam came to Dean's rescued and grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder. Dean did the same to Penny as they brought them into another room.

"Let's throw them on the couch and I'll grab something to tie them up." Dean left the room and quickly found a Bundy cord; "this will do." He said tying them up, once finished he stepped back and looks at Sam. The door open and they pull out their guns.

"Oh my god" Penny and Anna whispered to themselves.

"Anna is that you are you home?" an old man yelled from the front hall

Dean and Sam look at each other and did some crazy hand singles; Sam leaves the room and Dean began to untie the girls.

"DAD" Anna screamed while Dean franticly covered her mouth.

"What"

"Mr. Lusty Hi-" Sam began.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh Anna didn't tell you?"

"No, who are you and why you are in my house" Mr. Lusty demanded.

"Well sir my associate and I are College Informants."

"Oh that's nice, why the hell are you in my house?"

"You see, the high school, has set up a program, which puts collage and university students with high school students to make sure that um, that the, um high school kids are making the choice best suited for them and not their parents." Sam gulped at his flawed lie.

Mean while, Dean was doing everything in his power to persuades Anna and Penny to play along.

"Listen we're not going to hurt you alright. We're only doing this to save your lives. You don't want anyone that you care about to get hurt right?" He paused for a minute, and allowed them to shake their heads in agreement and then carried on. "Now we have already cleared this with your aunt, your parents were next on the list, if your aunt wasn't so difficult, then this would already be done. So, here's what were going to do to protect your family you're going to get up play along and walk out this door like you would if this was a normal situation, alright?"Penny and Anna nodded in agreement once again. Dean pulled his hands slowly away from their mouths.

"My Aunt really agreed to this?"Penny whispered her voice a little shaky.

"I'll tell you all about it when were out of here." Dean answered her back he could see the fear written across their faces; it was hard to believe that these two were so important in a battle that they hadn't even herd of yet.

Anna stood up followed by Penny, and the two walk out into the hall laughing and mumbling something, like it was a normal thing to do. Dean looked confused but walk in pace with the two.

"Hey dad, where were you?"

"The store, why are you home?"

"Forgot something"

"Oh, why didn't you tell me about this collage thing?"

"Huh, oh that I wasn't really sure I was going to do it."

"Dose you mom know"

"No" Anna look more confused than her father did.

"So you were just going to take off" Her father seem to be getting madder by the second, Dean watch in amazement. His father never would have gotten mad if he took off for a few days, well as long as he had Sam with him.

"No" she said, a tone rising in her voice.

"Sir that our fault, they thought it would be months from now instead of days" Sam said intervening.

"Well it makes no difference; I'm not sure I like you two taking off and spending time with two older guys for a weekend."

"Say what" Penny and Anna said in complete union. Dean gave them a light pock in the back.

"Right, now come on Mike it's us. We are also not going to be alone there's a whole group, of us and a teacher." Penny said faking a smile, Anna was so glad Penny was such a good liar; she would never had been able to lie to her father about this.

"Don't you trust me?" Anna added, hiding the fear in her voice.

"It's not about trust-"

"It's always about trust. Don't worry I'll call you, and mom every second of the day." Annakissed her father on the cheek and said her byes. Then shakily walk out the door, and head back up to silver city were they left the car.

"I can't believe my Aunt would go along with any of this" Penny said as they made their way up the hill.

"I'm as baffled as you" Anna tuning around to walk backwards. "So, how did you convince my dad that is baby should spend one weekend alone with two older guys he just met? And her aunt who is more over protective than mother bears?"

"Don't underestimate the power of charm."

"So you bull shit them, to get what you wanted and use charm as the overwhelming answer." There was something cocky about this girl Dean kind of liked it.

"If you knew the answer then why would you ask the question" Dean replied back.

"I wanted to see it you would lie to me." Anna said turning around with a smile in her lips.

Dean whispered to Sam, "Were not even sure what's after them, we only know that somehow they're important, but if we tell them, they think were a bunch of fruit cakes"

"Tell us what" Penny said stopping in front of them.

"If you're worried about us thinking you're crazy I wouldn't worry I already do, you Penny?" Anna joined them

"Yep"

"How the hell did you get here so fast and so quiet?" Dean and Sam said at the same time; there was a long silence as they stood facing one another.

"You know Anna the human voice can reach 90 megahertz which is equivalent to when you have to wear ear protection." Penny said to Anna but kept her eyes on Sam and Dean.

"I did but I'm sure we could easily triple that." They both smiled at Sam and Dean, a very evil smile.

"You're evil" Dean said taken back by what they said.

"I know, I even cackle" Dean gave Anna a bizarre look after she said that.

"We'll explain everything when we get you some where safe" Sam said pushing past them.

"With you two in charge of that we'll never know what's going on" Penny shouted at Sam.

Sam and Dean roll their eyes and they continue you there walk up the hill. That was the last time they talked; even when they get in the car no one said a word.

The radio echoed through the car as the long drive condensed. Though the music was good and something that both Dean and Anna would sing along to, neither did. This was no time for them to be having fun; all these girls wanted were to go home and Dean and Sam were taking them away. Away from their families and away from their homes; Dean looked back in the rear view mirror, at two very sad and confused faces. He pulled off the highway, and looked over at his brother.

"What are you doing" Sam began, "we wanted to be near buffalo by night fall."

"You guy's hungry?" Dean yelled back to the two girls.

Anna looked up and tapped Penny, "Are you hungry?" Penny stretched her head and nodded. "Yeah we could eat" Anna answered.

"Okay what good in Canada, Sam what you think, Pizza Pizza, sound good?"

"Their pizza isn't very good" Anna yawned.

"Okay pizza out" Dean huffed.

"Not out just not them, Kelsey's is good, they have the chicken wings I was telling you about" Anna she said to Penny "or Casey's is good, they have a really good roast beef sandwich, it comes with fries I think, and horseradish it's not bad. It very good actually"

"What you think Sammy" Dean asked tapping his brother's shoulder.

"We had sandwiches for lunch."

"Kelsey's it is." Dean said. Silence came over the car again; no one spoke until they got in the restaurant.

"Hi welcome to Kelsey's table for two?" The waitress asked Sam and Dean.

Dean gave her a wide smile as he gazed at the waitress "four, five if you join us, or we could just make it a table for two, just for you and me."

The waitress looked behind Dean and Sam to see two very young looking girls; she instantly stopped flirting and under her breath said "fat chances of that happening pervert. Follow me" she says louder and motioned and they followed; while Penny chuckling behind them.

As they sat down and the waitress went away Anna asked "What did she say?"

Penny who now in hysterics "I love being deaf she choked out_,_ she called you a pervert." She laughed even louder causing people to look.

"Penny, take it down a notch" Anna said smacking her friend lightly.

Dean had done frantic over what the waitress said "why would she say that." He asked voice beginning to squeak.

"Because Penny and I look like were about 15 or 16, maybe even younger. Although were 18."

"Your 18" Sam didn't bother to hide the shock in his voice.

"Yep" Anna said with a tone again.

Dean was so worked up that he said as another female waitress that walk by "there's nothing going on here were all friend except he's my brother and were 18 I mean they are." Penny, Anna and Sam all burst out laughing at the fumbling buffoon that sat at the table with them.

"What's good here?" Dean said as he called himself down, hoping food would take his mind off of the waitress.

"I usually get the select four, from the appetizers" Annapointed to the ones that she usually gets. They all decided on what they wanted then they order there food and silence falls on the table again. No one quite knew what to say; this wasn't a normal situation.

"Are we somewhere safe yet?" Anna whispered against her hand that her head rested against. Sam and Dean exchange a look, which told Penny and Anna that they weren't sure.

"Sure, but you can't scream or make a scene" Dean said taking a sip of his beer, Penny and Anna gave him puzzled looks but they need to know what was going on, so they agree.

"What do you know about the supernatural?"Sam asked, keeping his voice low so not to draw any unwanted attention to them.

"More than some, less than others" Penny replied leaning forward on the table.

"What if we told you that it was all real" Dean kicked in.

"Then I say no duh" Anna answered."

"So you believe in all that" Dean asked putting his elbows on the table.

"Elbows, you're in a restaurant" Anna reached across the table as he said this and tapped Dean's arm; Sam chuckled to himself until he saw the fuming glare he received for Dean.

"Yeah, but what do are beliefs have to do with you guys?" Penny's question was valid and for one moment Dean thought that this one would be easy. He looked over at Sam and said.

"This might not be as hard as we thought it was going to be."

Sam rolled his eyes; "Alright, me and my brother-"

"My brother and I" Anna cut in getting a very peeved off look from Sam.

"Could you let me speak?" He snapped, causing Penny and Anna to jump and look at Sam. "My brother and I are hunters."

"That's cruel; because of you people there are less and less animals out there." Penny lectured them.

"Not that kind of hunters" Dean clarified, but Anna snickered to herself.

"Let me guess, you think that you're hunting demons, ghouls, and ghosts" she didn't bother to hide the skepticism in her voice.

"Exactly, only we are" Dean answered her back given her his best smile.

"Alright" Anna said calmly, "check please" Anna through her arm in the air.

"Listen," Dean said snatching her arm from the air. "Alright, do you know about the apocalypse?"

"That's the whole fire falling from the sky, Ten Commandments, were all going to die deal, right." Anna said pulling her arm from Dean's grasp.

"Right, so you go to church" Sam said giving them a nod of approval.

"Nope watch a lot of horror movies" the humor in her voice seldom left.

"Okay, well for some strange reason you two ladies and I use that term loosely-"

"Hey" Penny cut Sam off in mid sentence but this time he continued talking, without missing a beat.

"-Are important somehow-"

"I always knew we were important, you were going to be a nurse that was going to save lives, and my I put killers behind bars because of my amazing talent to cut dead things open. And for once when you goggle Anna Lusty something other than porn would come up."

"Hey I noticed that, I thought though we were going to get to rescue a porn star" Dean said confirming Anna's train of thought.

"Sorry to disappoint" she laughed back.

"Can I continue" Sam spat out, tension in his voice and on his face.

"No one was stopping you" Penny smiled at Sam.

"Alright, there is one problem"

"Oh god, see Anna I told you that weird things were happening. Hell as probably figureed out you're the spawn of the Devil is after us now. Oh god someone is after us. Please tell me that you know what's after us" Penny was really good at reading faces or lips since Dean was mouthing "she's right on" over and over again.

"Uh…well" Dean began but fell short.

"Oh come on. You two don't know what's coming after us. Great our lives rest in the hands of dumb and dumber." Penny said throwing her hands to her face.

"How do you know it's even us, there's at least two people with the same name as us" Anna said patting Penny on the back.

"Do they live in your houses? Anyways we have it on good authority." Dean said looking around the restaurant.

There food was delivered and they decided that they would continue talking about it once they got to the motel but Anna wasn't too pleased with the thought of sleeping in a motel. She went on about the amount of germs in a motel shower and how she once saw a show in TV that showed that have of the bed sheets would go weeks without being changed, and that they were basically sleeping on other peoples dead skin cells. The entire conversation had Sam so grossed out that he couldn't eat; Dean had a small problem eating but the two girls consumed everything on their plate. Anna ate half of Sam; to be honest the amount that Anna put away is what grossed Dean out.

Anna looked over at Penny just as they were leaving "This is just great we get saved from some unnatural source just to die at the malicious hands of microscopic organisms."

This time the drive was slightly less awkward, Penny didn't speak and neither did Sam but Dean and Anna were regular chatter boxes. They talked about how Sam and Dean got around and why they got into this line of work. Dean asked her questions about her life and growing up; she was more defensive than he was. Before they knew it they were at the motel, just outside of Buffalo. It was a sleazy dirty motel that had more hookers coming in and out than the laundry. The four of them stood in the front office arguing about how many rooms to get.

"I don't give a crap" Penny shouted.

"The answer is final, were getting one room" Sam shouted back.

"Over my dead body" she challenged him.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked up to the motel clerk and politely asked "how many beds can we get in a room?"

"Two twins" he answered.

"We'll take one of those rooms please" Dean said handing him the money for the room.

Sam and Dean had to drag Penny kicking and screaming into the room. Anna trailed along behind make suggestions like Sam and Dean sleeping in the car or Sam in the bathtub.

"Okay" Dean began huffing and puffing from Penny's tantrum. "Where would you like to sleep?"

"They can sleep in one bed you and I can flip a coin to see who gets the other." Sam said pulling a coin from his pocket.

"And where will the loser sleep?"Dean asked moving towards his brother.

"There's a bath tub" Anna said with an evil grin.

"Fine with me" Dean said smacking Sam's shoulder.

Sam tosses the coin and Dean calls heads just as it lands in Sam's hand. Sam looks down to see the coin heads up, he cursed and tried to get Dean to make it two out of three. Poor Sam couldn't get Dean to bit and walked into the bathroom to see the mall tub was wet.

"Oh come on this tub can't even be 5 feet and it's wet" Sam moaned.

"It so is cuz I'm 5'2" and I could fit in that" Anna said turning to Dean, "oh by the way if you snore I'm smothering you with a pillow" Dean looked over at Penny to see if she was serious.

"Don't look at me, I'll have my hearing adds out, I can't stop her."

Sam was looking down at the tub, "I over 6'4"" he said looking back at the very frighten Dean.

"So you're a freak of nature, get over it." Anna said moving to Penny and hers bed.

"I am not sleeping it that tub."

"Then sleep on the floor you big baby" Penny said throwing him a pillow.

Sam grumbled about sleeping on the floor but eventually it settled. They put the TV on hoping to calm the awkward haze that lay in the room and Penny and Anna talked but eventually it came time to sleep. The room fell quiet as the two brothers and the two friends fell asleep.

It was getting cold in the dark room; Sam was asleep between the two beds, Penny's arm and leg hung off the bed, Dean was clutching his pillow tight to him, Anna was so sleeping almost sideways on the bed. The wind blows a strand smock into the room that dissipated into the air in the room. The floor boards creaked but no one woke, the covers moved on Anna's leg exposing it. Her eye's fluttered open as she felt something wrap around her ankle; it began to pulled her off the bed. She did the only thing she could think of grab a hold of Penny. Penny jolted away as Anna and she are dragged off the bed.

"Hey" she calls; Dean and Sam jumped awake as Anna hit the floor shortly followed by Penny.

"Something has my leg" Anna yells as the light is flicked on. The two girls were by the window, a good six feet from their bed. Anna let go of Penny and Penny stood up joined by Sam and Dean. They looked around the empty room.

"Nothing's here" Dean said about to turn around as Anna was suddenly pulled to her feet and hitting the window. "Holly" he and Sam grabbed her pulling back against the invisible force.

"Penny grabbed the flare in my bag" Penny did as she was told ran over and lit the flare. With a big flash the invisible force that had a hold of Anna let go. She fell backwards Sam ketch her be for she hit the floor. Dean Looked at Sam; "shadow demon" looked over at Penny's whose face was full of fear and confusion.

"Something really is after us" Anna whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n Hi so, so sorry for the wait._

_Uh couple of things i would like to say, 1st if I don't get any reviews I will stop writing. 2nd if there is any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them. But please tell me what they are or I will go insane thinking about them. 3rd I am Canadian I spell with the Canadian spelling, so if that is going to bother you I'm so sorry but I cant do anything about that. 4th I will take suggestions on any thing you may like to see happen. Unless it does not follow the store. 5th it may take me two weeks to update but no more and it will always be put on a Sunday. Enjoy___

Chapter 2

They had driven none stop since the incident at the motel and this was the first stop they made. Even though the Red Room Motel was only a pit stop to pee and crash for a couple of hours it was a chance to stretch their legs; this was good in anyone's books. Penny and Anna stood outside by the impala while Sam and Dean were in the Red Room Motel talking about what they were going to do until they got to Bobby's. Penny and Anna spoke in hushed tone so not to be heard by others and more importantly not to by Sam and Dean.

"We should make a run for it now" Penny said pulling on her jacket.

"Don't you think what just happened kind of authenticates their story."

"Anna we know nothing about them and beside before we met them windowsill never tried to eat you."

"Look they saved me and maybe we should try to find some more things out about them."

"I concur" Penny said pulling out Dean's car keys. "And I know just the place to start the lesson." She walked over to the trunk followed closely by Anna.

"Where do you get those, and what are you doing?"

"Dean's pants and I'm looking in the trunk to learn things about them" Anna crossed her arms crossed her chest.

"What were you doing in his pants?"

"Getting the car keys, hello"

"Oh don't you hello me; you know very well that this is not what I meant."

"Come on, you know that what people keep in their car tells you what kind of a person they are."

"I meant we should ask" Anna looked around. "What if they come out what do I do?"

"Uh…single me. Make, uh make this sound" Penny then cooed like a pigeon, Anna repeated the sound and walked to the front of the car where she could see if Dean and Sam were coming. Penny opened up the trunk and saw how the bottom opened up. She pulled it open to see the arsenal of guns, crosses, holy water, and iron. There were a million fake badges ranging from FBI to bikini inspector. Books with weird symbols over them and about 50 pounds of salt; there was weird smelly bags that rattled when shook, she had to investigate that some more latter.

Anna stood at the front of the car looking around; she thought Penny would be done soon and they were in the clear when the door opened. Sam and Dean walked out and began to make their way over to them. Anna cooed and Penny rushed around putting everything back. Pulling the fake bottom of the car's trunk back down her bracelet flew off.

"Crap" she whispered stretching into the trunk, but the bracelet was just out of her reach. She looked over to Anna and mouthed stall.

Dean and Sam reached Anna and she did the first thing she could think of. She walked over and wrapped her arms around them both.

"Uh what are you doing" Sam asked in a confused voice.

"Saying thank you" she let go and walked around them forcing them to turn with her. "So, how are you?"

"Fine, what's going on?" Dean asked; he too was giving her a puzzled look.

"Why would, something be going on." Dean raised his eye brows and went to turn around. "No" Anna screamed lunging at Dean grabbing his arms. They both stopped and looked at her, "I mean I feel faint. I think that thing tore my, uh my s, s, sternum."

"Your breast bone" Sam crossed his arms.

"Oh, I was hoping you wouldn't know what that was. Coo, coo cooooo" Anna deepened her voice.

"What are you doing" Dean asked crossing his arms.

"L; cool shoes dude" Anna scratched her head. Dean shook his head and turned around as well as Sam. Dean saw the open trunk and went right to it.

"Dude, you left the trunk open?"

"Sam did? He did, it was open the entire time we were out here. Do you like pie, I love pie, let's go get some pie."

"I didn't leave the car open Dean" Sam grabbed the side of the trunk and he throw it close, trapping Penny in the trunk.

"Oh no" Anna said under her breath.

"Where's the other one" Sam said looking around, Dean looked at Anna.

"Penny" she began, "Penny is uh, well I ate her. Yes I am a cannibal and she was annoying so I ate." All of the sudden banging came from the trunk. Dean walked around and opened the trunk; Penny sat up. "How on earth did she get there" Anna said acting surprise.

"Happy birthday" Penny said as Dean and Sam crossed their arms, "were so busted."

******

Dean sat in the driver's seat waiting; he had been waiting for an hour and he was starting to go nuts. He couldn't, for the life of him understand how it could take an hour in a library. This was one of the first normal cases they'd taken since Dean spoke with Michael and to be honest he was glad to be away from this entire angle vs. demon crap he'd been dealing with. The case was supposed to be an open and shut case, a piece of cake case. They had yet to get their because Sam refused to let them help with the case, so they were in the library checking out books so they had something to do while Sam and Dean investigated the case.

He just shut his eyes when he heard the arguing, he opened his eyes to see Sam, Anna, and Penny going at it like vultures. Penny and Anna had arms full of books and Sam was holding more. As they got closer Dean could hear what they were saying; Penny and Anna wanted to help with the case but Sam was staying strong and telling them no. Dean wondered what the harm was; it would be good to have an extra pair of hands, that and him and Sam might not argue as much. Dean like the girls, they were odd but they made him laugh; he was having problems lying to them now.

Sam through open the door throwing their books into the back seat; Penny and Anna climbed into the back and looked towards Dean.

"Dean, make Sam let us help; trust us we won't get in your way" Penny said still clutching her books.

"Dean, don't even think about giving into them; they'll just get in the way."

"Please, please, please. I promise if we even get in the way a little bit, we won't even argue we will just stop helping and you won't even hear a peep. Please Dean, please." Dean looked at the two of them; they were looking up at him with big eyes. He couldn't say no to them, it was bad enough that he had to lie to them and it could be fun.

"Alright but it you get in the way once you have to back down immediately, okay." Penny and Anna Jumped forward dropping their books and hugged him. "Okay, let go of me you'll ruin my image," Dean looked over at Sam who was giving a very dirty look; "What."

"Nothing, just great way to hold out, serious dude you be an awesome dad, what are you going to do next let them play with fireworks."

Anna glanced between the two of them, it looked like they were going to fight but Dean just muttered something under his breath and started the car. The entire drive was really awkward, if Dean and Sam weren't arguing they weren't talking. Penny and Anna stayed quiet as Dean and Sam argued like an old married couple; when they finally reached the clients home everyone jumped from the car. Sam looked at the two girls and rolled his eyes, they were already on their way up the drive followed closely by Dean. Dean knocked on the door, when nobody came he knocked again and yelled while Sam picked in the window.

"She knew we were coming" Dean said looking at Sam, Sam shrugged and pulled out his lock pick. It only took seconds for him to pick the lock but when he opened the door it stopped suddenly; the chain was on.

"What do you want to do know" Sam said looking over to Dean.

Anna looked up to the sky and smiled as she turned to Penny. "Hold this" she said as Dean and Sam looked over at her. Penny took Anna shoes and glasses as she followed Anna who walked over to a tree on the front lawn.

"What on earth is she doing" Sam said joining Penny who stood on the front lawn. Anna grabbed a branch and pulled herself up; she began to quickly gain altitude as she climbed the tree.

"She's a bloody monkey" Dean said as he watched her climb higher and higher until she reached the branch that extended to the roof that housed an open window. "Care full" Dean said, "Don't look down."

"Why I can't see anything" she stepped out slowly and wobbled almost losing her footing and everyone gasped. She shut her eyes and began to mumble something.

"What are you saying" Dean yelled.

"We will we will rock you, we will we will rock you" she answered.

"You're singing Queen; why are you singing?"

"It calming me down Dean" she yelled and the branched creaked.

"Anna hurry" Penny yelled up to her, her face full of fear that her friend would fall to her death.

Anna reached the roof and stepped down onto it, she walked over to the window to climb in, and just as she got her one leg over she fell in.

"Ahhh" she screamed, followed by things crashing. Dean, Sam, and Penny ran to the door, looking in the window trying to see in. Anna ran over to the door huffing and puffing, "Sorry" she said opening the door.

"What happened, are you alright" Dean said checking her over.

"I fine, when I fell in the window I fell in to a snake cage and because I'm afraid of snakes I freaked out and knocked the cage over. Then I had to ketch it and trap it so I could be in the house and I had to wash my hands." She was getting odd looks from the three of them but smiled at them. "Uh, they don't seem to be home."

"Stay close as we look around" Dean said grabbing hold of Anna's arm and pulling her to another room. Penny went to follow but Sam got the hint and grabbed her arm and motioned for her to follow him the other way. Dean dragged her into the kitchen and pulled out a chair, "Sit" he said putting his hands on the counter top. Anna complied and sat down; however once she did Dean went off on her. "How the hell am I, suppose to protect you if you do stupid thing like that?" Anna didn't respond to Dean's question something told her that it wasn't really a question. "Do you not understand how much danger you are in, you could have killed yourself."

"Yes mom" she said making a joke out of it.

"Hey this is not a joke little girl. The world is ending and it is not a laughing matter, your life is not a laughing matter. You are to never ever to do anything that dangerous again do you hear me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get hurt and I'll never do it again. Can you please stop yelling at me?"

Dean rubbed his head and looked down at her, "Okay come on lets go find out what's going on." she stood up when Sam called from the other.

Dean and Anna rushed in to the room to find Sam and Penny standing over the bodies. Dean's eyes widened as he looked at the mangled flesh. They had no choice the needed to call the cops, it was a good thing they were dead to the world or this could be troublesome.

When the cops arrived they were ask the questions like "what are you doing here" and "how did you know the victims" but nothing that they couldn't handle. Penny stood near Anna and once the cops were done talking to them, they could talk.

"Hey you okay, what happened in the kitchen I heard the yelling?" Penny asked looking over to Dean and Sam then to her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, he just yelled at me. Apparently I was foolish and I'm never to do that again. Penny I, I think there not telling us everything, he was yelling at me and saying that we were in an extreme amount of danger."

Penny looked back towards Dean and Sam; "I was afraid of that" she said crossing her arms.

Dean and Sam stood together; they too were done with the cops and just waiting to go. Sam looked over at Penny and Anna who were talking to each other. He looked to his brother; Dean was watching the police bring what was left of the bodies out of the house.

"Hey man, you okay?" Sam asked looking quite concerned.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well Dean I heard you yell at her, you went off on her, like seriously dude."

"She could have killed herself; we should have just broken the door down instead of letting her climb that tree."

"Are you sure you didn't let anything slip, let Anna and Penny know about what they?"

"Dude I was stealth, I was freak'en James Bond."

*****

They sat in the motel room Sam doing research, Dean cleaning the guns, and Penny sat on one of the beds reading. They had only been back for a few hours; after checking out the woods were Rachel's niece and her boyfriend were killed. They had run an EMF but they had gotten nothing but a headache. The woods were they were killed were dark and where a lot of the teenagers went to hang out. The people that had been there was no help, all they said was whoever it was they had disappeared just as fast as the appeared. Sam began to chuckle to himself, bringing himself almost to tears he was laughing so hard.

"Dude you got something" Dean asked getting up to see what his brother had gotten.

"You'll love this one dude. I got the crime scene picture and looked at what we missed." In one of the one photo was a picture of one of the walls in the room where the two bodies were found in. On the wall written in blood was "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light." Dean smiled and looked down at Sam, he was about to laughed but he composed himself and spoke.

"You got to be kidding me. This old legend, come on dude there has been no proof that this actually happened, ever."

"Well here were it gets interesting, that house before Rachel and Tom moved in was owned by the collage, it used to be a sorority house."

"Is this where the legend got started?" Dean asked grabbing a chair and sitting beside Sam.

"That's where it gets confusing no one has ever died inside that house, or in that college."

"Okay, then it's just some copy cat."

"Dean, the legend goes that it's two college roommates not a husband and wife in there fifties. Besides the writing on the wall and the fact that the house use to be a sorority house; there not connected to the legend."

"Okay so what are we looking at?"

"To be honest I don't know" Sam said.

"They found somebody else in suspicious fashion" Penny shouted grabbing of their attention.

"How do you know this" Sam said giving her a puzzled look.

"It's across the street" she answered.

"Alright come on lets go check this out" Dean said standing up.

They walk across the street to see every police officer in the small town gathered at the small house. They weren't going to be able to look around until later that night; but they were able to gather some information. It was an old lady's home by the name of Keels she lived alone and with only her dog. The dog was found slaughtered in the shower and the woman in her bed, a message was inscrolled in the back of the shower that said "Humans can lick to."

Dean and Sam wrote this off though, what were the chances of three urban legends occurring in one small town? There was something more to this case then what it was appearing to be; first they were called in because Rachel's niece and her boy friend were killed by a vanishing man or so said a walking by witness. Whatever this case was it was, it was not a normal open and shut case.

Entering the house this time was much easier this time; just dead bolt locks no chains. The house was clean, no EMF, no sulfur, and no explanations.

This job was getting stranger by the minute; the house was completely closed up no one could have gotten in, same with Rachel and Tom's place. And to make things weirder when they check out the place where Rachel's niece was killed there was nothing no clue's, nothing, zilch. They were beginning to think they hit a dead end.

"Have there been any other unexplained deaths" Anna asked.

"Uh nothing that made the newspaper or was even mentioned in the obits." Sam answered scratching his head; this one really baffled him.

"What about the insurants" Penny said looking over at Sam.

Both Dean and Sam said "What" simultaneously.

"Uh anyone that had life insurants would warrant an investigation on their death. The details of their death would have to be given for the money to be paid out. My aunt works for an insurants company."

"That could work" Dean said looking at Sam.

"I'm on it" Sam answered.

*****

Penny and Sam sat in the dinner beside one another, Sam had made about twelve calls and his voice was starting to get rough. The last name on his list and he could barely speak. Penny was constantly telling him it was because of him yelling at her all the time and if he just relaxed, went with the flow, and let it go everything would be fine. Dean and Anna walk into the dinner and sat across from them.

"Hey man" Sam's voice cracked.

"Dude, you sound like a 14 year old" Dean didn't aspire much confidence in his younger brother.

"Shut up" he squeaked as he dialed the number in. "Hello" he coughed "Hi I'm so" he coughed again and Penny took the phone from him.

"Hello" Penny said, "I'm sorry about that, that was my, uh brother…What, I'm sorry could you say that again…I'm sorry let me give you to my mother." Anna didn't look pleased when the phone was handed off to her.

"Hello is this, uh, Mary Holtz…Yes I'm so sorry about that, my children wanted to make some extra money and help me out at work. I am calling from the insurance company about a claim that was recently filed…It was under the name Bill…That's your husband…Oh I'm so sorry for your lost…mm hmm...Actually I can send someone over right away…Uh I think we have a guy out there around 4 is that alright…You'll be home great…mm bye." She hung up the phone and looked at them, "why am I always the mom, cant I be co worker or something else. I sound like an infant or a chipmunk on the phone." She wined as she handed the phone back to Sam.

"What did the woman say" Dean asked giving her a pat on the back.

"Uh just she didn't know a claim had been filed and she was wondering if the insurance would pay even though it was a suicide."

"So she thinks" Sam started coughing again.

"Stop talking or you'll lose your voice" Anna said as Penny handed him a glass of water. "And yes she does, he apparently killed himself by bees."

"How the hell could he kill himself by bees, their stingers aren't that long."

"Penny he was deathly allergic, he knocked down a bees nest and was stung multiply times, though he probably died after one of the first stings. His epee pen was in his pocket and he never used it" Anna answered.

"How the hell did you know all that" Dean asked looking very shocked at her impressive knowledge.

"It's sitting in front of me and I can read upside down."

"Oh blow it out your bum" Penny replied.

"Bloody hell Penny; see if I ever help you again." Anna replied.

There was a silence that fell over the table but didn't last long as Penny and Anna got a look on their faces.

"The beehive" Penny and Anna whispered. There was starting to be a pattern for them saying things at the same time, or knowing things that they shouldn't know.

"What" dean said quite load.

"The beehive; a young girl in the sixties tries to get the look and her hair becomes infested with bees." Penny answered.

"So" Dean began, "the guy killed himself."

"No he didn't its human nature to try and save one's self. He knew his epee pen was there as soon as he panicked he would have used it, there is no way that four urban legends are in one town but something tells me-"

"The answer is in the woods" Penny finished Anna's train of thought.

*****

They went to Mary Holtz place and she showed them where her husband died. Like Rachel and Tom's place, where Rachel's niece and her boyfriend died, and along with Mrs. Keels the woods ran along the properties. The woods, the dark creepy woods; Dean wondered why it could never be a strip joint or a bar. But it was the woods and that night the four of them would head into the woods to find out whom or whatever was getting urban legends to kill.

They throw a map down on the table; whatever was that was doing all this was going to be right in the middle of the murders. They looked at the map, thick wood surrounded each crime scene, but there were hunting cabins not far from each of the crime scenes. Tend to one what they were looking for was in one of those cabins.

Dean and Sam packed; they still didn't know what they were fighting so they didn't know so they didn't know what to bring, this meant everything came. If someone was grabbing hold of urban legends and using them to kill, things could get very dangerous. Sam throw the bags in the trunk and then climbed in the car. The two girls in the back seat and Dean in the driver's seat, Sam looked at the three of them. Hell was on earth and he started it; because of him these two girls were now in danger and all that Dean had gone through was for nothing, Sam had failed. They arrived at the opening of the woods; they parked the car and headed in. It would be another forty-five minutes until they got to the cabins, then they had to find the cabin that they wanted. This was going to be a long, long night.

Sam and Dean walked a long just a head of Penny and Anna. They were silent but Penny and Anna were little chatterboxes, they were huddled around their little flashlight while Dean and Sam stomped on ahead.

"I'm just saying Penny, I don't get it."

"What's not to get he fits the part."

"Look Robert Pattinson is a very good actor he portrays Edward very well. I'm just saying Penny he looks like he fallen out of the ugly tree or gotten beaten with a stick. That has nothing to with the fact that he is an amazing actor; I just don't why people are gushing all over him, yeah he's a good actor but I wouldn't jump him."

"Maybe it's because you're old."

"I know I'm old. It's just like the whole Jesse McCartney thing. When he was blonde I felt like throwing up every time I saw him, but when he cut his hair and it was now brown I thinking he's kind hot now. But man before I did not get it and I was in the directed age range. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No there's nothing wrong with you or well there is but nothing a few years of therapy won't fix. Your taste in men is defiantly not your insane problem. I mean come on if it wasn't for you I would have never found Sean Patrick Flanery, oh he is so hot."

"I know, I'm telling you it's the hands. That man has the sexiest hands I have ever seen, it's hard to believe he is like only a few years younger than my parents."

The two of them stopped suddenly and looked over to this creepy cabin that looked like it needed to be fixed up. "Guys" Penny and Anna called back to the boy's. "This is the place" when they said things at the same time it creped him out.

They walked into the cabin Dean and Sam at the front, Penny and Anna at the back. The place was more disgusting inside than it was out, someone had been living here and they had left uneaten food that had been lying around for weeks. There were layers of dust on something's but others had been used just recently, this meant that whoever was living here was still living here; though it didn't prove that this was their guy. They were looking around as best they could; the area was so jammed with stuff that it was hard to move. It wasn't a big cabin, it was one room filled from wall to wall with all sorts of junk like rakes, pots, gnomes, and pink flamingos, nothing that really seemed like the tools that grabbed hold of the urban legends.

Sam picked up a tennis ball from the table, examined it than throw it to Dean. "Dude just some crazy homeless guy lives here, we should move on." Dean agreed but Penny and Anna remained persistent that this was where they had to be. The stood there and looked around determined to find something that would convince Sam and Dean.

They weren't expecting what happened next to happen; a man came in and grabbed Penny. Dean, Sam and Anna went to come to Penny's rescue. Penny reacted though; throwing her legs in the air kicking Sam, throwing him back into the wall. Everything came crashing down on top of him knocking him out cold. Anna grabbed a shovel and went to hit Penny's attacker with but missed and hit Dean square on in the head. It was safe to say that the attacker fled in fear of his own life from the two's girls so called act of heroism.

Penny and Anna looked at what they had done. Dean was out cold and would surely have a massive headache; Sam wasn't going to like Penny any more in the morning after she kicked him in to an unconscious state.

"Owe, our bad" Anna said looking up at Penny. "Alright here's the plan, we leave them here and go after the smelly man and pray they don't kill us when they wake up."

"Anna, we can't leave them here, they could get tetanus."

*****

"Why do I have to drag Sam?"

"Anna you lost the coin toss, stop complaining and watch his head…too late you smacked it off a rock."

Penny and Anna dragged Sam and Dean through the woods. Though it been hours since their little accident they hadn't gotten very far, they had only made it about a third of the way back to the car. Anna had Sam's arms as she pulled him along; Penny held Dean's arm as she maneuvered him along the path. They were probably only going three kilometers per hour and they could really feel it. Anna mumbled something under her breath but Penny couldn't hear it.

"You should just think of it this way Anna, you always said you need to get into shape and I have just provided you with the means."

"You know Penny I don't think this is what I had in mind."

"No need to get snappy."

"Penny" she dropped Sam to the ground, "I'm tired, I'm sweaty, I'm dragging a man that this probably twice my weight through some creepy woods that house a whack job that just attacked my best friend. I'm sorry if I don't really feel like talking about the fact I need to get into shape. Now are we going in the right direction?"

"How the hell should I know" Penny dropped Dean quite hard on the ground, "We don't have a freak'en map."

"Calm down, do you have you cell phone?"

"No, you" Anna shook her head no; they then looked over at Sam and Dean. Penny and Anna each stood over one brother; they looked at one another and got down on their knees. Penny pulled out Dean's phone, "Dead, find Sam's yet."

"Yep, why does he have to carry it in his back pocket? God this is so wrong; I feel like I should buy him dinner first." As soon as she put her hand in Sam's back pocket his eyes flew open. "I'm getting you phone I'm not feeling you up" Anna said throwing her arms in the air.

*****

Dean and Sam sat on a log, Dean's head was in his lap and Sam was leaning his head up against the tree behind them. No one spoke, Penny and Anna stood as far back from the guys as they possibly could. Dean brought his head up; the red shovel like mark across his face was still as vivid as it was when it first occurred.

"You hit me with a shovel."

"I said I was sorry and I was aiming for the guy."

"You hit me with a shovel!" He said rubbing his hands on his face, "Sam you okay?"

"I may never be able to look at a gnome again and I was just molested, no seems the proper thing to say."

"I said I was sorry for violating you, I was grabbing you phone. If you didn't keep it in your back pocket than this wouldn't have happened and I didn't get any cheap thrills from your bum."

Dean looked up at Anna and shook his head, it hurt to think. "Okay, Sam you think, what are we going to do about _smelly guy_ as Anna has deemed him."

"Uh, we'll have to go back and look for him."

"Oh no need, he's standing over there." Penny said pointing to the smelly man that was trying to sneak by them.

Dean and Sam jumped up and ran over to the guy. They chased him through the forest eventually catching up on him and jumping him. The struggle began; Sam and Dean took a couple of hits but nothing compared to what they did to the man. Within seconds the man cracked, he told them everything, everything that they wanted to know.

"Please don't hurt me I did nothing wrong" he cried.

"You grabbed that girl" Sam said picking him up and pushing him into a tree.

"Oh well you were in my house; I meant no harm honest."

"Did you mean no harm when all those people were killed?" He looked over at Dean at the question, unsure of how he could have possibly known this. "Yeah we know what you have been doing we just don't know why or how. So why don't you enlighten us" Dean said talking out his gun and pointing it at the man's head.

The fear rose across his face as he tried to deny it, but Dean cocked the gun and pushed it against the man's forehead. "Alright the book, the book; it's over there. I used it to summon the legends but I swear they were just suppose to scare them, I didn't know that they would kill them."

"That was easy" Dean said going and picking up the book. It had fallen from the man's satchel in the struggle. Dean looked it over, it was a spell book and a dark one two; the man probably didn't know what he was doing. "Why did you go after those people, what did they ever do to you?"

"That's personal" the man said and Sam slammed him into the tree again. "Okay, okay, don't hurt me. I use to work for them and they chipped me."

"You use to work for them, doing what?" Sam put pressure on the man's jugular to make sure the man knew not to lie.

"Yes I did, I helped maintained their yards until I was wrongfully terminated."

Dean furthered examined the book; this was a book for experienced people, it was all in Latin. He looked at Sam and then the man, showing Sam the book. The both rolled their eyes; there was one way to ketch him in his lie.

"Vestri plenus of is" Sam said shoving the man into the tree as hard as he could.

"I swear I'm telling the truth man."

"Really so you speak Latin, because I said you were full of it." Sam said looking down at the man, "You're a witch aren't you?"

"I prefer the term warlock; Voco quis EGO to order, insisto meus mos quod attero illud ut challenge mihi. EGO voco Cruentus Mary."

"Oh no, Dean run" just as Sam and Dean turned to run Dean and Sam Bloody Mary stood in front of them, Dean's eyes widened.

"I thought we wasted this bitch already." Just as she began to move forward Dean and Sam's eyes began to bleed.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." They eye's stopped bleeding, and Bloody Mary turned away from Sam and Dean and focused her attention on Anna. "Penny, please tell me this is going to work."

"She's heading this way isn't she." Penny yelled as Bloody Mary came forward to Anna.

Penny and Anna fell to the ground eyes bleeding, Dean and Sam got their bearings and Dean picked up the putting a bullet between the man's eyes. Bloody Mary disappeared as soon as the man hit the ground, but Penny and Anna didn't quite recover as fast as Sam and Dean did. Sam and Dean ran over, the two girls laid their blood coming from their eyes, ears, noses, and mouths.

"Penny, Anna" Sam said bending down to check them out.

"Penny if you ever convince me to do something like that again, I will kill you." Penny moaned at Anna's comment. Sam and Dean laughed at the little strange chatter between the two girls and helped them up. "Do we even get paid for these things?"

"Uh, no" Dean said wrapping is arm around Penny to stable her and stop her from falling. "Isn't the knowledge of doing a good deed enough for you two?"

"No" Penny and Anna said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. My internet has been all screwy I'm so sorry. _

_Uh just to let you now how my brain looks at the whole angles trying to force Micheal in to Dean and Lucifer into Sam is in here, if it offends you I'm sorry theres only a couple of lines about it and I made it as funny as I could with out be weird I guess, all though I'm kind of weird to begin with. Uh another thing My college exams are starting soon so I may not be able to upload another chapter for a while but I'll try._

_So Sorry about the wait...I just hope this chapter doest suck...If it does sorry _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 3

Laughter rolled though out the motel room as Dean, throw his cards down. Sam laughed as he watch Dean loose the card game. This seemed odd to him that Dean, who had swindled a lot of people in poker games, was getting his ass kicked by Anna. It may have been because Penny was getting Dean to help her, though it was clear that she didn't need help. The whole thing came off as one big scam and because Dean could not say no to them he was getting played; he was so completely oblivious to Penny and Anna's charm.

It wasn't that Sam didn't like the girls, it was just that getting Penny and Anna involved in this life was stupid. These girls had their entire lives ahead of them and now were stuck in a life that no should have to have. Sam would have given anything to be like them, to have their lives, to have parents that wanted them to go to college. He still thought about it from time to time, about his life that he could have had. He imagined by now he and Jess would have been married by now; living the life the white picket fence way. But that life was stolen from him and now he was the reason the world would end, now life wasn't worth living.

Sam sat there, stuck in his own head that he hadn't realized that it was his turn to go again. The noise level hadn't gone down so his brain just fazed everyone out and concentrated on his own thoughts.

"So is he just big, tall, and stupid or just completely out of it." Anna said kicking the table grabbing Sam's attention.

"Sorry, what" he said throwing his head up.

"Just wondering if you're in there Sammy" Penny said leaning across the table giving Sam a tap on the shoulder.

"Don't call me Sammy, Penny."

"Oh come on dude, no need to be snippy."

"I'm not being snippy Dean; I just hate it when people call me Sammy. And since when do you use the word snippy, they have you talking like them now."

"What are you talking about Sam; I call you Sammy all the time. And I've used the word snippy; they have no influence over me or what I say."

"You calling me Sammy is completely different Dean and they totally do, all they have to do is say one little command and you rush off. You're like there puppet or there dog."

Sam rubbed his hand against his forehead and Dean gave him an unpleasant look and then under his breath whispered" Well you would know." Sam looked up at him, though he clearly heard the comment but he didn't reply to it.

Dean cell rang.

"Hello...Hey Cass...Motel 8 Dallas Texas room 17..."

"Dean I'm hear" Castel said standing inches away from Dean.

"Yes, yes you are" Dean looked very uncomfortable with the proximity between him and Castel. "You have to stop doing that" Dean said hanging up the phone.

"Sorry"

"Where the bloody hell did he come from?" Anna said giving Castel an extremely puzzled look, Sam looked at her then at Penny; who had yet to acknowledge Castel's existence.

"North Carolina" Castel answered.

"Oh good to know, who the hell is he" Anna pointed.

Penny followed her figure and jumped when she saw Castel. "When did he get here?"

"Just a second ago, who he is or why he's here has yet to be determined."

"Oh, okay" Penny said looking towards Dean and Castel.

Dean took a few steps towards the table and gesturing his hand at the girls said "Cass this is Penny and Anna. Girl's this is Castel, he's uh, well..." Dean scratched his head trying to think about how to put this delicately.

"I am an angle of the Lord."

"Oh so he's a loon" Penny said leaning back in her chair.

"I am not a bird."

"No, Penny; he's a full out fruit cake, an assortment of fruit loops."

"I am not a pastry nor am I a breakfast cereal" he said perplexed by Anna's comment. Penny and Anna didn't touch it any further; though you could see from a mile away that they had something else to add.

"Cass is an angle" Sam said placing his cards down on the table. "Well he's on our side-"

"Angles aren't on our side?"

"It's complicated, very complicated" Dean said leaning up against the wall.

"Try us" Anna said; sounding almost insulted.

"The angles are trying to force Michael into Dean and Lucifer into Sam" Cass said bluntly.

"Was that so hard...wait I'm sorry the angles want to rape Sam and Dean?" Anna said this and Dean nearly fell over, both Dean and Sam had this untimely petrified look frozen on their faces.

"WHAT" Dean said very loud; "no this is nothing rape, this isn't anything like rape, you can't rape men, we're men." His voice raised a couple of octaves as he reached the end of his sentence.

"Actually it's quite possible; haven't you ever heard of the broom handle and pissed of person. It was an episode on Criminal Minds, I think" Anna scratched her head.

"Well anyways" Penny rolled her eyes. "I have a question, the mark or hand print on Dean's shoulder what is that?"

"That is where I gripped him tight and pulled him from the grasp of hell."

"Ah, I told you it was the mark of an angle, pay up" Penny said smacking Anna's thigh. Anna pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to Penny. Then the tow girl's turned their sights on Castel.

"So you're an angle" Penny said looking up at Castel.

"Yes" he replied

"Hmm, I thought you be taller" Penny said scrunching up her nose and examining him.

"I was hoping he would look like Gabriel" Anna blurted out very loudly.

"Oh that would have been awesome" Penny answered her, "he was so..."

"And those blue eyes..."

"And that tattoo..."

"Screw the tattoo, did you see his back? It was like, wow, Hello, where have you been all my life." Anna began waving her hand, making it look like she was trying to cool herself down, as she said this.

"GIRLS" Sam yelled, "Stop it before I have to scrub my brain in bleach. There like miniature female Dean's" Sam said leaning forward on the table and bringing his fingers up to massage his temples.

"Well that was uncalled for; we would never use either of you two to get laid. I mean we would simply walk up to you and ask. Like now for example, Sam would you like to be intimate us. "Penny said shaking her head, Anna who was smiling face went cold and horrified as did Sam's.

Sam couldn't look at her and neither could Anna. Dean walked over and crouched beside her, he felt a duty to inform Penny that she had just invited Sam to have a threesome with Anna and herself. "Uh Penny, you do realized you just ask Sam to have sex with you and Anna right?" Penny's face went pale.

"What; no, no, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean that, I didn't mean that, I didn't mean that; I meant that we separate as two differ people would walk up to two completely different guys and ask. And Sam you were an example I don't think of you that way, I don't want to have sex with you."

"Future note I want my own bed" Anna said raising her arm.

"Anna you know me, I'm not gay, bi, or straight."

"So you have no sex drive" Dean said poking some fun.

"No I mean I'm straight, oh hell I blubbered this up haven't I" everyone in the room shook their heads as Penny through hers on the table.

"So moving on from this awkward predicament what does you angle buddy want?" Anna said trying to keep a straight face.

"I have found Paimon"

"Oh that's nice and somewhat familiar, why do I know that name" Anna scratching her head.

"He is a demon" Cass began, "one of the most powerful magicians most witches pray to him-"

"And he rides a camel" Anna shouted at the top of her lungs. "He is also one of the 72 Spirits of Solomon but he rides a camel...if I'm not mistaken...please stop looking at me."

"She is correct" Cass said quite puzzled and Dean shook his head. "Paimon has over a hundred followers and is very useful in finding you."

"How's that" Sam said leaning on the table.

"Being one of the most powerful magicians he can take over anyone of his followers bodies at random time without leaving his vessel."

"Ah" Penny said sitting up and copying Sam's movement, "And the importance of this is?"

"Finding the four of you is very bad, especially since you two are-"

"Wonderful, wonderful cooks" Dean interrupted.

"You're weird" Penny said moving her chair away from Dean.

"So where is he?" Sam asked standing up to face Cass.

"New York City"

*****

They arrived in New York City in no time, just entering the city limits were they pulled over to the side of the road. Cars rushed past them as they all got out and Dean laid the map of New York City on the hood of the impala.

"Alright" he began "according to you, Cass Paimon is sitting here at the paper factory, correct?" Cass shook his head in agreement and Sam continued.

"Now we need to do the spell somewhere that is a safe distance but close enough to be effective."

"Well there's a warehouse right over here, its close but they won't be able to locate you."

"Yes that will work" Cass agreed looking over at the girls which were showing each other their bra's. Cass had a look of fear on his face, as he watches the girls carelessly flash the oncoming traffic.

"Now what do we do with them" Sam said motioning to the girls, that had now moved on to talking about the shoes they could get why they were here and all boys they would see. It wasn't long before both Anna and Penny noticed Dean, Sam, and Castel were staring at them.

"Oh can I go with Sam and Castel" Anna asked raising her hand.

"That sounds awesome; I totally want to go with Dean." Penny replied and Sam shook his head.

"Uh why don't they both go with you guys, so they don't get hurt?"

"I won't get hurt" Penny said moving towards Dean. "I'll be your look out, please Dean" she said looking up at him.

"Fine"

Castel was very quiet; he sat in the back seat between the girls. Sam sat in the front beside Dean and thought they were dropping Penny and Dean off, Dean drove. They reached the so called paper factory and Penny and Dean got out. Sam got out and climbed into the driver seat and Anna called shot gun. Without missing a beat she jumped from the back seat of the car to the front. Cass who was already about to climb in to the passenger's seat looked rather perplexed and shook as he looked down at the girl that just stole his seat.

Dean looked over at Cass, who held the door open. "Better luck next time mate" he said smacking Cass gently on the shoulder. Cass climbed into the back and Dean leaned in to the car. "Alright be back here at eight; Penny and I should be done then. And Sammy be careful" for them acting like children a lot it was times like these that you could tell they really were brothers, ones that cared about one another. Anna and Penny exchanged looks though Cass was the only one that caught it. Dean shut the door and tapped it and standing up to say "Come on Penny" and then grabbed her sweater and pulling her along side of him. Anna, Sam, and Cass drove off leaving Dean alone with Penny.

He quickly learned that Penny could be a little much to handle. She didn't really grasp the whole part of being silent. She was so busy talking to Dean about how she thought it was stupid for a demon to be using a paper factory as a cover that she wasn't much of a look out and missed the demons coming back. Dean grabbed her and in a panic he picked the closes room to them to hide; the smallest closet in the whole world. There was only enough room for Penny and Dean to sit side by side and they had to sit, it was one of those closets that roof sloped down.

"You were suppose to be a look out, that generally means you were generally you were to be looking out so something like this didn't happen" Dean whispered.

"Oh like this is my fault, couldn't you have found a bigger closet."

"I'm sorry I was a little strapped for time with that fact that you weren't looking out when you were to be the look out. And by the way this is totally your fault Penny."

"Oh stop being a big baby, look everything is fine. We just have to wait two hours and forty-three minutes and Sam, Anna, and Castel will get here. It we stay calm and keep ourselves busy than time while past in no time at all. I suggest we talk about something such as movies, I know movies."

"Okay movies, have you ever seen Psycho?"

Getting Penny to talk about movies turned out to not be such a good idea; because she went from movies to books back to movies than to the actors, which naturally lead her to TV shows. She went on and on and on that Dean was beginning to think he lost his mind especially when Penny was beginning to make sense.

"How much longer do we have?"

"Uh" Penny began "two hours and thirty-three minutes."

"What, it's only been ten minutes."

"Yes, well anyways back to what I was saying about the underlining message. Most people think that like don't do drugs, which in a way it is but there's so much more to the Basketball Diaries."

Dean throw his head in his hands and mumbled kill me now, he would have rather gone back to hell than discuses underlining meanings to dramas and songs he had never heard of. But his clear boredom and lack of input into the conversation didn't stop Penny from talking.

After she exhausted the movie, star, TV show, and music topic she moved on to talking about Dean and his life. At one point she compared Dean's childhood to that of a crab's life moving from shell to shell, as she put it. Then she told him that his life was pathetic and he was no more than a troubled man whore, but she meant it with love. She then determined that his porn and sex addiction his way of dealing with his mother untimely demise and that he drank so much because he couldn't deal with his father issues, though she didn't put it quite so politely.

Dean's eyes were popping out of his head, not only had she talked for two hours straight, she made him even more uncomfortable by going in to great detail on how her thumb was double jointed and you could see it moving around. She then went in to count all the animals she had in her life and how most of which were "just as horny as you Dean."

"God if you're listening, I know you don't care but hell was better than this. I'll do anything if you just give her laryngitis."

*****

"How long do you think they been stuck there" Cass asked Sam.

"Who knows, more importantly how do we get them out?"

"I have an idea" Anna said pulling their attention "a pretty dame good idea."

Anna explained here idea and though they complained about using her as bait, it was a really good idea. Getting set up wasn't hard they surrounded the building with salt and placed devils traps at each of the trances and exits in case a demon got by the salt. Sam then recorded an exorcism that Cass would hook up to the speaker. Sam would be in charge of killing Paimon who would clearly be bond to his meat sack. They had to act quickly since Paimon would soon figure out that they had put up a magical wall blocking him from his followers.

Just before go time the three of them exchanged a look of luck though no one spoke. Both Sam and Cass could tell Anna was nervous though she remained as calm as she could.

Anna walked through the front door and yelled "Lucy I'm home" Every demon stopped what they were doing and turned and looked at her. "You know Evan I just don't like the stationary I picked I think I want to change it to that egg shell colour and to that rose pattern...Hello you're not Evan."

"May I help you Ms...?"

"Dench, Judi Dench."

"Why Ms Dench you've had a face lift or 30."

"Oh I was hoping you wouldn`t know who that was." The demons were beginning to walk towards Anna when Dean and Penny busted out of the closet and Sam came in the front door.

The thirteen demons laughed and then the speaker went on. Some demons covered their ears but Sam went after them with the knife; the whole thing was like shouting fish in a bucket.

When the perfect plan as Anna deemed it, was over they stood outside and Anna basked in the glory.

"Aren't I just amazing, I'm like Yoda only taller and a girl."

"Well aren't you just full of yourself." Penny rolled her eyes, "Anyways Dean and I had it covered, didn't we Dean."

"Penny what did I say?"

"I'm not allowed to talk to you unless it is of great importance and that means someone must be dying or the impala is hurt" she recited.

"What happened in the closet and were did Castel go?"

"He does that" Sam said tapping Anna on the shoulder, "good job by the way."

*****

They arrive at the closes hotel and that's when the bickering started. As soon as they walk through the door to their rooms Sam and Dean went at it like little children. About stupid things like Sam waiting too long to get Dean and Penny out of there. Then it they went to bed angry after they exhausted themselves fighting until four o'clock in the morning. But As soon as ten came around the next morning they were at it again.

"You shouldn't have let her do that Sam" Dean yelled.

"There weren't a lot of options Dean."

"I don't care it was your job to keep here safe what it something had happened."

"Nothing happened; I was in control the entire time."

"Was it really you in controlled or was it powered up Sam that was in control?"

"I told you I'm clean."

"How do we really know that huh Sam, I see the way you look at the blood-"

"Oh come on Dean, how many times do I have to say it I'm sorry I screwed up. The apocalypse is my fault I know but you cannot blame me for god turning his back on us. Will you ever just let it go, well fine another way Dean?"

"No" he said be for stomping off out the door.

"Fine" Sam yelled stomping off in the other direction.

"Alright, which one do you want to talk to Sam or Dean?" Anna said look over to Penny; who stood there almost confused by what had just unfolded.

"Uh, I think I'll go talk to Sam. Since the closet incident Dean doesn't want really me talking to him unless it is of some importance; I think I scared him."

"Okay when were done with their drama you have to, like seriously have to tell me what happened in the closet." Penny nodded and Anna walked out the door after Dean.

Penny looked over to the direction that Sam had stomped off in. She took a deep breath and made her way over to the sulky Sam. Sam sat on his bed with his computer on his lap, he didn't look up when Penny entered, and he assumed it was Dean. She startled him though when she jumped on the bed.

"Oh dear god" Sam said nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Hello Sammy" Penny said mimicking Hannibal Lector Trying to get a smile from Sam, but failed miserably. "Okay not a Hannibal fan, moving on know. Are you okay?"

"Fine"

"Okay, so do you often feel like Dean's judging you?"

"What, no, where on earth did that come from."

"Uh, I was there when you and Dean got in to your little fright. It was pretty clear that Dean makes you feel negligible." He didn't answer her, "uh, you obviously feel remorse for what had happened and you want to atone for it. And this is very good because remorse and wanting to atone for something you have done shows that you know you were in the wrong and that you've learned your lesson."

"And how do you know all this?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me so." It went silent but only for a moment; "believe it or not I'm a good listener and I wait until your finish speaking to judge you."

Sam smiled, "You heard the fight, you know what happened" he said and the smile was gone as fast as it appeared.

"Yeah and I don't understand how you can blame yourself. Yes what happened was bad, but she used you, she played on your good nature. Is it the cashiers fault if some steels her keys and robs a bank?"

"That's different."

"Okay, is it the writer of a horror movies fault if someone copies the crime in the horror movie?"

"How is that even in the same category?"

"I'm trying to show you that there are people who can be suggestively part of the crime but they are still the victims. She used you Sam, that's not your fault." Penny yelled at him causing him to lean away from her.

"Try telling Dean that."

"I'm telling you Sam" She stopped for a moment to calm herself before she spoke again. "Did you have feelings for Ruby?"

"I don't know"

"Oh I think you do Sammy, I think you do know" she often came off high as she spoke; though she never did drugs.

"Uh okay, I guess I did. I should have known better, I should have listened to Dean."

"Yes you should have but you didn't and whose fault is that?"

"Mine"

"Oh, I'm not really helping am I?"

"No but it's nice that you cared enough to ask."

"Hey I'm the nice one, Anna's the mean one. She would probably tell you to suck it up rub some dirt on it be a man."

"Uh, isn't that kind of like what you just did?"

"No, I backed into."

*****

She didn't have to walk far, the bruiting man stood at the corner of a park watching the family's play. Anna walked over to stand beside him, at six foot one and her no more than five two they must have been a sight. She looked up at him and gently touched his forearm, he didn't acknowledge her. She then went on to do something that he had to acknowledge; she brought her arm down and through her entire body into him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"What the hell" he said stumbling to reclaim his balance.

"You left me no choice, what's up?"

"Excuse me"

"What is up with up, how are you, why were you and Sam fighting like two little girls back there?"

Dean didn't answer her, he just walked away to go and sit on a bench. Anna rolled her eyes and followed. Comforting people was so much easier when they truly want her help. Dean didn't, he was like her and would let it beat him up inside until it killed him.

"You need a vent my friend" she said taking a seat next to him. "The hand that rocks the cradle is usually the fat guy that rocks the boat" Dean gave her a funny look, it is defiantly the oddest thing that had ever come from her mouth but she lived by this. "It's just this saying I have, the shit disturbers are usually always the same. There always pulling the sane stunts. By the way the only way you're going to get rid of me is to talk to me and I have tones of weird facts and sayings."

"Are you threatening me?" She shook her head yes and Dean rolled his eyes. They sat there silent for a moment; Dean scratched his head, she could do whatever she wanted, he wasn't giving in.

"Did you know scientist wanted to see if LSD had any medical?"

"Why would you think you have no choice in the matter?" Anna's voice was soft as she spoke.

"That's just what I'm told, it makes sense though."

"How so, how do you not having a choice in letting another male being inhabited your body make sense?"

"You make it sound like rape?"

"From where I stand there's not much of a difference." Dean was quiet after that, Anna had a point but what Michael had said just over ruled her.

"I told you what Michael said, that everything was predestined. So what's the point of fighting something that I'm just going to lose?"

"Nothing in life is completely certain, trust me on that one. I think the only person or mystic being that knows anything for certain is God. I mean look at the writings, profits or oracles were writing what God saw or what God said would come to past. From what you've told me and what Penny has told me from what you've told her; angles depend on profits and oracles just as much as you or me, unless the angles were in directly speaking with God...But don't you see it was a scare tactic, they are afraid that your will is winning, that they were wrong and maybe man is stronger than they are. See that makes sense to me because we have something that the angles lack."

Dean turned and looked at her, she stared forward and he could just see the wheels turning inside her head. She was a thinker, someone that could live happily inside their own head. "And what would that be, what could we possibly have that they lack."

"A reason to stop that war" she said turning to look at him. "One man protecting his family, his home is strong enough to make a difference. Now imagine when every human being become under attack, we will defend ourselves our very nature to the death, that has to count for something."

"How can you be so certain of this? Anna I have been doing this for a hell of a long time and the things I've seen, we'll be lucky..." he cleared his throat, "we'll be lucky if ten percent of the human population survives."

"Dean I may be young, I may be stupid, and I may be naive, but I know that even ten percent has a fighting chance. I know that percentages and odds are just numbers but you can beat the odds and that's the point. You don't take things lying down, you fight and you don't stop." Her voice cracked but she calmed herself down, she be dammed if she cried. "I have faith in humanity and in logic, and wiping out the entire world just isn't logical." There was a fire in her that use to be inside Dean, but he was tired now, there wasn't much left of him to give. She forced a smiled at him and looked away.

Anna was a lot of things, weird and insane include, but she wasn't stupid nor was she naive. There was an old kind of wisdom to her and some inside told Dean lying wasn't the right thing to do. If he was going to tell her the truth he'd want to tell both Penny and her at the same time. Keeping this from them was now just stupid, they had proven that they could be useful and helpful, they had proven that they could be resourceful, and most of all they had proven that they could take care of themselves. And at that thought it was done, Dean was going to tell them everything, what they were and why they were needed. He was going to tell them the truth.

* * *

_Uh just a little thing to let you know so you don't think these girls are a couple. There just friends the whole bra thing is something I do with my friends, I just think its another piece of clothing. has any one else done that or are all my friends (including me) freaks. lol_

_Sorry again_

_Bye_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello all so I know I said I had to writ exams soon and wouldn't be able to update for a while but I couldn't help myself._

_Sp please review I love suggestions and I am so happy that you think its funny._

_I am even more ecstatic that some else agrees with me about Jesse McCartney. I mean I was, I still am in his whole age range and back then yuck. Now not so much he has a nice smile and looks like he be a good kisser but lets face it if he keeps going to go back to be blonde I rather get eaten by a mutated man eating sea cow. Cruel but true I cant help what I find attractive i.e. Jensen Ackles._

_So seriously if you think of something you might like to see happen let me know. _

_Enjoy _

* * *

Chapter 4

Dean and Sam quietly argued while Penny and Anna sat at the table waiting for the reason Dean told them not to move. Sam looked at them then back at Dean, with a small nod they move to sit across the table from the girls.

"Alright were going to tell you guys the whole truth" Dean began. "Uh, there isn't an easy or delicate way to put this so we're going to hit this right on the head. You two are like two sides of a coin, a very supernatural coin but a coin none the less. And what you are is uh kind of the most powerful psychics in the world." Neither Penny nor Anna spoke they just looked at Dean and Sam with blank faces.

"Uh are you guys okay?"...Silence... "Maybe they're in shock" Sam stated.

Penny turned to Anna and went to open her mouth but changed her mind she then looked away and began processing the news she just received. An awkward silence sat in the room, Penny stared blankly out the window while Anna looked dumbfound at Sam and Dean; her mouth gaping as she just stared at them. This lasted a little while longer before both began to laugh and laugh extremely hard.

"I told you to stay out of my head" Penny squeaked out which made them both laugh harder.

"That's how we were wearing the same outfit when we meet."

"Are you wearing the same underwear as me?"

"Uh no, or at least I don't think so"

"Hey were not sisters we just read each other's minds."

Dean and Sam looked slightly frighten and very confused at the giggling fit that sat before them. After fifteen minutes straight of random one liners and very loud booming laughing Dean thought they better move on and tell them how serious this was.

"Okay, okay that's enough this is very serious. You two are as I said two sides of a coin-"

"I'm so the heads" Penny giggled.

"Oh yeah who died and made you Queen" this made them laugh again. Dean gave them a look and Anna tapped Penny, "okay were done I swear."

"Together you guys can plot out any movement made by either, you know all the players without being introduced to them. If Lucifer was to get a hold of you two it be catastrophic. Penny you hold all the information on heaven, while Anna holds all the information on hell. You're what both sides need to win the war." It went quiet in the room again before both Penny and Anna began to laugh again.

"Were like book ends" Penny said turning to Anna. Anna's head slammed on the table she could no longer contain the laughter.

"Well" Sam began, "they're taking this better than I thought they would."

"Yeah a little too well"

*****

It had been two weeks since Dean and Sam had informed Penny and Anna of their predicament and neither of the two had really come to terms with it. Every time it was brought up the two went into hysterics which somehow got them out of answering any questions that were about the whole psychic thing. Those two girls were better at hiding how they felt than Dean was when it came time to telling Sam he loved him.

They just pulled in to a small town just outside Washington DC and right away they saw some strange happenings. Like men pulling over to the side of the road near this bar and just leaving their wives, girlfriends, and children in the car. Dean couldn't help himself and pulled the car over.

"Let's see what's up; Penny Anna, stay here." Dean said as both he and Sam got out of the car.

Penny and Anna waited in the car, and they waited, and they waited. Then they waited some more until the finally they said nuts to this, got out and went into the direction Sam and Dean had gone off in. They walked into a bar that was packed full of men and only one woman, who sat in the middle of the room Sam and Dean were right beside her. Anna rolled her eye and her and Penny began to push their way through the tightly packed room. Men from all ages were in the room all hovered around a woman that wasn't the prettiest. She was quiet heavy and short, with acne and braces. Her hair was pulled back and looked like it could use a trim and she snorted like a pig when she laughed. Penny leaned over to Anna and whispered "Miss Piggy". This was not the girl that most of these guys in the room would be swooning over.

When Penny and Anna reached Sam and Dean it was like they were completely engulfed by this woman. Anna nudged Penny in Dean's direction as he looked starry eyed up and the woman.

"Uh Dean, Sam" Penny began but they didn't pay any attention to her.

"Hello guy's" Anna said waving her arm at Sam. Penny and Anna exchanged a look and Penny took a deep breath.

"SAMMY, DEANO" she screamed and every stopped to look at them.

"Who let them in" said the woman.

"One moment Leah, my love" Sam said as he and Dean walked over to Penny Anna. "What are you doing here" Sam said angrily.

"Yeah can't you see you embarrassing us in front of Leah?"

"Mm hmm, okay" Penny and Anna said at the same time.

"Uh who is Leah" Penny said crossing her arms.

"Only my heart, my soul, my everything" Dean said looking back at her.

"Are you on crack" Anna asked seriously.

Leah got down and walked toward them, "Dean Sam who are these digestion fat creatures?"

"Miss Piggy said what" Anna said crossing her arms.

"There nobody" Sam said Pushing Penny to the side.

"Leave" Dean said looking back at them.

Just as they were about to leave Anna got a look at Leah's shoulder. "Wait a minute I've seen that before." She said pointing it out; Dean grabbed her arm and forcefully told them to leave. So they left, confused and very, very shocked; Penny and Anna left the bar.

"Uh Anna did that at all strike you as odd?"

"Yep, excuse me Ms. My friend and I were wondering if you could tell us what's going on here?"

"Yeah that bitch showed up and all the men in this town swarm her." The woman said and then walked off.

"Well that's odd" Anna said looking at Penny.

"You think" Penny answered back.

They both got very quiet and looked up at one another "witch" they said at the same time as if it was obvious.

*****

Penny and Anna did the best they could to find out who this Leah was but if the asked a woman all they got was she just showed up one day. And if they asked a man they got she's the most wonderful, sexy woman in the world. They tried to research her on the internet but they didn't have a last name.

Slowly every one exited the bar; Dean and Sam were on either side of her. Penny and Anna walked over to them.

"Uh where are you going?" They asked at the same time, both sounding rather motherly.

"Leah has am motel room she is letting us crash in" Sam answered.

"Oh that's nice what about us?" Penny asked crossing her arms.

"We don't care, here sleep in the impala" Dean said tossing her the keys.

"That's it" Anna yelled, "Don't you morons see, she is a witch she has bewitched you."

"What the hell Anna, are you jealous" Dean said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously dude what drugs are you on?"

"Dean, Sam pay no attention to them, let's just go back to my place and have some fun."

Penny made a gagging noise, "You guys can't fall for that; can you."

Dean and Sam wrapped their arms around Leah and walked past them. Leah stopped and turned around "Hey nice shoes by the way" she said with a tone as Sam and Dean followed her way towards the motel. Penny looked down at her feet; the comment had to be directed at her Anna wasn't wearing any shoes.

"They are completely wrapped around her slutty little finger" Anna said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "She is so has to be a witch, why can't they see that?"

"I mean come on my shoes are so cute."

"Yes Penny they are, I love them. Which just proves that she is a witch and a bitch but what do we do about it?"

"I don't know, Dean and Sam usually take care of the killing but if they are wrapped, it falls on us. We could take care of her but it's just getting them away from her." They stared out in the direction she led them off in. "Hey you would tell me if you didn't like my shoes right?"

"Yes I would..." A smile peaked on Anna's lips, "and I have a plan."

"A plan, like you last plan that had me out in the middle of the woods with no flash light."

"It was your idea to look for her in the woods."

"Yeah and it was you that said and I quote "if we just follow the path straight we'll be fine" and that as we both know didn't work out so great."

"It's not my fault you walked into a tree."

"Mm hmm, whatever"

Anna rolled her eyes, "this is...uh...well the chances of us screwing this plan up are very slim. Here's what we do; we get Sam and Dean away from her and give them both mild sleeping pills then we stick the in there car for like twenty minutes flat, then simple like pie we go and kill her."

Penny shook her head, "you know" she began, "I do believe this is one of our best plans and I know exactly how we're going to kill her and don't worry I'll use the shot gun."

Did you ever notice that sometimes those perfect plans that you can't get wrong are the ones that go the most astray? In Penny and Anna's that statement couldn't be truer. Nothing went right from the get go; what was supposed to be a simple plan, even more so, a simply execute of the plan turned into a frenzy of mistakes and mishaps. The only thing that was smooth sailing was asking the motel manager what room was Leah's. Not only did they get the wrong drugs, i.e. allergy pills instead of sleeping pills, Penny broke the key in the trunk of the impala (both could wait to tell Dean about this) and Anna dropped her coffee all over Sam's computer (another slightly terrifying experience the would have to go through, when Sam found out). Penny also didn't know how to load the shot gun and ended up killing a pigeon; they had a little funeral and then were attacked by a whole swarm of pigeons. So after fleeing for their lives it was time for the plan to take complete and full action; hopefully no one would be injured or possibly die while there perfectly planned plan was executed.

Anna grounded up the allergy pills and slipped them into the water bottles; she had already called Sam and asked him to meet her and Penny outside, they had news about Lucifer. She wasn't sure how they were going to get him to drink it but she figured Penny had some idea. Penny hid the gun; both agreed it was safer if she loaded the gun latter since it would be a little hard to explain if she accidently shot someone.

They stood outside the impala and Sam came sulking over, he look a little miffed though they couldn't figure out why, they hadn't done anything yet.

"What" he snapped.

"Uh are you okay" Penny said looking up at him.

"Fine, what is this 'unbelievably important news that can't wait?'?"

"Uh you look parched" Penny said taking the water from Anna, "here Sam, have a drink Anna hasn't drunk from it yet."

"No thanks, can you tell me what you found out?"

"We are just looking after you health, a healthy Sam is a happy Sam." Penny said holding out the bottle.

"Thank you Penny but no thank you, I'm not thirsty"

"Fine but I don't know about you Anna but I've mostly seen you drink alcohol and you should be drinking about eight glasses of water a day. Right Anna?"

"What oh yeah eight glasses so you can have a health body enriched with vitamins and stuff."

"Exactly so you can have health poop, you want health poop right Sam?"

"It I drink the dame water will you promise to stop talking?"

"Yes" Penny said moving the water out towards Sam.

Sam took the water and opened it up bringing it to his lips both Anna and Penny leaned forward. Sam took a small sip and made a face; "It tastes funny."

"Drink it or I'll start talking about poop again."

Sam brought it to his lips and chugged it back. Pulling it back he was making funny faces before scratching his head and saying "I don't feel so well."

"Maybe you should have a lie down" Anna said walking towards him.

"No I'll be fine I think it was just the taste."

"What you don't feel sleepy or anything" Anna almost yelled.

"What, why would I..." Penny grabbed the first thing she saw, a large stick and hit Sam in head. "What the hell?"

Penny screamed and hit him in the head repeatedly until his body went limp and Sam fell to the ground.

"Uh Penny in what part of did we decide that you beat Sam to death?"

"I panicked"

"Uh you think"

"Did I kill him?" She said suddenly worried about her mad woman attack.

Anna bent down and checked him over. "Well" she began "He is still breathing and he'll have a hell of a headache but he will live. Now are you going to bash my head in or can you put the stick down?"

"What, oh sorry" she said throwing the stick to the side. "What do we do with the other bottle of water and more important what do we do about Dean?"

"Well were not beating him with a stick. Uh I'll figure out something to do with Dean; you stay here and deal with Sam, get him as comfortable as you can-"

"Do I still use the duct tape?"

"Do you still want to use the duct tape?"

"Kind of..."

"Okay just do it comfortably."

Anna walked off and Penny went to their bag and pulled out the pink roll of duct tape. Penny smiled "Hehehehe" she chuckled evilly as she pulled a piece of duct tape off.

*****

Anna walked back to Leah's motel room. She had no idea what she was going to say or do now. She took a deep breath as she turned the door knob and pushed open the door. She stepped in and screamed; suddenly realizing why Sam was in a mood. Dean and Leah were going at it like rabbits. Anna turned around thought it didn't really help she could still hear the moaning.

"Uh can we please put a pause on the uh happy hour? Young person in room who doesn't need to be incarcerated in mental ward for the rest of her life" Anna said eyes widened and paler than normal. Dean didn't respond it was like he was unaware of Anna's awkward presences in the room. "Uh Hello, barely legal teenager please stop procreating." Again she paused for a response though she got nothing. "Alright think Anna if I were...no I'm not going there. Uh FIRE, HELLO THE BUILDING IS ON FIRE; WE'ER ALL GOING TO DIE" she screamed, again nothing. "Oh I got it; Dean a demon found Penny and Sam we need your help."

And like Dean was pulled out of a trance he jumped right over pulling Anna around to look at him. "What tell me everything" he shouted.

"Ahh pants, pants would be good" She through her hands over her face.

Dean grabbed his pants and through them on while Leah called his name, "Anna lets go" he said grabbing her arm. Anna looked back at Leah and stuck her tongue out at her. "Where are they" he said causing Anna to look at him and take notice in what he was wearing, his boots were untied and his shirt hung open. He looked like a slob but he walked with a determined force that she had never seen before in him.

"Uh, near the impala over there" she whispered suddenly losing nerve for what she was about to do. "Sorry" she whispered.

"For what" Dean said as they walked around a corner to see the Sam taped up in a florescent pink cocoon. Dean stopped and gave a puzzled look than look to Anna. "What the..." Anna kicked Dean in the groin causing him to fall; she picked up a rock and knocked him over the head. Dean fell to the ground landing with a thud.

"For that" she whispered looking up to see Penny with her hands on her hips.

"Why are you allowed to beat them with objects and I'm not" she whined.

"I'm not...this was...I had no choice stop being a baby and help me tie Dean up."

"I'm not and only if you say please."

"Penny would you please help me duct tape Dean to Sam?"

"Why yes, yes I would love to."

After Dean was securely secured to Sam; Penny and Anna march off to go kill themselves a witch. They began walking back to Leah's motel room.

"So" Anna began "When this is done I have to scrub my brain and gouge my eyes out."

"Why what happened?"

"Well when I happened to enter in the motel room I got a disgusting surprise."

"What"

"Well Penny they were having sex."

"Who?"

"Dean and Leah, they we're getting it on, bow Chaka wow wowing it, bumping uglies, boinking, porking it, kannoodling. I am so completely scarred for life now." Anna said and her voice raising several octaves, causing Penny to shake her head in agreement to her friend's distress.

"Where do you get these terms by the way?"

"Oh movies, books, the internet, you know the usual sources." Then both agreed that Dean was very good looking but he was more like a big brother to them. And they walked around the corner seeing the large amount of men standing in front of the room.

Leah new they were coming and had all her bewitched minds waiting to stop them. Penny and Anna were good at getting through crowds but none of those crowds tried to kill the before. The worst part was they couldn't kill them; it wasn't their fault that they were under the control of some evil crazed witch. They stood their looking at the wall of muscle that stood in their way; wide eyed at the surely impossibility of their next chore. They couldn't go back Leah's spell made her like a drug to men, Dean and Sam would surely be ensnared for the rest of their lives. Penny and Anna exchanged looks they knew there was no turning back. So with deep breaths the walked forward, slowly and unsure of how far they would get.

"Ah the big heroes" Leah said standing in front of the door.

"Actually its heroines were girls" Anna said giving Penny's hand a tight squeeze then letting go, she was scared stiff and from the look of Penny's shacking hands so was she.

"What are you going to do little girls kill me. I am all powerful you can't stop me."

"Well that s a little egotistic of you" Anna said with a smirk.

"We don't have to stop you" Penny said loading the shot gun. "All we have to do is kill you."

With one hand a powerful wind throw the gun from Penny's hands. Both stood their frozen stiff with fear.

Leah laughed, "You're useless, pathetic children-"

"Really" Anna cut her off, a venom in her voice rifled Leah's. "Well why don't you come down here and say that to our faces; you over grown, wart infested, blubber butt."

"Oh, nice insult Anna and I believe that makes it one for the good guys."

Leah angrily stepped down from her safe haven and walked up to Penny and Anna. "If you think I'm afraid of two little girls you are sadly mistaken."

"Actually we were hoping you weren't, we were just hoping you were really stupid" Anna said grabbing hold of Leah. Penny pulled out a knife and jabbed it in to Leah's tattoo on her shoulder.

"The thing is Leah once the emblem is destroyed you go bye, bye." Penny said and Anna let go.

Leah backed away throwing her arms in the air as her skin began to crack and burn, consuming her into a fiery ball until she was no more.

"Thank god for back up plans" Anna side to Penny. All the men that Leah had under her spell began to slowly come back. None were really sure what had happened but all remembered it.

Anna and Penny turned around to go and free Dean and Sam, Anna looked at Penny. "You know" she began, "we could total do this for a living."

"What kill people?"

"No abduct people; I mean look at the great job we did with Sam and Dean. Yeah sure I'm scarred for life and we found out when you panic you get violent. Allergy pills will not knock someone out; pink duct tape is just cool, and most importantly pigeons hold a grudge. But I think that is the line of work is what we are made for."

"I see your point. We did do a hell of a job didn't we?"

*****

Sam sat on in the impala with ice packs encasing his head practically. Dean drove and all was quiet.

"Uh Sam" Penny began, "I'm sorry I impaled you with a stick."

Anna made a small chuckle and Sam glared back, "Sorry" she said immediately looking away.

"We did do all of this from the bottom of our hearts and if it makes you feel any better we were attacked by pigeons and Anna walked in on Dean and Leah going at it like rabbits."

"Do you want to know how we won" Anna asked shyly. No one answered for a moment then Sam turned back to them.

"Alright how did you do it and keep your voices down; it's bad enough with the ringing in my ears."

"Okay" Penny began, "Well we figured that you know; only a witch could be that big of a bitch and not like my shoes so we did some digging around..."

"And it turned out that she was ensnaring all the men in the town to worship her; which we tried to tell you guys but she already bewitched you..."

"So we took it into our own hands to save you guy's butts but we had to get the two of you away from her so we came up with this plan to drug you..."

"But we accidently got allergy pills instead and they didn't have any effect so, you know. But then I started thinking and..."

"You know how Anna recognized the tattoo on Leah's shoulder right, well we remember were we'd seen it. It is the symbol for this demon and..."

"Well basically the demon gives you pretty well ultimate power but there's a ketch, you have to die in and be born again..."

"But as soon as the connection was terminated Leah could no longer live..."

"Therefore all the spells she casted while she was alive, is alive the right word?"

"I think so or maybe we should use un-dead. Well anyways the entire spell was counteracted and everything was put back to normal."

"So" Dean said, "how did you sever the connection?"

"Oh we stabbed her in the shoulder" Penny answered.

"Oh come on Penny it was totally all you" Anna complemented.

"Anna you held her still it was a joint effort."

Sam turned forward and at the same time Dean and him said, "Weird."

"Oh by the way you need a new lock in your trunk-"

"And a new computer."

Both Sam and Dean laughed for a moment the yelled "Wait, What?"

* * *

_I have a question who do you like better Jensen or Jared? Sam or Dean? Castel or Bobby (for all you weird kinky people, not judging what ever floats your boat)_

_Character wise what do you think about Anna and Penny?_

_Let me know or I find you...creepy...just kidding...but it would be helpful if you let me know_

_Thank you_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello people!_

_First thing before I forget...._

_Hello deanobsesseddisorder, nice to meet you and I'm glad you are enjoying the story/. To answer your question and I think you might have actually stumped me on this one. Where do I get my ideas, well my brain kind of works this way in everyday life. My ideas are my sense of humour and it never hurt to bring in the things you see every day._

_Hehehehhaha sorry it's like 1130 at night and I'm suppose to be going out tomorrow but I cant sleep and I promised someone I know that reads the story it would be up. It's funny she's actually the one that harasses me to put this up and keeps harassing me to write more and post._

_Enjoy if anything offends or there are any mistakes please let me know and I'm sorry. Got questions ask I shall try to answer got suggestions of things you might like to see happen let me know I will see what I can do. Oh and Please review, I want to feel the love and the hate if you got any or I will have to stop writing and crawl under a rock and die._

* * *

Chapter 5

They arrived at Bobby's and they were introduced. Bobby was a little over whelmed by the amount of questions Penny and Anna asked. Though they still had really yet to accept what they were they want to know what they were wanted for. But those questions had missing answers; truth was that Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Cass didn't know what they were wanted for. All Cass ever said was that was high up on the chain of command like Michael high.

Even with all their knowledge about good and evil, Penny and Anna knew nothing about what they were. Those chapters were missing from their books and this, this was nerve racking for the both of them. They had the ability to get into each other's heads, just like twins can but that didn't help. They were flying in the dark unable to see if they were on the right path. How couldn't this scare two girls, which four weeks ago were deciding who's hotter Paul Walker or Vin Diesel? It did help that they were getting home sick; Anna was beginning to complain that she missed her mother's brownies and her father's meatloaf. Penny complained that she needed to get home and finish a movie she started watching with her sister. Sam was beginning to remember how young they we're and Dean, Dean was beginning to feel guilty for ripping them away from their lives.

Dean stood in the store hopelessly lost amongst the shoes and dresses. Penny and Anna had decided to do something nice for Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castel. Making them a nice dinner was the only way that they could think of repaying them for saving their lives multiple times. Castel tried to get out of it several times but Anna threatened him. Castel confirmed that he be there by six or else and Penny and Anna kicked Dean, Bobby, and Sam out of Bobby's place until six.

Sam took Bobby shopping for supplies and Dean told them he had some things he had to pick up something's. In truth he had over heard the girls talking about all the things they missed and he wanted to make them feel better. He knew that buying them stuff wouldn't really fix any problems but it was the thought that counted. He had felt like an idiot earlier steeling their things in order to get the right styles and sizes; though that didn't compare to how he felt now. Dean was standing in a store full of females looking at clothes which he could figure out how they went on let alone whether or not Penny or Anna would wear it. He picked up a shirt or a dress, he wasn't sure, and held it up to himself.

"Um I think you'll need a bigger size sir." A young woman said coming up to him.

"What" Dean said shocked at what she said, she gestured to the outfit. "Oh this isn't for me" he said slightly panicked and embarrassed at her comment.

"For your girlfriend then"

"No uh could you maybe help me though?"

"If you tell me that this is for your mother I'm leaving now."

"No, no, no, it's for uh I guess their friends of mine. See their much younger than I am, well not much younger their 18 and have been feeling a little down lately so I'm trying to uh get them something that they would like and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Do these _friends_ know about each other?"

"Of course their best friends"

"You dating two 18 year olds that are best friends, are you trying to ruin their lives?"

"I'm not dating them; seriously were all just friends with no benefits of any kind."

She gave him a funny look, "alright what are they into?"

"Uh Penny is Penny and Anna is Anna" Dean said it like the woman would know exactly who he was talking about.

"I'm going to need a little more than that" she replied though Dean didn't have a clue what she meant. "How do they dress, what kind of music do they listen to, things like that."

"Oh well I guess Penny dresses more to the classic rocker look with baggie t-shirts, lots of jeans, and is very versatile in her music choice; though it's the crap they have on the radio today. Penny's looks like she'd play the sports, she's not manly looking but she's very fit for her size, which is small they are both extremely thin, their like...thin. While Anna is preppy punkish looking, uh she looks very comfortable; wear's a lot of dark clothing though it looks really good on her because of her pale skin. She has great taste in music, it's all the old school rock like from the 80's and 70's era. She is very delicate looking; she doesn't look like she can hold her own but she can."

"And tell me again that you not dating either one of them."

Dean detected the sarcasm in her voice and his voice got low and rough. "Can you help me or not?"

"Well as nice of an idea this is I would suggest you get them jewellery or perfume."

"Oh" he looked down confused and the woman shied.

"Look Jane over their can help you sir, she has been helping mu husband for years." Dean looked over to the elderly lady and smiled. Thanking the woman he walked over to Jane.

After explaining his dilemma the woman asked him what kind of perfume they wore. Dean didn't know any of the answers to the questions she asked; all he knew was that they smelled nice. In the end he went with jewellery, a long emerald pendent necklace for Penny and a simple silver bracelet with four tiny white diamonds for Anna. He thought both suited them and hoped that it would cheer them up.

Dean looked down at his watch it was five to six so he had to be getting back, pissing Anna off was scarier than any monster they had ever faced. As Penny was the calm one, the nice one; Anna was a little bit of a hot head, she couldn't deal with stupidity. Penny was the calmest person Dean had ever met, no matter how worked up Anna could get, Penny just took it with a grain of salt and let her rant at her. Not to say that Penny didn't have her moments of anger they were just few and far between her moments of creeping Dean out with her bizarre questions and make no sense logic. He climbed into the impala and began his ride to Bobby's. In no time he arrived to see a house he hadn't seen since Bobby's dead wife came back from the grave, with clean windows and blinds neatly folded back. Dean walked up to the front door and gently opened it and the most delightful smell came flowing towards him.

"You're late" Penny Said popping up behind him. "You better hurry up and wash your hands; both Anna and I hate tardiness."

Dean did as he was told and then made his way into the dining room to See Bobby sitting at the table and Sam standing at the corner of the room talking to Penny. Anna was nowhere to be seen which concerned Dean because usually when Anna was left alone to do something or was just doing something with people around, she somehow injured herself. He walked over to Bobby and sat down.

"Where's Anna" he asked.

"In the kitchen getting the beer can out of the chickens butt." Bobby answered and Dean shook his head and then realized what Bobby just said, so gave him an odd look. "Don't ask me that's just what the weird one told me." Bobby referred to Penny as the weird one and Anna as the clumsy one.

"Yeah well you're a big dodo head" Penny yelled and stormed off into the kitchen.

"Penny" Sam began throwing his hands up in the air. He looked over at Dean and Bobby, "maturity is defiantly not her strong suit."

"What did you say to her" Dean asked standing up.

"I just said-"

"Hey! Sam I don't know your middle name Winchester," Anna said coming out of the kitchen, her finger stretched out towards Sam. "We spent...hold this moment" she walked over to Dean, "Hello" she said walking past him and grabbing the chair that he was sitting on, she past him and sat the chair in front of Sam, climbing up on it. "Uh where was I, oh yes; we spent all day cleaning and cooking you dinner and you refusing to eat is just plain rude."

"We got here at four" Sam said crossing his arms.

"So we saw spiders the size of Buicks, I don't really understand that analogy or know what a Buick is but we saw them."

"Yeah" Penny said from behind Anna.

"Look you idiots" Bobby said rolling over to them. "Sam will eat the dinner with us, we will all act like civilized people. Got it" Bobby looked at them all, getting nods from everyone in the room. "Alright, good; now get the clumsy one off the chair before she falls and brings the house down."

Sam smiled and went to help Anna off the chair but he was met by a very dirty look. "What do you think you are doing" She said crossing her arms and standing up straight.

"Uh helping you off the chair; I'm sorry Anna but from the time we've known you, you tend to get hurt doing the simple things."

Anna looked shocked at this and looked back at Penny who shook her head in agreement. "I'll have you all know I can get down off a chair all on my own." Anna stepped back and went off the chair and landed on the floor. "I'm okay" she yelled reaching her arm up before Penny came over and helped her up. Bobby looked at her and she quickly looked away, "I realize that moment didn't exactly prove my point but I'm really not that clumsy. Hey I worked in the kitchen all day or afternoon if you want to be literal, Mr. Sammy pants, and I didn't cut or break anything."

"You burnt your hand" Penny said crossing her arms.

"Yes Penny I burnt my hand, though I was under the impression that we were keeping that to ourselves."

"And when did we agree to this?"

"Oh shut it you porno addict."

"I thought it was a couch."

"A very small penis shaped couch?"

"Oh blow it out you bum and you promised to never talk about it again."

"Oh I lied" Penny and Anna went to exit the room and Anna looked back, "oh have a seat we'll be serving now." Dean followed them into the kitchen, "Uh can we help you" Anna said looking at Dean's extremely nervous face.

"I got you guys, uh girls, girls your girls." Dean said looking everywhere but at them.

"Oh well it good for you to notice the fact that were girls" Penny said giving him an odd look.

Dean looked out to see if Sam and Bobby were looking before he pulled out a bag and handed it to them. "Here" Dean said still unable to look at them. Penny opened the bag to see two boxes, one with her name the other's with Anna's name. The opened the boxes and said nothing, they just looked over their gifts. "You don't like them" Dean said in a whisper.

"Where's Castel" Anna said looking over to Penny. "Did he not believe me when I said I'd cast a spell to bind him to the TV and watch old reruns of Passions?"

Dean looked like he was having a tiny bit of a heart attack. "Well if you guys don't like them put them away before someone sees."

"Yes we do like them, or at least I love my bracelet, I don't know about you Penny?"

"Are you nuts dude? It's beautiful and it's my favourite colour, I love it. Why are you so nervous Dean, please tell me that you're not such a "mans man" that you've never given someone a gift before?"

"Of course I've given a gift before" Dean said crossing his arms, still talking in hushed tones.

"Oh so you've just never expressed your feelings through a gift?" Anna said placing the bracelet around her wrist.

"There are no feelings here; this is me feeling sorry for you both and nothing else."

"Okay, you know it can be argued that your whole obsession of being the big strong man comes from you lacking in your man hood." Penny stated as Anna placed the necklace around her neck.

"And lacking in your man hood can refer to you actual size of your scrotum; meaning it's either physically or mentally small. Or it can refer to you missing one of your gonads."

Dean looked at them wide eyed, "Did you two just...my...uh...my business is none of your business." Dean said this turning around to see Castel standing right behind him giving him a perplexed look. "Oh god those little shits planned this." He said hearing giggles from behind him.

"I thought they had been helping you with the war."

"Not that business Cass, and could you do something when you're standing behind someone; it's creepy when I turn around and your just there." Dean walked past Cass and went to sit at the table and Cass walked towards the girls.

"I checked" he said as the girls paid no attention to him. They just kept going on with their work, brining the food out to the table. Cass cleared his throat and Anna stopped to look at him.

"What did you check?"

"The spell you threatened to cast on me does not exist."

"Well I know that and now you know that, so go sit at the table and have you been drinking?" Anna walked over to him; she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I only had a few" Castel said going to sit at the table.

"How many is a few for an angel?" Anna asked but he didn't answer.

Penny and Anna sat down at the table and everyone looked at the shocked by the food that sat in front of them.

"Sorry" Penny began, "We only know how to cook for an army."

"I look's so good" Dean said digging into the meat.

"Dean" Anna looked disgusted by his display.

"Oh do you want us to say grace?" He looked so innocent.

"God no, just eat some vegetables." She said bringing a smile to everyone's face.

The laughter roared through the house as Penny and Anna entertained them with tails from their past. They even explained a few of their conversations that had left the boys scratching their heads. Even Castel seemed to be enjoying himself; on several occasions he had come close to showing an emotion.

"So I walked around the corner and looked over at my computer to see this penis on the screen. Well I didn't know what to say so I was just like, "Penny what are you doing?" And she went frantic tapping the computer trying to close the page but it wouldn't close and she stared repeating "I thought it was a couch" over and over again."

"You thought it was a couch, how do you get that confused with a couch?" Sam said taking a drink from his water.

"It looked like a couch until he flung it up at me. And you promised never to tell that story again."

"I lied and you were looking at porn on my computer."

"It was accidental porn." She squeaked throwing her head into her hands.

"Hey Penny" soothed "You want to hear about the first time Sammy saw a girls parts."

"Okay" Penny said head shooting up.

"I brought this girl back to are hotel room and Sammy was suppose to spend the night at the library-"

"Dean do not and I mean do not tell this story."

"Oh come on Sammy it was cute. Well Sam comes back early and decides to grab a shower. I had gone to get some snack so I guess you can't blame him for thinking we'd finished. Well anyways, what was her name?"

"I believe it was Rebecca" Sam said leaning back in his chair.

"Right Becky" Dean was grinning from ear to ear. "Anyways, Sam climbs in to the shower with Becky and I don't know who screamed louder Sammy or Becky." Anna started giggling to herself.

"Don't mind her Sam, she has a cruel streak."

"Well I would say so" a man said from behind them.

Dean and Sam turned around to look behind them. "Zachariah" Dean said about to get up but angels surrounded them.

"Oh please don't get up; we wouldn't want to disturb your dinner."

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Oh don't worry Dean I'm not here for you. We're here for your little friend." He said walking around the table and putting his hands on Penny's shoulders. Castel went to stand p but two angels went and held him down.

"You won't get us" Penny said pulling herself out from under his clutch.

"Us; my dear, dear girl we only here for you, we could care less about that abomination that is sitting beside you." Penny looked over at Anna, angels were surrounding them.

"Oh so are you going to ask Penny your questions and leave?" None of them answered her they all just kept moving towards her.

"Of course and we bow down to the Queen of England. Right you think we're just going to let the Light of Darkness live, come on how stupid do you think we are?" Zachariah said this and it brought confusion to everyone's faces.

"I'm sorry Light of whatiness?" Anna said scratching her head; she was getting more and more concerned for her safety.

"Kill her" Zachariah said grabbing a hold of Penny's arm. For a split second Penny and Anna caught each other's eyes.

"So that explains a lot" Penny scoffed pulling her arm free and turning to face Anna.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I just mean everything you've done in the past, everything I've had to put up with. It all makes perfect sense now. You have always been evil Anna, always difficult, always had to everything your own way, and you always had hurt people. See you just can't control it can you?"

"What, Penny...You Bitch. You've always judge me, like you think you're better than me. I may get into trouble and I may do things my own way but at least in the end of the day I can say I tried. Unlike you a brown nose, perfectionist who can't even tell anyone what she really wants; let's face it Penny you've been jealous of me since we met."

"Oh really and why's that?" Everyone in the room looked between the two, no one really sure if this was really going on, let alone what was really going on. "I just don't understand how I could be jealous of you, you a self-centred, stuck up bitch that only enjoyment in life is bringing people down to her level."

Anna stood and Penny followed suit, "You want say that to my face you pig headed follower."

"I just did" Penny yelled back, "You know at least I can say I was there as a friend unlike you."

"What the hell! Like shit I wasn't there. I had to listen to you bitch about your screwed up family every day, I mean if I have to hear "Poor me, my mother died when I was a baby and now I have to be raised by my aunt the GIVES ME EVERY THING!" Jeez you're like a bloody broken record."

"YOU BITCH" Penny pushed Anna who went into the side of the table. "I trusted you and all you ever did was stab me in the back for a laugh. You lost my movies-"

"I gave that back for the millionth time. And that right there doesn't show trust Penny-"

"Don't you frigging interrupt me, I demand that you show me a little respect you worthless piece of shit. Your parent didn't want you; no one in your family wants you because who would want to hang around you. You have no friends because people can't even stand to be around some pissed off at the world girl who can't get over herself."

"Getting rid of the angels would be great at anytime now" Both Penny and Anna said at the same time turning to Sam and Dean.

Dean scrounged for a knife but the angels grabbed him. Penny and Anna's little distraction failed, they were trapped nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. They were going to take Penny and they were going to kill Anna. The angels moved in blades drawn Anna and Penny grabbed each other's hand and the ground began to shake. A bright light came out from nowhere blinding everyone in the room and just as it had appeared darkness followed. Gasping came from the direction where Penny and Anna were standing. Then silent fell over the house.

Eyes began to focus; Penny and Anna stood there clutching each other's hands eyes closed tight. Both looked like they were holding their breath. There was no sign of the angels except four bodies that were on the ground near Penny and Anna.

"Hey" Dean yelled and Penny and Anna opened their eyes. "You two okay?" Penny and Anna looked down at their feet and slowly let go of each other's hands.

"No not really" Anna said looking over at her friend. "I didn't mean a word you know that, right?"

"Me neither" Penny smiled weakly.

"They do exist" Castel said standing up.

"What" Everyone said at the same time.

"The Light of God and the Light of Darkness" he answered, looking just as baffled as everyone else in the room.

"I thought that was just myths" Bobby said rolling out from underneath the table to look at Penny's arm. "You'll need ice for this my dear."

"The last time they were on earth was back when the earth began."

"What is it" Dean asked standing up.

"It's a prophecy." Castel looked down at the girls, "a prophecy that brings on the ending of the world."

* * *

_What did you all think?_

_Oh and if anyone does find that story littleaprilroses _as talking about let me know I'd like to read it.

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all

Sorry about the delay I was planing to have this up a while ago but I saw Clash of the Titans and kind of could only think of Sam Worthington. Though could you blame me he is a sexy man oh I just love him. Wow sorry went to happy place there. By the way Clash of the Titans good movie I was very impressed totally recommend it. Alright as always please review and feel free to make any suggestions of things you might like to see in up coming chapters.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 6

"So what's the case you will eventually need us to rescue the two of you from?" Penny asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's not a case for sure yet-"

"Just some bad omens then" Anna interrupted Dean.

"Stop that" Dean said glaring at her. Anna mouthed sorry and Dean continued. "Cottonwood Falls Kansas has been experiencing a large amount of electrical storms and cattle mutilation-"

"Cattle mutilation, who in god's name reports on cattle mutilation there's children starving to death all around the world and on channel 6; Cattle mutilation in Cottonwood Falls Kansas." Anna said this shaking her head. She thought to herself, _maybe the world isn't worth saving_.

"Mutilation that's a funny word. We have just mutilated you, you have been mutilated." Penny smiled and every looked over at her; she was off in her own little world. Zoning back in Penny noticed everyone staring and frowned. "Well it is" she declared, "You try saying it."

Anna smiled "mutilation is a funny word" she smiled meekly at the boys who rolled their eyes.

They arrived in Cottonwood Falls and got to work right away. They interviewed a lot of people in the small god fearing town. And from the outside that's what it seemed to be just a bible loving American pie, without all the teen age angst town. The sweet simple farmers of the town said hi to one another in the street; they were the type of people that went on with their lives, paying no attention to the violence outside the little town. By the end of the first day they knew something was up. No town was that nice or good that they didn't have a single bar or "gentlemen's club" in the entire town. So as Dean went off to find out what he could it was up to Penny, Sam, and Anna to find a place for them to stay at since all the motels in the area had strangely gone out of business in the last few months.

"You want us to squat?"

"I'm confused; I thought they only did that in the movies?" Penny looked over to Anna who looked just as confused as she was.

"Okay look it`s this or we sleep in the impala."

"I pretty sure Sam this place doesn't even have running water. Why don't we just camp at a camp ground" Anna asked and this shocked Sam.

"You camp?"

"Yes I camp, camping is fun."

Dean was wondering the streets like a little lost puppy. He had tried everything but no one would really talk to him. He was coming up on the last building and his last nerve. If he got another I can't help you sir or the path is the riches one bullshit he was going to kill everyone in this town. _Figuratively not literally _he thought to himself. He pulled open the door to the big building and found twenty people staring down at him.

"Excuse me sir this is a closed meeting." A woman said glaring down at him like a bug.

"Oh really" Dean began, "A meeting for what?"

"A closed meeting sir, for town folk" said another man.

"Well me and my brother are looking at properties in the town and just looking for a kind hand."

"Oh, well this meeting would have no use for you then. It'd for married couples only."

"Like singing" Dean said making a weird smile.

"No Mr..."

"Oh it's uh Collins."

"Mr. Collins this is a get together for the married couples in our town. It allows them a night away from their children. Also keeps us involved with our community, you and your brother would have no interest here."

"Now I wouldn't say that. See my wife and I would be very much interested in this meeting and I know Sam and Penny they been married so long that they hardly get out so they would be right there with us. Of course if we would be allowed to check it out."

"Well of course Mr. Collins we would be delighted to have you and your wife and your brother and his wife join us this evening, if you can make it?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I panicked okay" Dean said defending himself.

"So your automatic response was to marry me to Penny and you to Anna"

"Come on man what was I suppose to do; they only let married people in and last I cheeked neither you nor I we're married."

"So why marry us, didn't you think of just saying your wives were back in LA or where ever you said you were from."

"It's not the same Penny" Dean replied.

"Well then why do I always get paired up with Sam?"

"Need I remind you what happened in the closet?"

"Well sorry, just for that you get to tell Anna and face her wreath."

Neither Sam nor Dean understood what she meant until Dean actually told Anna. She stared to yell right away about how it wasn't fair that she went out to get food and she came back married to a boob. Penny protested that at least she wasn't married to a freakishly tall freak. Dean apologised and Anna called him a moron; Sam couldn't help but noticed they were already acting like a married couple.

They got ready and Penny and Anna complained about having nothing to wear and that they wouldn't look old enough to pass off as their wives. Just as they pulled up to the building were Dean had run into the strange people, Penny and Anna got silent.

"What's wrong now" Dean sounded annoyed.

"We don't like it here" they said at the same time.

Both Dean and Sam got uneasy feeling after that. Dean looked over at Sam who just shrugged and they got out of the car. Sam pulled Penny close to make them look like a couple and Dean took Anna's hand. They walked through the door and ever married couple in the town was there and they were all looking at them. Two elderly couples came over to them both Penny and Anna squeezed Sam and Dean.

"Isn't that just so sweet Elsie, two young married couples in our mists?"

"Oh yes Delores absolutely delicious, don't you think Henry?"

"Indeed Elsie and with wives so fine, don't you think Wilfred?"

"Certainly Henry, some of the fines wives I've ever seen; next to ours of course."

"And those strapping young men, now wouldn't you mind those arms around you Elsie?"

"I wouldn't mind if they had their arms around meat all Delores; it would be better than that old fart, Henry I'm married to." Dean, Penny, Sam, and Anna stood there, all frighten of the odd old people who talked as if they weren't there. "How about you give her a kiss, that's how you make a marriage work you know. Kiss her everyday as many times as you can and tell her you love her."

"That and saying you're sorry always helps" Henry said and Elsie tapped him on the shoulder.

"Give her a kiss boy" Wilfred said smacking Dean on the shoulder. Dean's eyes widened as he looked down at Anna.

"Uh you see" she piped up rather quickly, "We would kiss and all but were not into public displays of affection but Penny and Sam is really in to PDA." They turned their attentions to Penny and Sam.

"Uh" Penny began, "We were up until a little while ago when Sam uh, uh...Sam's a cheater." She said bluntly causing Sam to violently whip his head around to look at her. "So because of my anger toward him for just breaking my heart; though we are working it out to the best of our ability, I just can no longer show him affection in public." A strangle lie but they seemed to buy it, but from Sam's infuriated face he was not so happy with Penny's save.

"Well my dear now is the time you want to be kissing" Delores said giving them this strangely creepy smile.

"Anna's pregnant" Penny blurted out pointing to Anna in a desperate attempt to save herself from kissing Sam.

Anna's eyes widened, "OH SHIT, WHAT THE F-fudge is wrong with you..." she began to scream but her voice quieted out noticing every person in eyes in the room we're on them. Anna smile as the smile as the proper woman looked down on her in discuses. She laughed quietly, "Oh Penny you, you weren't suppose to tell anyone." No one said a word, they all just starred.

"Uh you know woman and their hormones" Dean said placing his arm around Anna, but he noticed the sharp look both Anna and Penny gave him and he slowly retracted his arm.

"Of course" Wilfred said giving them a meek smile. "Well give the mother of your child a kiss."

Dean smiled and began to lean down but Anna's figure flew up between them. "Touch me and I'll introduce you balls to your colon." Dean straightened right and Anna smiled, "Hormones" she laughed. "Could you excuse us I have to pee." She grabbed hold of Dean and Penny, who grabbed hold of Sam. Anna dragged them over to the bathroom just out of everyone's sight and ear shot. "What the hell I'm pregnant now and don't you ever try to kiss me again."

"I have never cheated in my whole life, that's something Dean would do."

"Hey"

"I had to think of something I don't want to kiss you and it's not my fault that I had to impregnate you Anna, wrong choice of words but you know what I mean. Remember all this is Dean's fault he got us in this mess in the first place." Dean looked at the angry faces and swallowed loudly.

"We are on a job and we need to be professional and act like happy married couple. And for the record she never actually proved I cheated and it's not cheating if you're not a couple." Dean walked past them and the slowly all followed him out back to the two old couples. Dean went to say something but Anna beat him to it.

"I am so sorry for how we acted earlier. Sea Dean came back to our hotel and next thing I knew I was being rushed to the car. I pretty much had to put my make upon while we were driving. See we were suppose to spend a nice evening at home discussing our future plans. Poor Sam and Penny had planned on a nice evening working on their marriage. That's why we're moving see Dean and I want to raise our children in a loving environment and Penny and Sam, their marriage is so important to each other that there moving out here to save it." Dean, Penny, and Sam stood their shock at Anna's bullshit lies she just spun, even more shock that everyone bought it.

They sat down for dinner and the men talked politics, while the women talked about baking and picking their children up from soccer. Dean leaned over to Anna, "Thanks" he whispered quietly. "That was really good work back there Anna."

"No problem Dean" she leaned in close. "You wanted a good wife you got one but it will cost you."

"You are so evil" Dean replied.

"And I love shoes" she smiled back forcing a laugh at someone's joke.

"So Penny" the Mayor's wife began, "do you and Sam want children?"

"Well that's the plan" Penny said smiling back at the creepy woman.

"Do you know how many you want" asked someone else.

"No Sam and I never really discussed it" Penny tried to go back to eating but no one would let her.

"Why on earth not, seems like something a married couple should discuses doesn't it?"

"Well" Sam began and placed his arm around Penny and clearing his throat; he didn't feel right. "Penny and I are having trouble conceiving. We had talked about having a house full but now we'd just be happy with one." Penny smiled at Sam and shook her head; everything was starting to get blurry. Penny looked over at who had her hands firmly planted on the table.

"What the hell" Anna blurted out and everyone turned too looked at her. "Did you drug us" she said before collapsing on Dean's shoulder.

"Anna" Dean said trying to shake the effects of the drug off. Penny fell forward and Dean turned to look at her and Sam. "Penny, Sammy" As Sam collapsed on the table and seconds later Dean himself fell into darkness.

They all awoke tide to tables Dean and Sam's shirts were off and strand symbols were drawn on their chest, the same symbol was drawn on Penny and Anna's stomach. Each on their own table arranged in a circle with a statue in the center and a smelly dust surrounded them all. Dean looked over at Sam to see the entire town's folk surrounding them.

"What the hell" he spat out trying to sit up but couldn't. Even though he wasn't tied down he couldn't move anything but his head. "Sammy, you okay" he shouted.

"It feels like there's an elephant on my chest" Sam replied.

"Girls" Dean yelled but neither answered.

The Mayor stepped forward and looked down at Dean. "This sacrifice will surely be enough; the gods can't deny us now, we offer them human life."

"Oh you're nuttier than an entire nut bar" Dean spat back up at him.

"Listen to us whatever god you are hoping will save you won't. You don't have to do this" Sam tried to reason.

"My dear boy the apocalypse is upon us we have no other choice" Wilfred said bringing a knife over to the Mayor.

"Look at the" Sam said motioning at Penny and Anna. "We know about the apocalypse and we're doing our best to stop it but look at them there not even 20 yet. Their so full of life are you going to take that life from them Wilfred? They have yet to become wives and mothers, can you take that away from them?"

"It's for the greater good" Elsie smiled.

The Mayor took the knife and walked over to Anna.

"No" Dean screamed "Start with me."

"I can't dear boy. The girl must die first followed by her friend."

Both Sam and Dean struggled to get free but nothing helped. The Mayor stood above Anna and brought the knife up. He mumbled some words in Latin and the knife began to plummet towards her chest. Her eyes flung open as she rolled off the table just in time before the knife struck her. The Mayor was infuriated and began to go after Anna slashing at everything in his way. The town's folk went to aid capturing Anna but Penny lit the smelly dust on fire cutting the Mayor off from the people.

"You bitch he yelled" turning his attention on Penny.

Anna ran over to Sam and to her thumb smudging the symbol allowing Sam to move. Then quickly she ran to Dean doing the same. "Quick go help Penny, get the knife from him we have to destroy it." Anna instructed Dean. "Sam you and I have to destroy the statue" and her and Sam went off to the statue.

Dean got over to Penny just in time as the Mayor had her cornered. Dean grabbed a hold of him as the struggle for the knife began.

"Dean don't let him cute you, it will make him stronger" Penny yelled as Dean throw the Mayor over the table.

Anna and Sam stared up at the stature. Sam grabbed one of the torches that surround them and went to knock it down when Wilfred jumped. Sam fell to the ground as old man kicked him.

"Hey" Anna yelled picking up the torch and hitting Wilfred with it. Sam got up and hobbled over to Anna taking the torch from her.

Dean knocked the Mayor to the ground, throwing one last punch and the Mayor was down. The knife had slide across the floor towards Penny, who pick it up and ran over to Anna. Anna nodded to Sam and he lit the statue on fire and Penny throw in the knife. The Mayor and Wilfred began to scream as they combusted into flames along with everyone else involved.

Penny leaned up against the edge of the impala next to Dean and Sam stood across from her. She took a deep breath. "That whole town was under the impression that they could buy protection by killing others. It's so sad and morbid to think that they thought that doing something like that was okay."

"Doesn't really make much sense why any would do something like that" Dean added.

"There was no logic in what they did" Anna said coming around the corner. "They had families, children they thought that if they could sacrifice one person for their loved ones. That it would have been worth it, to chose one life above another. They were weak and didn't think logical."

"Anna logic doesn't always appear in every situation no matter much you want it to. Sweetie murder isn't logical it's just murder." Penny said going over to her friend, "None of us understand why they did what they did. I guess we'll never know why they did it but I'm sure love was involved."

"Yeah well at least we learned something about ourselves; that weird spell symbol crap has no effect on us."

"That and you are a scary good liar" Dean added.

"And am still demanding we get shoes out of this."

"And a hot dog" Penny added in.

"We just watch an entire town barbequed to death and you two want hot dogs" Sam asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well it would have been weird if we wanted cake" Anna replied.

"Well she's got you there Sammy" Dean laughed walking around the car and was about to climb in when Anna ran up to him.

"Hey Dean being married to you wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. You would have made a good dad for our fake child and you're not a complete boob."

"Thanks Anna, I think." Dean smiled at Anna and tapped on the shoulder. But both we equally surprised when Penny walked over to Sam tapped him on the shoulder and pulled him in to a kiss. It only lasted a second but everyone was left in shock.

"Penny" Anna said crossing her arms.

"What we both now I'm not so good with words. Sam being married to you was a pain in my ass and something I never wish to do again. But you're not that bad of a kisser for a freakishly tall freak." Penny climbed in to the car leaving Sam very frightened.

"Sammy you okay" Dean said trying not to laugh.

"I liked it better we she use to hit me."

Every one climb in the car and Anna looked over at Penny. "You're not going to kiss me now are you?"

"If you don't shut up I just might" Penny replied and Dean laughed.

"Aright let's go raise a little hell" Dean said starting up the car.

"Hey Sam"

"Yes Anna"

"I got a question. Why are people shooting fish in a barrel? I mean what's the point you have to ketch the fish to put them in the so why shoot them? And chances are that when you shoot the barrel that the barrel will just fall over. And what's with Humpty Dumpty?"

"Kill me now" Sam said throwing his head into his hands.

* * *

I know I'm kind of leaving you still hanging from chapter five but I promise its worth it. That and I love making Sam squirm...I'm so evil.

So got a question for you do you ever think murder can be logical or justified? Is one life necessary to sacrifices if it saves the majority? And what the hell is the point to Humpty Dumpty besides confusing me?

I haven't murdered anyone or plan on murdering anyone just wondering on your opinions? And I don't understand Humpty Dumpty.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello All

I would like to thank Deanobsesseddisorder and You'reWrongI'mRIght for answering my question. Now to be fair I will answer it. I only believe that punishment such as being put to death should be a last option because if you think about it a lot of family's out there are not going to get closure because as soon as someone is put to death the cant be tried with the crime. I think people should be punished for their crimes and the punishment should suit the crime. i.e. if they are a rapist or pedophile they should be castrated. Sacrifices is a difficult thing because its ones choice for the greater good some times, so that I'm on the fences.

I am now going to rant a little bit because I have been wanting to see this film that's directed by the same guy that directed the Basketball Diaries call Beware of Gonzo. I am aware that Jesse McCartney is in it, oh well I think he's a better actor than singer anyways (man he just keeps coming up in this, haha). Well I wanted to know if the movie is going to theaters right so I Google it and all this things come up about the actors which I really didn't care about except that this one girl was wearing really ugly pants. Well after the like fourth cite I'd been two I decided to see if the comments people had written could answer my question and I swear almost all the comments were the same. They were like he looks horrible, he looks old, he looks like hes on drugs. As I've said before I like Jesse McCartney better now than I did before and I could make a career out of making fun of him since I have been making fun of him since I became aware of him. I think it would be about six or seven years ago, which says how old I am. Now personally to me he just looks worn out and tired, I live with someone that looks like the walking dead he's so tired all the time. I am also close to some one that has had problems with drugs in the past and he does not seem to be looking like them. I don't know if hes using drug, god lets hope that hes not a complete idiot and is using cuz than we'd have to have him beaten senseless or until he got some sense knocked back into him. I mean come on this is why stars have mental brake downs because we (the fans) put so much pressure on them. We have been doing it for years and it pisses me off because we put them in the situation and then we judge them for it. It's so stupid. I mean the only real thing I could possibly have against Jesse McCartney is that if he was a Yankees fan because the Yankees suck and Blue Jays rock. (No offence to Yankees fans its nothing personal just how I was raised.)

Okay I'm sorry about that. hey could anyone tell me if Beware of Gonzo is going to theater it be a big help.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7

"God gave the gift to the people of earth, a holly light and strongest weapon he possessed. The Light of God; which could cut through any darkness, a light that could burn the sin out of the human race. But when the great light was created the great darkness was also. This darkness is like no other, it would engulf the world with the purest evil. The Light of Darkness would corrupt even the purest hearts; kill any angle without needing to try. Upon the earth they shall dwell one of great good the other of unspeakable evil."

"Unspeakable evil, obviously this prophecy was written before Anna cuz she never shuts up." Anna's hand flew into Dean's gut after his snide remark. "Ouch" Dean rubbed his gut, "You hit the lung."

"This is no joke Dean" Castel said moving forward, "That is the purest evil ever created-"

"We know Cass" Penny began, "hell I've known that since I met her, I mean come on I have never seen someone enjoy the torment of other as much as she does."

"Hey I'm standing right here" Anna whined though no one paid attention.

"You know I was a little unsure of keeping them around but now having Anna around is great. I mean I'm the vessel for the Devil but Anna's the embodiment of pure evil. It's a real confidence boost" Sam laughed.

"You guys suck" Anna said storming off outside.

"Anna it was a joke" Penny called after her.

"Do you think we went a little far with the jokes, we have been ragging on her for a while?" Sam said slumping on the bed.

Dean took and gulp from his beer, "Na Anna's a strong girl."

"Trust me she's not upset. If she was upset than she probably would have stayed and defended herself. And she probably would have said something along the lines of "That's a bunch of bullocks and you're all unintelligent, diminutive minded, poor excuses for human beings" and then she would have thrown something at Dean's head. Trust me the whole storming out thing was just to get some air." Penny explained and Dean scratched his head, "diminutive indicates smallness I think you have to double check with Anna" she added with a smile taping Dean on the top of his head.

≈Meanwhile≈

Cass followed Anna outside, he watched as she leaned up against the impala. He walked forward until he stood in front of her. "I'm sure they mean no harm" he said looking down on her studying her facile expressions.

"Huh, oh I know that, I just needed some air."

"You're not mad?"

"No why would I be mad what they said was right. I do enjoy watching other people's dismay, quite a bit actually and have you met me I never shut up. You said it yourself I am the embodiment of evil; so what's to be mad at. If I were wad than all that would have to be a bunch of bullocks and I would have defended myself. Probably would have started yelling, saying something along the lines of; "That's a bunch of bullocks and you're all unintelligent, diminutive minded, poor excuses for human beings." You know insult them to make myself feel much better."

"Anna I don't understand, what do castrated bulls have anything to do with this situation?"

"You scare me" Anna said standing and walking back into the motel room. She went and sat down beside Penny and smiled at them.

"What," Penny said trying not to laugh.

"Nothing just castrated cows" Anna laughed and Cass rolled his eyes.

"So how do we find out what this prophecy says" Sam asked leaning up against the fridge.

"There is a tablet" Cass said and Anna sat up straight. "The tablet will contain the prophecy; unfortunately both Lucifer and the angels are looking for it."

"Why" Penny asked standing up and grabbing her tea.

"Because no one has seen the tablet before" Cass began. "God place the tablet on earth after the first apocalypse."

"Were mans fail safe" Penny whispered.

"Yes" Castel said looking down on her. "Bobby and I are looking for it but it has become challenging. There are only small blurbs about the tablet in book."

"Hmm" Anna stood up, "You know museums would have documented history of every tablet discovered whether or not they have the tablet."

"What" Penny said looking back at Anna, "since when do museums keep a history of random tablets?"

"They might" Anna lied.

"Well anything helps" Castel said before looking over to Sam and Dean. "I highly suggest you lie low for a while until we know what were up against."

"Yeah Cass" Dean began, "That's a good idea...I hate it when he does that poof's out in mid conversation. I swear we need to get him a bell or something."

"So" Penny began, "What do we do if were lying low?"

"We could go on vacation" Anna suggested.

"Yeah, what would we do" Dean already sounded board.

"We could go to the zoo and relax" Anna suggested.

One week in to their little vacation and things were going great, not having to save lives or having people dependent on them. They were just relaxing, going to art museums and going sightseeing. They had even come accustomed to having dinner together every night.

"I'm just saying" Anna began, "Most artefacts found in that time period would have been destroyed by the Nazi's. Looking for this tablet is like looking for the amber room."

"I knew they took a lot of things but I didn't think they destroyed them" Sam said sitting down beside Anna.

"Question what is the amber room" Dean said handing Penny the plates.

Penny sat the plates on the table and looked up to Anna, "Well you know what amber is right? Well the amber room was a room constructed out of pure amber carved amber and gemstones. The room was a gift to Russia. Back in World War II the room was pillaged by Nazi's and was taken apart and supposable taken out of Russia never to be seen again."

"This maybe a stupid question but how can they lose or rather take a room" Dean said sitting down.

"Dean the room was constructed in panels" Sam said trying not to laugh at his brother's stupidity.

"So your theory is that Nazi's took the tablet" Penny said sitting down beside Dean and Sam.

"Yes, is that so fetched? They pillaged everything there is a highly good chance that they took this." She got up and grabbed the food placing it on the table and they all dug in. "Dean, eat some vegetables" Anna said pulling her feet up on the chair and Dean grumbled.

"I'm sorry but they are finding things that the Nazi's took all the time and there is no proof that the Nazi's even took it in the first place" Penny answered.

"Well it's not like they kept a ledger" Anna replied.

"A lot of thing that the Nazi's took have ended up in privet collections. Please past the salt" Sam said and Penny handed him the salt.

"Yeah but no one will admit that they have some of Nazi property in their collection they don't want to risk losing it." Anna seemed to have answer for everything.

"There will still be a paper trail" Penny said taking a sip of her tea.

"You need some faith Anna" Dean said looking up at her, "we'll find it."

Castel sat down in front of Bobby. "This one was especially useless" he was especially frustrated with this wild goose chase. "This is becoming an annoyance" Castel tossed his tie to the side.

"I'm so sorry" Bobby said rolling his eyes. "What do you want me to do tell the next person you're irritated?"

"No, it's just that you have it easy and not having to deal with incompetent people."

"I have it easy, I haven't left my house in two weeks, and I can't help anymore than answer and make phone calls and reading dame books." Bobby yelled, "So suck it up and help me."

"What can I do" Cass yelled back.

"There's a man in Long Island that wrote his dissertation on prophecies. Maybe he'll know something?"

"I like being on vacation" Dean said as they got out of the impala. Penny and Anna had conned Sam and Dean to drive over 500 miles to a small farm that had a petting zoo. Penny had made promises of feeling Zen when the left, while Anna just wanted to pet a goat. Dean laughed because the entire ride down he couldn't get Anna and Penny to shut up. Anna kept singing "we're going to the zoo" over and over again just like a child, while Penny asked questions like if she could drive. Sam was even enjoying himself and the world ending seemed to be the last thing on his mind. He couldn't remember the last time that he had, had so much fun or just had been a kid. Looking after Sam was Dean's job right from the beginning and now, now they we're relaxing just like normal families, with two kidnapped family members. Anna admitted how much she loved baseball and Dean wanted to take her to a game before their little hiatus ended. Sam, Penny, and Anna argued over the best piece author was of all time; it came down to John Steinbeck, Steven King, and Jane Austen.

Penny and Anna went to explore the horses while Sam and Dean went and looked over at the puppies. Anna smiled as she ran her fingers down the horse's nose. "You know I use to be afraid of them when I was small."

"Really" Penny said joining her. "Hard to imagine being afraid of them, their such beautiful creatures. You know you're afraid of really odd things; clowns, reptiles, frogs, Lady Gaga, and transport trucks."

"Hey I told you all that in confidences, not so you could use it later in life to make fun of me." The two girls began to laugh.

"Wow" Penny began as she petted the horse. "I can see right up your nose."

Anna looked over at her, "Why are you looking up a horse's nose?"

"I'm not looking I can just see" she answered back.

Anna leaned forward and petted the horse, "You are so right, I can see right up his nose. " All of the sudden she burst out into hysterics, "Why am I looking up a horse's nose?"

Dean came up behind them completely puzzled by what they were doing. "What on earth are you two doing?"

"You can see up his nose" the answered back.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked around. Leaning over he scratched his head, not noticing Sam had come up behind him. "You totally can see up his nose."

Sam cleared his throat, "Uh Dean, what are you doing to the horse?"

Dean's eyes widened and he stood straight up turning around. "Uh, well, uh...they made me do it" Dean said pointing at the girls who had moved on to the next little fury critter.

Penny picked up a cat, "Aw what a pretty kitty" she smiled walking over to Sam and Dean. "Isn't it just the prettiest cat in the world?" Penny had the cat wrapped up in her arms. "Look at the pretty kitty Sam, he's just purring away now isn't he. Don't you just want to take him home with us...?"

"No" Dean said firmly.

"Oh come on" Penny said tilting the cat up so Sam could see his face. "I am a soft cute little guy that just needs a home." Sam smiled and reached out to pet the cat and caught Dean crossing his arms in the corner of his eye. Instead of just petting the cat Sam swung his arm around to scratch his head.

"You two are weird" Anna said coming to join them. "Uh Penny that cat hasn't been fixed."

Both Sam and Dean turned their heads and widened their eyes. As Penny slowly put the cat down on the ground, "Does anyone have any hand sanitizer?"

Cass came flying through the door nearly scaring the pants off Bobby, "he knew something about it." Bobby's head jolted up as Castel walked over to him. Bobby didn't need to speak for Cass to know what he was thinking. This was the first solid lead that they had had, the first chance of hope that they could win the war, without sacrificing Sam or Dean's lives. Castel had to go to a Buddhist monastery where these monks had supposedly been protecting this old religious tablet.

Bobby sat at his desk his fingers tapping his wheel chairs arm. The one thousandth book he'd looked at and still nothing, nothing about that stupid tablet. No one seemed to have any clue where the tablet was let alone what it said. There was some speculation but unless they had some hard evidence that's all it was, speculation.

Castel had gone to see some Buddhist Monks over three days ago. There were two reasons why he was taking so long; one he'd found something and had to get it, and two he'd found a liquor store. Castel was probably the only alcoholic angel in all of heaven, hell, and earth. In existence he was the only alcoholic angel and could he drink. On one of his benders he drank four liquor stores and two restaurants bars in three hours. He made Dean look like a social drinker that didn't socialize much.

When Castel finally did show up he was cover in dirt and Bobby had gone through every book he owned.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I've found it" Castel said out of breath and clothes more torn. "The monks wouldn't give it up" he huffed and puffed.

"Are you telling me that a bunch of monks did this to you?"

"Yes" Castel said taking a seat.

"Well did you at least get it?" Castel arm though out and he held up a stone tablet wrapped in a white cloth. Bobby grabbed it and looked it over the tablet. It wasn't in the greatest condition which would make it hard to translate but it was still in really good condition for its age. "I have to call Sam" Bobby said wheeling over to the phone.

"Hello" Sam answered.

"Sam we got it" Bobby couldn't contain his excitement. "Cass got beaten up by a bunch of Buddhist monks."

"This is great Bobby" Sam said throwing his arm and Dean, Penny, and Anna looked over. "They found the tablet" Sam smiled.

"Sam there is one problem, the tablet is very old and in good condition for its age but were going to have a hell of a time translating it. I don't know if we can" Bobby got quiet as he listened to the rejoicing on the other end of the phone quiet out.

"We'll do what you can Bobby and thanks" Sam said before closing the phone.

"So they found the tablet" Anna said crossing her arms across her chest. Penny was the only one that noticed the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah" Sam answered still in shock by Bobby's description of the tablet.

"This is great" Dean began, "now we'll know what their expecting to happen and be able to stop it. Score one for the good guys" Dean smiled and leaned forward on the table.

"Well it should be, let's just hope that Bobby and Cass will be able to translate it. "Sam couldn't contain his excitement; he truly hoped that this victory would give them a leg up.

"So there's a chance that they won't be able to translate it." Anna tried to hide the excitement in her voice but yet again Penny caught it.

"I have to pee" Penny yelled, "Anna come with me."

"Uh, since when do you need me to hold your hand while you pee?"

"Anna please," Penny said more firm. Anna looked confused, so did Dean and Sam but she smiled and followed Penny into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed Penny confronted Anna; "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I have watch you the past three week do everything just short of rolling Bobby under a bus to stop them from finding the tablet. And now, now you're excited that they won't be able to translate it. Why, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid, Penny your being paranoid. Can I go now you're creeping me out" Anna said turning around to open the door.

Penny slammed her hand on the door stopping Anna from opening the door. "You know the best thing about being your friend for so long is that I know when you're lying and when something's bothering you. Now I can't really force you to tell me nor can I stop you from being a bitch about it. I have asked nicely but here's what I can do. I am going to ask one more time and if you don't tell me or tell me the truth I am going to go out there and tell Dean that you keyed his car."

"But I didn't key his car" Anna said turning back around to look Penny in the eyes.

"I know" Penny said remorsefully, "but sacrifices have to be made."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yes, but I'm doing it because I care."

"Yeah because when you care about someone you blackmail them. Nothing says I love you like a good old blackmailing."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Yes" Anna said walking past her to the counter. "Look what if what the tablet says isn't good."

"What do you mean?"

""What if what it says is really bad and it ruins our friendship. I don't think I could bare that and I know I don't want it to happen. Maybe we're better off not knowing what it says, just keep things the way they are now. I don't want to know what the tablet says and I don't think we should look at it."

"Anna" Penny said coming over to her friend's side. "It doesn't matter what the tablet says, you...we're still going to be friends, no matter what."

Anna smiled and looked away, "Penny, this is for blackmailing me." Anna said picking up the shaving cream and spraying Penny in the face.

Penny screamed and grabbed the shampoo and started attacking Anna. Sam and Dean heard the commotion and came running. As soon as they opened the door Anna ducked and Penny hit Dean right between the eyes with the shampoo. The two girls stopped and held their breaths trying not to laugh. Dean walked forward and picked up the body wash and squeezed a large amount on top of Penny's head and the fight was on. Anna went to shack the shaving cream can and it sprayed Sam in the face sending the shaving cream up his nose.

"Oh it went up my nose" Sam yelled."

"Well just think of it this way, you'll have really soft nose hair" Anna laughed and Sam came over and grabbed the shaving cream and sprayed it down her shirt.

The bathroom was completely covered with crap and they had moved out to the rest of the motel room and used other condiments to attack one another with. Anna slipped on the floor laughing so hard the she couldn't get up. A sudden knock came to the door and all of them went to answer it. There was no clean spot on them, every inch of them was covered in crap and they couldn't stop laughing.

The motel manager stood in the door way looking at the disgusting mess of people that stood in front of him. "Uh" he began, "we have gotten some noise complaints."

"Sorry" Sam laughed, "We'll try to keep it down.

This was the most fun any of them had had in a long time. Even though they had their problems they had become a family. It had taken some getting used to but Sam and Dean had come accustomed to seeing Penny and Anna. To have their witty and silly banter around them, even though it sometimes got them to do stupid things had become a necessity. There was something about Penny and Anna that kept Sam and Dean human, they always found the fun.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it. Please review or I shall not write anymore. Thanks to those who do and if you ever have any suggestions like places the should visit I don't mind suggestions. It's a little hard because I live in Canada and don't know anywhere in the states, I'm so glad Google doesn't charge people because they could make a fortune off me.

Well Cheers


	8. Chapter 8

I am so so so so so sorry. I lost my internet and a few other things happened so it made it hard to right. But I did not forget about you all. I am unbelievable sorry for leaving you all hanging. I have been going nuts without the internet, I am so addicted to the internet. I also turned 20, I hate getting older. It doesn't help that I was talking about the beatles and some kid didn't know who they were. I mean what is the world coming to! I grew up on them, that British sitcoms and scooby-doo. And now days its like weird stuff that these kids are watching. I mean they don't even know the smerfs and the gummy bears. I love the gummy bears, worlds best theme song.

Well anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please oh Please review. I really need some constructive criticism.

Thanks enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8

Dean and Sam entered the hotel room. Emotionless and very wet Dean dropped the bag on the floor. He looked up at Sam; no word could explain how either of them felt. They were completely torn, completely exhausted, and completely full of regret. Sam sat on one of the bed and Dean poured them a drink. Sam rubbed his brow and shook his head in disbelief of the week they had just endured. Neither of them was prepared for this, for what had just unfolded, no person could prepare for that, never in a million years could anyone prepare. Dean took a large gulp of his drink and collapsed on his bed, he didn't know how to feel, how to think, how to face the world in the morning. He hurt all over; he was cold and wet but had nothing left to get changed. Sam felt the same way, completely done in so many ways. He felt like crying or throwing up, whichever came first. Both just stared out blankly, neither speaking, neither moving.

*****7 days earlier*****

Sam walked out of the hotel room to see Dean leaning up against the impala looking very board. "Hey" Sam as he walked over to his brother. "Where's the girls" Dean stretched out his hand and pointed at the girls hotel room. "Didn't you go out to get them like forty-five minutes ago, what the hell could they be up to?"

"Beats me" Dean said slumping back against the car. He had already knocked twice and both times got his head ripped off; he was so unsure of what he had done wrong. He kept wondering if their last case had broke the perfectly punctual morning risers that he had come to know the girls as.

Sam and Dean stood out in the utterly hot heat waiting on the two girls. For being brothers and knowing almost everything about one another, they stood there with an awkward silent's weighing on them. Neither knew what to say, what to do to break this incredibly uncomfortable silent's; though both made several honourable attempts like the weather, how nice of a job Dean did rebuilding the impala. But all attempts ended in painfully pathetically awkwardly yeah's and yes'.

"Good morning all" Anna said bouncing though the door way. Both Sam and Dean look so shocked but her abnormally happy mood.

"Hi" they both said as she walked over and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Penny exited the room but was not her cheerful self, quite the opposite. "Penny" Dean said looking down at her and she moaned. "You okay" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine you idiot" she snapped.

"Penny" Anna said in a high voice. "None of that mood it's a wonderful day. The sun is shining, the sky is blue, and that man over there is braking in to that house. Life is wonderful isn't it, just so amazing to be living on this earth."

Both Sam and Dean looked at one another, not really sure what was going on. Penny glared at her friend's terrifyingly cheerful mood. "Oh blow it out your butt" she said walking past them climbing in the car.

"Okay" Dean began, "what's going on and Anna are you on drugs?"

"Why do you assume I'm on drugs? Can't I be in a happy mood? This is so unbelievable; I am in good moods all the time why do you have to go bringing them down." Anna smacked Dean in the shoulder and went and climbed into the car.

"What I did I say" Dean asked Sam, but Sam looked just as baffled as he did.

Sam and Dean joined the girls in the car, Penny and Anna sat quietly in the back as they pulled from the parking lot. Sam would glance back at them every once and a while just to make sure they were in fact alright. While Dean, Dean kept his mouth shut, if he didn't talk he couldn't get yelled at...or so he thought. After a moment Sam looked back in the back seat to check on the girls and they were both in tears.

"Oh my god, what's wrong" Sam said panicked that something had happened over the night.

Dean looked up in the rear view mirror to see the tear pouring out of their eyes. "Why are they crying, I didn't even know they could cry?"

"Of course we can cry" they both cried out.

"Okay, its okay" Sam soothed and glared at his brother. "Why are you crying" he asked turning around to face them.

"We're not crying" they yelled and then burst out in to more tears.

"Alright then why are you upset" Sam's smooth voice seemed to be calming them.

"DEAN-HMM-WON'T-AHHAH-TALK-TO-UHH-AHHAH-US" they cried out but neither Dean nor Sam understood them.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" Sam said giving them a warm smile.

"No wonder dude, neither you nor I speak chick" Dean laughed.

"We're not chickens" they yelled and Anna chucked a piece of garbage at Dean's head.

"Dean, don't upset them more." Sam yelled at Dean. Dean sat their keeping his eyes on the road and mouth shut. "Alright tell me what's wrong one more time, but this time can you say it a bit slower."

Both girls shook their heads, "Dean won't talk to us, he doesn't care about us."

Dean's eyes widened and he looked over at Sam who glared. "What" he began looking back at the girl's through the rear view mirror, "I didn't do anything, did I?"

"You yelled at us this morning to get are lazy asses out of bed." Penny said looking up at him.

"I was joking" he defended and looked at Sam, "I always joke with them." Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. "How was I suppose to know that it would make them cry?"

"Can we go to the mall" Anna said noticing the sign for the mall. Both Sam and Dean gave the suddenly cheerful Anna a strange look.

"Oh that would be so awesome, can we please. Anyways we do need to get some things" Penny added, also much, much happier.

"Dean looked at Sam, "If it gets me out of this car fine."

They pulled into the parking lot of the mall and Anna grabbed a piece of paper. "It just makes sense if we split up. This way we get what we need and get to SHOP" she went in to a sing song voice as she wrote out a list. She handed the list to Dean, "You go get every item on the list please and Sam will come with us."

Dean looked at the list and his eyes; "I can't get this stuff, it's for girls" he whispered.

"How is rice for girls" Penny asked scratching her head.

"Not the food stuff, the other things" both Penny and Anna played dumb, they both knew what he was talking about but watching him squirm was so much fun. "You know the...for you know..._that_ time of the month."

"I really have no idea what you are talking about Dean, do you Penny" Penny shook her head no and looked back at Dean.

Dean looked at Sam "you do it, you're like a girl."

"Sam cannot he has to come with us. So hop to it" Penny said grabbing a hold of Sam's arm. Sam gave Dean a cheeky grin and went off with them, leaving Dean with his dreaded list.

Dean sighed; if he didn't get the stuff on the list then he ran the chances of getting yelled at. But if he did get the stuff then he would never be able to come back here. He walked in to the drug store mumbling to himself. He looked at the list and thought to himself; _well they should be happy about one thing, I'm actually going to organise myself and what I get first._ He went and picked up the Advil and Tylenol and rolled his eyes. "Penny can only take Advil; while Anna can only take Tylenol" he mimicked one of the girls voice. He went and grabbed the food on their list and found himself, Dean Winchester, the same Dean Winchester that once ate a three day old burger was now cringing in discuss. "Chocolate fudge cake and grapefruit juices, uhah, Nutella, pretzels, and pancake mix but I have to the individual products because Anna won't make it from a mix. What the hell; cheese bagels, tomato's, pickles, capers, and salt for Anna's sandwich. What kind of Frankenstein sandwich is this?" When he was finished with the food on the list he had to go and get the dreaded feminine products. Dean looked around to make sure no one was looking as he entered the aisle. His eyes widen as he looked at all the products. Quickly he pulled out the list to see which "stuff" they used."She drew a picture" he said rather loud. "She actually drew a picture of what one of those thingy's look like...Dear god I'm starting to speak like them. Oh my god I'm talking to myself, there warping my brain." He said throwing his hands to his face.

He didn't know how long he stood like that but he jumped when he heard another man ask "Are you alright?"

"What, I'm only here because I'm lost" he sounded like he had just committed a murder or kidnapped the president.

"First time buying these I see. It's nothing to be ashamed of I have to buy them for my wife and kids, four teenage daughters."

"Ouch" Dean said making a face.

"Yeah well thank God they don't get it at the same time; I hear that can happen if they spend too much time together."

"My joy they do get them at the same time" Dean scoffed.

"Yeah and who are they" the man asked curiously.

"My brother and I are travelling across country with two friends of ours, there more like our sisters."

"Ah, so what ones are they looking for?"

"Uh Penny needs these green ones and Anna needs these yellow with flowers on them." The man pointed them out for Dean and Dean thanked him.

"Hey" the man began, "is something bothering you?"

"Uh yeah actually, I know this is going to sound insane but there like controlling my brain. Like in Star Wars how the Jedi's could control the minds of the weak. I'm talking like them, eating healthier, and one of the hotels we stayed at had this lamp in the bathroom of a naked woman doing something questionable with the switch to turn the lamp on. Well before I'd think it was corny but it wouldn't bother me but now, now I was actually offended by it. There turning me into a chick, I'm not a girly guy." His voice squeaked at the end causing the man to smile at him.

"You know son I don't think there doing it on purpose and I don't think there turning you in to a girl. Women have a way of maturing a man when they spend an unbelievable amount of time with them. Trust me you'll start thinking upstairs instead of downstairs. It's nothing to worry though it turns out that women like mature men." The man smiled and grabbed his stuff leaving Dean with his wisdom.

Sam sat in the corner they had been trying on clothes since they got there. It wasn't because he was board that he was so frazzled but it was the fact that every time he turned around Penny or Anna, sometimes both were coming out of the change room half dressed or asking strange men how they looked. Almost every five seconds he was running over covering them as they went between change rooms. When something didn't fight right they'd freak out, there was just too much estragon coursing through their veins. And Sam would have to go over and tell them that it wasn't them and that he though they look nice.

Penny walked out of the change room in this gorgeous outfit and Dean whistled. She smiled and spun around. "How do I look" She said walking forward.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful Penny" Sam said standing up motioning for her to give him another spin around.

She did as he motioned and yelled back to Anna's dressing room. "If you don't come out voluntarily I'll will come in there and drag you out kicking and screaming." The threat worked Anna opened the door in a light blue sundress.

"You look like a girl" Dean muttered out, shocked by the sight of the pale girl. Anna looked at him and glared as tears flooded her eyes. She slammed the door twice as fast as she opened it.

Penny turned and glared, "In the great words of Anna, you're such an ass." She then stomped over hoping to calm Anna's emotions down.

Sam turned and looked at him. "What the hell is wrong with you" he yelled as he smacked Dean upside the head. "Do you enjoy making them cry or something?"

"No. Why does everyone keep yelling at me and hitting me?"

"Uh I wonder why, maybe because you keep coming out with stupid things that upset them."

Dean rolled his eyes and was told to go and stand in a corner until they were done shopping. He did as he was told and didn't even argue, much when Sam told him that he was going to buy them whatever they wanted. But just as they were about to pay penny and Anna stopped them. Each did a once over for both Sam and Dean and then took off. After about another half hour they returned with more stuff and were read to pay. Dean had to sit down when the total came through. He looked like he was about ready to have an aneurism.

"Alright" Penny said as they reached the car. "To the hotel so we can all get changed and then to a park with a lake."

"What why, what on earth for" Dean asked almost yelling at them.

"We're spending the day together" Anna said calmly climbing in to the car.

They arrived at the hotel in no time with little involvement from the girl's hormones. They all quickly rushed inside. With more bags then Dean had ever seen in his whole life; except for maybe when he was little and his mom brought groceries in. But all the bags were lug in from the car and thrown n one of the beds. A few went on the other bed because there was no more room. Dean began pulling things out the bags. Shoes and more shoes were pulled out, along with shirts, dresses, pants, shorts, and pyjamas. Dean's eyes widened with confusion, he couldn't understand why they need so many things. And why did they need so many shoes? He had two pairs of shoes, one that was dressier and the other he wore almost all the time. Yet they had shoes galore, they had leopard print high heels, black open toed boots, and some they had two of something but in different sizes or different colours. Dean shied and held up one of the shirts they had gotten, or what he thought could have been a shirt and for the life of him he couldn't figure out how it would go on. Next thing he knew clothes were being hurdled at him.

"Try these on" Penny said handing other ones to Sam. Dean looked confused as Penny and Anna left the room. But he and Sam did as they were instructed and got changed. As soon as they were changed Penny and Anna re-entered the room. "Oh that looks good" Penny said walking over to Dean. "How do they feel?"

"Uh alright" he said sounding oh so perplexed.

"Do you have enough room in your pants" she said putting her arms up to fix his collar.

"Uh...yeah" Dean was getting scared but then looked over at Sam who was getting his pants jingled by Anna. That made him feel a little bit better about the conversation he and Penny were having. For some reason when ever he and Penny had a conversation he always ended up feeling very, very awkward. He was glad when they left for the park because it got him out of the awkward conversation and out of that room where he felt like he was drowning in girls stuff.

When they arrived at the park they had lunch and talked. They went for a walk and played on the park, well Penny and Sam goofed around on the Park and Anna swung on the swings while Dean leaned up against a tree and watched some small kids play. On one of their walks they went down by the lake. There were ducks and swans in the lake as well as some frogs so Anna jumped and screamed a lot. Dean was getting close to the pond where some of the swans were.

"Uh Dean" Anna said slowing down. "You might want to be careful, Swans are very territorial." Penny and Sam agreed.

"I'll be fine" he said stumbling towards the water front. He kept going forward and forward until he got so close one of the swans that the swan freaked out. Next thing any of them new Dean was being chased around by one angry swan. Nipping at his heels and beaking him in the head, Dean fled for his life.

Nothing went right for Sam and Dean over that next week. From the vicious swan attack to nightmare trips to the mall, this was the crappies weak of their lives. Penny would get cravings at weird times and then would tell Anna who then want what they were craving. So Sam or Dean would have to go out and get ice cream or tubs of icing. But they come back home and the girls would be fast asleep. Sam would leave Dean with them for no more than five minutes and the room would implode with tears or yelling. Dean couldn't do or say anything right, his crude old ways seem o aggravate them or upset them. The girls would also go out for a walk at weird hours like three in the morning scaring Dean and Sam to death. They couldn't wait until they had their normal weird Penny and Anna back.

"They're gone" Dean said running in the room.

"They were just there five minutes ago, they must have gone for some ice or something to eat" Sam reassured.

"Oh really, its pouring rain and their jackets, shoes, and purse are gone. I think that they may have gone for another late night walk."

Sam's eyes widened and he jumped up. Both he and Sam grabbed their things and took off. "Which way could they have gone" Sam asked looking up and down the street.

"I'm guessing towards the bridge" Dean said pointing in that direction. Sam agreed and they headed off as fast as they could. Looking up and down every street they came to. When they came up to the bridge they were still nowhere in sight. "What the hell" Dean yelled looking around frantically. Sam shrugged and leaned over the side of the bridge. "You see 'em" Dean asked looking over the edge as well.

"No" Sam sounded panicked.

"Dean" Anna yelled and Both Dean and Sam eyes widened and they leaned over further.

"Anna" they screamed, "Penny!" The next thing they knew a horn was honking. Sam and dean looked up to see a transport truck speeding towards them. "Dean" Sam yelled.

"Jump" Dean yelled and they went over the rail. When the truck cleared Anna and Penny ran over to where Sam and Dean had been standing.

"Uh-oh" Anna said looking to Penny. "Dean, Sam?"

"I hate you" Dean yelled up. He and Sam sat in the mixture of water mud and other gross slimy, smelly things that made their way into the water.

*****Present Day*****

Their door flew open and Penny went flying and jumped on Dean's bed then Sam's; while Anna repeatedly clapped and said "Up, up, up, it's timed to get up." Both Dean and Sam moaned and rolled over, "Oh come on now, none of that my lovelies; we bring coffee. And we have already had three cups ourselves." She handed them the coffee and sat down on Dean's bed. "Move over" she said to Dean tapping thigh. He gave her a strange look and she smiled, "it's freezing in here" she stated climbing under the covers. Her eyes widened, "Dean is you wearing any pants."

"Uh right now" he said scratching his head. Anna Screamed and flew out of the bed screaming about being violated and needing to shower. She flew out of the room to go to hers.

"Well" Penny began. "Anna should be done in five minutes. You could put cloths on in that amount of time correct?" Dean smiled and grabbed hold of the sheet pulling it around himself as he got up to go to the bathroom. Penny smiled at Sam, "uh Sam can I ask you a question" she sounded serious.

"Uh yeah" Sam smiled as he swung his legs around to the side of the bed.

"Are you a vegetarian" she said with a smile.

"What, why are you asking that, what on earth made you think that?"

"Uh well we rarely see you eat meat and you do consume a lot of soy. I mean there isn't a problem if you are a vegetarian, we that is Anna and I we're just wondering. There are a lot of reasons for people to become vegetarians like heath wise or some are kind of fruity, not that your fruity well you are kind of insane but in a good way not like Ted Bundy. Or I hope you're not like Ted Bundy, I'm not really sure who he is but that's because I don't pay attention to the news. That's Anna's thing she likes to know what's going on." She suddenly went quiet and Sam assumed it was alright to talk.

"I'm not a vegetarian, I just like staying healthy" he smiled. "And Ted Bundy was a serial killer; he killed a lot of woman."

"So you're not like Ted Bundy?"

"No Penny, I'm not going to turn into a homicidal maniac and kill you and Anna in your sleep."

"Good to know" She smiled as Anna came back in the room and sat down beside Sam.

Dean came out of the bathroom to see them all waiting on him. "What" he said as he took his seat across from them.

"Well Mr. Disgusting we have good news, or well Bobby does so we have to hit the road" Anna said with a smile.

"Oh and Sam is not Ted Bundy and a vegetarian" Penny added and everyone turned and stared. "What" she said looking at them innocently.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I',m going to introduces Adam in the next chapter for a little romance. I'm not telling with who. I do need another male supernatural character I have a name for him I just cant decide if he should be a vampire or another hunter? Any suggestions...please I need help? I'm pulling out my hair, and I like my hair. lol

Anyways please review. And the next chapter should be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey gy's sorry this took so long to write. It's a bit of a long chapter and I had to cut it in half.

Anyways hope you enjoy and please please please review! I swear I've lost my Mojo so I really could do with some reviews.

Oh PS I have a friend that writes a story up on Fanfic for the TV Leverage. Its an awesome story and show. I recommend you check it out Jobs collided and fates entwine by augustchick11. Cheek it out its written by my best friend who convinced me to put my story up.

* * *

Chapter 9

They arrived at Bobby's place in no time, though the drive was long and quiet for anyone that's name wasn't Anna it was a nice drive. Anna did all the talking for some reason, neither Sam nor Dean, could explain how someone so small could be so loud. Anna was really funny though she didn't know it herself. She tended to just say things that she thought was normal but they would be the most outlandish thoughts anyone had ever heard. She would be talking about something and Penny would look over to her and say, "What the hell are you rambling on about?" And half the time Anna couldn't say herself. It wasn't that she talked to hear herself speak she talked to converse with them, most of the time she asked questions. Dean liked it when she asked about cars or the impala since half the time the things she said went over his head, this was something he could teach her. She had a calmness about her that was a very rare thing in people. She took things as they came at her like it was nothing, though she was easy to work up. To get her going all they would have to do was gross her out, frogs, clowns, snakes, my little pony; all did that. Then her voice would rise like forty octaves and she be squeaking till she calmed down. Penny would often take a sip of Anna's drinks just to get her going, and then Anna couldn't drink it so she would stick her finger in Penny's tea so she couldn't drink it. The two were a real pair, friends to the end but when they bumped heads it got loud. They would even be really arguing they just be talking at rapid speed and a volume that would wake a deaf man.

They step out of the car and Bobby looked up at Castel, "Well they brought Dumb and Dumber" he scoffed out.

"I do not see and DVD's" Castel replied and Bobby gave him a perplexed look.

"BOBBY" Penny and Anna screamed as they flew over to him. Each girl engulfed him in a hug. Castel began to back away but it was too late, the two girls wrapped their arms around him. Castel groaned and stiffened up, their greeting was very uncomfortable for him. Adam stood on the other side of Bobby arms crossed looking rather peeved. Anna let go of Cass and was so caught up in there greeting that she didn't think about what she did next. She walked over to Adam and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Adam's eyes widen as he looked down at the short girl hugging him. He dropped his arms to his side and looked between Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castel, and the other strange girl. "Wait a minute" Anna whispered in to Adam's shoulder. "Bobby, Castel, which is two, you be number three...Who the hell am I hugging?" she screeched letting go of Adam. Penny threw her hands to her face trying to stop herself from laughing at her friend's very embarrassing moment. Anna frightened embarrassed face almost had everyone in stitches. Both her and Adam exchanged looks while Dean came over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, Penny" Dean began, "meet Adam; our brother."

"Your Dad stuck it to someone else?" Anna yelled turning to look up at Dean, but al she got was evil glares from the three brothers. "Awkward" she whispered walking away so she could go and hide behind Penny.

"Nice one" Penny giggled.

"Shut up" Anna replied.

"Hey I think were making great progress; I've stop telling people that we're a couple, though were not and for the record how am I supposed to know that when they ask if were together that they mean together, together. You know we are at the place together so naturally I say yes."

"Do you have a point?"

"Yes Anna I do, you just have to stop hugging strange men" Penny laughed.

"I hate you" Anna said storming off into the house.

"Poor Anna" Sam giggled.

"Poor Anna" Adam yelled. "I just violated, by a pigmy."

"What did Anna give your ass a bit of a squeeze? You know I thought that would have helped out by getting that large stick up your ass out." Dean said glaring at Adam and storming off into the house after Anna. Adam raised his eyebrows; he wondered what he had done to get such a reacting from Dean.

The rest followed Anna and dean shortly after. Adam was greeted by a very peeved off Anna. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she glared up at him. "I am not a pigmy, I am just a little vertically challenged and I didn't violate you. I just got a little caught up in the moment and hugged you. No big deal."

"Vertically challenged what are you five-two?"

"And a half, thank you very much."

"Oh my apologies, your five-two and a half, oh wait that right it still makes you a pigmy."

"Oh you are so annoying, Mr. So annoying."

The tension in the room, grow between them though neither said a word Adam and Anna exchanged glares. Castel looked between the two of them and cleared his throat. "Well we have found out information on the tablet, or rather Bobby has."

"Yeah it turns out your evil little friend here is going to destroy the world." Adam continued walking past Anna and giving her a wink.

"Well, tell us something we don't know" Anna scoffed.

"Oh okay and I quote; the devil's advocate will be not of fire or brimstone but of pure darkness. A darkness that will cut through the life until all is no more but crumbing ash before him." Adam gave Anna a cheeky grin and she muttered smug bastard under her breath.

"Her" Penny chimed in. "Wouldn't it be her since Anna is in fact a girl, you are a girl aren't ya?"

"Well last time I checked I was, just hold on a sec." She pulled out her shirt and looked down, "Yep still a girl."

"Well actually" Bobby said looking up at Anna. "We think that the tablet is referring to Lucifer himself. You are a weapon and as far as we can decipher that is how you are described. The both of you, well your both just described as weapons, nothing more."

"Bummer" Penny said coming over to stand beside Anna.

"We so need a union, we tell them that we refuse to play in their Armageddon until we are respected individuals with our own playing pieces."

"Here, here. You know Anna that maybe the best idea you have ever come up with. Do you think we could get them to throw in some perks, like all the vender hot dogs we can eat?"

"Penny you're not thinking bug enough. Why stop at vender hot dogs we could make Sean Patrick Flanery our bitch. Well...I could make Sean Patrick Flanery my bitch you can have Norman Reedus."

"I so will not complain to that my friend, I happen to love Norman and I know how obsessed you are with Sean's hands."

"I am, I just love them and I want them all over me. Can't help myself that man has the nicest hands I've ever seen...Now I want a hot dog and corn."

"Mmhmm and some rice."

"Oh most defiantly."

"Wait a minute you said devil's advocate" Penny said addressing Adam.

"Yeah so" he replied stiffening up.

"What does advocate mean" Penny said smiling as she turned to Anna.

"An advocate is a supporter, a campaigner, a sponsor, a promoter, a backer, an activist, a believer." Anna answered, she too was a little unclear were Penny was going with this.

"So you said the devil's advocate, the person controlling the weapon, i.e. Anna, is Lucifer's supporter. Not Lucifer but someone who's backing him."

Anna looked in deep thought, her arm crossed her chest and supported her other arm. Her face rested in her hand as she looked down at her feet. Adam couldn't remove his eyes from her, wondering what thought consumed her. Wondering if her skin was as smooth as it looked, wondering if she would ever hug him again.

"So who's the devil's advocate" Dean said, his voice pulling Anna out of her thoughts right into Adam's eyes. They quickly looked away both hoping no one else saw the intensity between them. But no such luck was there surly enough one other person was looking. Sam caught the looks between them and smiled, right then he knew though he wasn't going to be the one blabbering. Anna and Adam would have to get their on their own. Just as he and Jess did so many years before.

"Oh" Castel said moving forward. "I would like to congratulate the two of you on your aging decrepit state; you don't look a day over your age."

Anna leaned over to Penny, "Was he wishing us a happy birthday and calling us old?"

"Well it's that or he's going to kill us. It really could go either way."

"You told me I had to start acting more like a human being, isn't wishing someone all the best as the get old a human being response."

"Yes but most say happy birthday, not hey your one step closer to kicking the bucket." Anna said trying to be as nice as she could.

"I didn't say you were going to kick the bucket, why are you kicking buckets, do you not like buckets?"

Penny burst into laughter. Like always Anna and Castel were at different ends, he took everything she said so literal and she used a lot of metaphors. In the end Anna would be pulling her hair out and Castel would be as confused as ever. Sometimes it was best that they didn't speak. Bobby smiled and motioned Sam and Dean to follow him into the other room; while Anna tried to explain that kick the bucket was a metaphor for death and that she had nothing against buckets.

"I can't believe that they didn't tell us. Why wouldn't they tell us?" Dean said throwing his stuff down on the counter.

"Maybe it was your gift abilities that throw them off" Sam laughed.

"My gift abilities, at least I gave them something and as I recall they liked what I gave them." Dean spat back and Sam crossed his arms across his chest.

"Would you two idjets shut it. Those girls aint worried about birthdays, there worried about the sun coming up in the morning." Like always Bobby commanded their respect and attention. And even though he was in a wheelchair it didn't matter. He could wheel or walk into any room and the respect was given. Bobby lived through a lot and the gruff wise man that sat in front of them was their father figure, and when it came down to it he was a hell of a better father to Sam and Dean then there father ever was. It wasn't that Sam and Dean didn't love John but it's hard to respect the man that should have protected them and sheltered them, instead of making them into solders. "Now can we get down to business or would you two ladies like to discuses cake recipes?" Sam and Dean exchanged a look and nodded for Bobby to continue. There was nothing wrong with men baking cakes in Bobby's mind but he knew as soon as those boys man hood was question they would get to work. He couldn't help himself from thinking; _like father, like sons._

They hadn't being discussing the tablet long when an unfamiliar face, came flying through Bobby's door. Huffing and puffing the average height male dropped off about a tone of books on Bobby's kitchen table. "Here are the books you wanted" the boy said looking up to see all the strange faces staring up at him. "Hey Adam" the boy said taking notice to the two girls that now stood in the door way. One girl in particular caught his eye. Penny blushed as the boy smiled at her leaning on the table to get a better look.

"Who is that" Penny whispered hiding her face behind Anna's shoulder.

"How the bugger should I know, I've been with you all the time. Anyways it looks like he likes what he sees." Anna Said moving so Penny couldn't hide behind her.

"Hey Kale" Adam said walking over to greet him.

"Who's that" Kale said nodding in Penny's direction.

"Arg, which one" Adam said looking back in their direction.

"The one with the curly hair."

"Ah that's Penny, their friends of my brothers."

"Kale" Bobby's voice boomed.

"Yes" Kale said turning around.

Bobby wheeled into the room followed by Sam and Dean, Kale looked very intimidated by the brothers, though they smiled at him he clamed up. "Kale this is Sam and Dean. Same and Dean this is Kale Grafton. Kale has been doing some of my research for me."

"Yeah" Sam replied. "You're the one that's been helping Bobby out."

"Yeah that's me. Uh I got you the books you wanted."

"Thanks Kale" Bobby said rolling towards him. "Why don't you Adam go into the other room with Penny and Anna."

Kale agreed and they went into the other room leaving Sam Dean and Bobby to do some work. Kale and Adam watched TV while Penny and Anna read or talked. Penny got board of read and turned to the TV. Kale looked over at her, her eyes only focused on the TV, soaking up the show.

"Hi" he said shifting towards her.

"Hi" she smiled and looked away.

"I'm Kale" he said sticking out his hand.

Penny slipped hers into his and smiled. "Penny."

He shook her hand and smiled back. "So how long have you known Bobby?"

"A while now, you?"

"Same" he laughed.

Adam looked up at Anna. Engrossed in her book, she was tucked up into a small corner and she twisted her hair around her finger. "Adam" he heard is name yelled.

"What" he said looking over at Kale.

"What are on earth you staring at?"

"Nothing" he said looking back at the TV.

"Okay, Penny and I are going to get something to eat do you want anything?" Adam shook his head and Kale looked over at Anna. "Does she want anything?"

"No we mentioned food and her head didn't pop up." Penny answered smiling on how easy it was to read her friend. Kale and her made their way to the kitchen blabbing about good shows on TV. "I can't believe you've never seen Leverage. It's awesome, one of the best shows I've seen on television in a while. It's funny and informative-"

"How can a show about conmen and thieves be informative?"

"Well if I ever want to rob a bank I now know how."

Kale laughed, "I see." Kale said opening the fridge door. Penny smiled and reached past him grabbing a few items she turned around and began to cook. "You cook" he said sounding surprised.

"I love to cook. I love to eat. I just love food in general." She said with a whimsical laugh, which made Kale laugh. The topic of food was something Penny could go on about for the rest of her life. It didn`t matter what type of food it was she had an opinion on it. So did Kale, he enjoyed food as much as Penny.

Adam looked around seeing if anyone else was around. He could hear Penny and Kale ramble on about food combinations. He looked over at Anna, still in the same position she was in before. He wondered how she could have so much concentration. He couldn't help but think to himself what a good book it must be. Sam and Dean's voices fluttered into the room. Barely loud enough to hear. Adam stood up and wonder towards the door so he could hear them better.

They stood in the hallway arguing back and forth. So involved with their conversation they didn't see Adam walk over to the head of the hall and hide behind the opening of the hallway. He moved so he could clearly see them but they couldn't see him. He couldn't help himself, he had to listen in. What if it was about him? What if they were finally going to let him do what he wanted to do?

"It's out of the question Sam" Dean spat back.

"She has a right to know."

"We can't tell here, what if she goes and does something stupid?"

"Like what you did and drink herself half way dead. Dean she's better than that. And if we tell her she might be able to control it better."

"And what if she can't you and I can't teacher how to use it. It's dangerous, not only for her but anyone near her. We're not telling her Sam and that's final."

Dean walked off and Sam followed, they were probably going to go and talk with Bobby and Castel. Adam couldn't help but wonder who they were referring to. Who was this girl that was so dangerous and why couldn't they tell her?"

Dean stood by the door looking at the sky, wondering if it would all be there when he woke up. He often wondered if the worlds was worth saving or did them in fact all deserve to die. Though he thought about it and feared the answer he never asked or told anyone about his uneasy thoughts. Penny and kale walked into the room and watch as they looked at one another. Neither took notice to his presents. He laughed lightly to himself remembering the first time he had a girl over. Sam had embarrassed him royally.

Penny was walking Kale to the door; they stole glances from one another, always ending in them quickly turning away. Neither spoke, they just walked in silent's wondering if they should say something. _Just say something_ Penny screamed inside her head. _But nothing stupid, he'll think I'm an idiot. What would Anna say; she's always good with the words, not with the people though. She would end up insulting him. Dean, he's good with people, but he's a man whore and I don't want to come off slutty. Sam would probably start out with something small like, uh, err...Oh god I'm screwed. He's going to think I'm a useless idiot that can't even speak. Aaaahhhhhhh! I hate my life! Stupid brain why won't you work. Don't say it, at least not out loud. Nobody move I've lost me brain. I love Jack Sparrow. Hehe, funny man._ They reached the door and penny sighed with relief.

"So" Kale said moving towards the door. "I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow night, if I might be able to show you around."

"Uh, I'm not busy." She answered looking up at him.

A smile flew across his face, "Okay I'll pick you up at six."

"Alright I'll see you at six" Penny answered, using all of her strength not to start jumping up and down screaming yes at the top of her lugs.

Dean's eyes narrowed on Kale as he walked out the door. He had heard what Kale asked her and was less then pleased. This was a strange boy asking his Penny out. His Penny who was only a girl, she wasn't ready to date, let alone be left alone. That boy who looked at her funny, a way he should not be looking at Penny.

Penny was grinning now from ear to ear. She looked over at Anna who shook her head. She had heard the entire conversation between Penny and Kale and was just as ecstatic as Penny was. The both smiled as if they were reading each other's minds. "Uh we're just with going to go for a walk" Penny said as her and Anna went to rush out the door.

"Hold it" Dean yelled. "You're not doing" he declared.

"What" Penny screeched.

"You are not going and that's final."

"Why aren't I allowed to go?"

"Because I know what boys his age are after and...uh you're not going because I said so."

"SAM" Penny yelled and Sam came running into the room followed by Bobby and Adam.

"What" Sam said panting.

"Dean won't let me go."

"Let you go where Penny."

"Kale asked her out" Anna blurted out.

"Oh that's nice, why can't she go?"

"Because" Dean said, his voice going up an octave or two. "I was once his age I know what he's after."

"So basically" Anna continued. "Dean's afraid that Kale is going to be a man whore like he was and attract Penny. Who let's face it, can take care of herself and doesn't need to worry."

"Okay, well I have to say Dean I don't see a problem with her going."

"You're taking their side. You never take my side anymore." Dean whined then turned to Bobby. "Bobby tell her she can't go, we hardly know this man and Penny's weird she'll tell him everything."

"Kale's a good kid Dean, better than you ever were."

"I saw how he was looking at her, she cannot go. I am putting my foot down."

"Sam" Penny said glaring at Dean. "Please do something, I really want to go."

"Alright, Dean let's just think about this. There can be no harm in her going. Anyways she needs some normalcy in her life." Dean shook his head no. He stayed firm to the fact that Penny would not go. "Alright what if someone, someone we trust went with her."

"I am not taking Dean with me on my date" Penny declared.

"How about we send Anna, the two of them together are very strong and can be each other's voice for reason."

"I could live with that. She can go if Anna goes."

"I am not going to be the third wheel. I love you and all Penny but you are up a creek without a paddle."

"Oh come on Anna" Penny said turning to her friend. It won't be awkward if your there."

"No, it may not be awkward for you but it will be for me."

"Bring Adam" Sam suggested."

"WHAT" both Adam and Anna screamed. Sam repeated himself and Adam and Anna exchanged dirty looks of disgust.

"That's an awesome idea; you're a genus Sam, an absolute genus." Penny applauded Sam and hugged Anna tight. "I am so happy your coming."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, and no. I am not going with that moron." Anna said gesturing toward Adam who glared back at her.

"I'm the moron oh come on. I am the one that wouldn't be caught dead in public with you."

"As if I would ever want to be seen in public with you."

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah"

"Yeah it's not happening because there is no way I'll be caught dead with that pigmy."

"I am not a pigmy! You James Dean wannabe!"

"James Dean wannabe, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, if I have to tell you the obviously your an idiot. Thus proving my point that I cannot go with, that, that moron."

"Oh and your just the smartest person in the world" Adam said sarcastically. "And who the hell says thus anymore?"

"I don't have to be just as long as I'm smarter than you. Lots of people say thus, thus is a very common word. It is used quite often."

"Enough" Bobby yelled.

"Look at what you did" Anna gasped. "You made Bobby mad."

"I made Bobby mad, if you weren't so difficult-"

"I am not difficult; I am a peach to get along with."

"Stop" Bobby yelled again. "You two love birds are going with them and you're going to sit together and be pleasant with one another. Do I make myself clear?" Both Adam and Anna mumbled and Bobby smiled. "Now come on we have work that needs to be done" he said to Sam and Dean.

Anna and Adam exchanged a look as Penny pulled Anna out the door. "Thanks" Penny whispered.

"That's what friends are for. We spend evenings with people we hate, who think were difficult. I am not difficult he is, he is a difficult, jurky, illiterate, poophead. And thus is a very common word lots of people use the word thus in a conversation. It's not just me. And I am not a pigmy. He is just some beef head that knows nothing. He is a man whoring beef head, whom I care not for." Anna looked over at Penny, whose eves were wide. "And we go all through that because we love you."

"Ah, are you alright. I mean if you and Adam-"

"Don't even say his name around me. He is now referred to as the man whoring beef head."

"Alrighty. You have officially lost it. Now can we talk about Kale, I'm so excited."

"Yes, and that is a good song."

"Kale is a song?"

"What no, I don't know, I don't think so. I'm so excited is though and that was what I was referring to.."

Kale arrived to see Penny in this gorgeous black dress, her hair pulled out of her face. Kale looked up at her and mumbled breath taking under his breath. Penny smiled knowing what he said though no one else did. He wore a dress shirt and jeans. Sudden fear ran over Penny as she feared that she was over dressed, but when she saw Anna she sighed with relief. Anna came bouncing in to the room in a yellow sundress and open toed high heels that had rhinestones on them. She looked up at Penny and smile.

"Hey, now don't you look pretty and so do you there, uh Kris..."

"Kale" Penny yelled, helping her friend out. She was a good friend but utterly sucked at names. "Any you look very summery."

"Thank you" Anna replied looking over at Adam who wore old rip jeans and baggy shirt and a old sweater. "You look like a slob" she yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't care." He replied yelling back to Dean. "Kale's here, we're going. If we come back without the pigmy, don't worry I've just killed her."

"I hate you" Anna yelled storming out the door.

"I hate you too" Adam yelled as he followed.

Kale waited for Penny to join him and he lead her to his car. "So do they have this on again off again relationship or something?"

"Huh" Penny said looking up at Kale. "Who Adam and Anna? No they just met yesterday."

"Really, wow they argue like they've been dating forever." Kale sighed and looked up at them, Adam was watching Anna storm away from him. When she stumbled he reached out to steady her, though he never touched her. "They are always looking at one another" Kale mentioned thinking back to yesterday. He coughed Adam staring at her every time he turned around.

"And Anna is always thinking about her."

"What" Kale said giving her a questionable look.

_Crap_, Penny thought her herself. "What, what?"

"What do you mean what, what?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean what, what?"

"What"

"Huh"

"I am so confused."

"Me too. Look we have something in common. Where are we going for dinner?"

"A bar and grill" He said climbing into the car.

They drove to the bar and grill quickly and quietly, a little too quiet for Penny. She felt like yelling something silly just tor Anna's booming laugh fill the car but she didn't want to look like an idiot. They walked in and the waitress informed them that it would be a couple hours wait for a table but they were welcome to sit at the bar. They went to the bar; Penny sat between Kale and Anna, Adam on the other side of Anna. Order their drinks and silent's fell over them again. Penny looked to Anna for help.

"So Kale, how did you meet Bobby" Anna asked turning towards them.

"Oh through the college, I'm majoring in anthropology."

"Really, Anna wants to go through for Pathology." Anna quickly bumped Penny's arm. "I want to become a nurse."

"Really, why aren't heading off to school than?"

"Uh you know, things got in the way."

A beautiful blonde sat down beside Adam, catching his eye. "Hey" he said grabbing her attention as well as Anna.

_I know this isn't a real date and all but a little respect. I'm not invisible and come on look at her. Her and her tall blondeness, are those boobs even real. I mean of course he go for the big boob ditz. Typical guy, attracted to the hot girls. Uses the normal girls that you see every day; despicable, just despicable._ She took a gulp of her ice tea and began mumbling about insensitivity.

"Hi, do you really think you should be talking to me?" The woman asked striking Adam as odd. He gave her a puzzled look and she leaned forward. "Your girlfriend, even if your fighting you make a good couple. I would want to give her the wrong impression."

"What, pigmy...my girlfriend" Anna turned around and shot a dirty look at him. The blonde girl got up and smiled then walked away. "She's not my girlfriend. I don't even like her" he yelled after her.

Adam turned back to see Anna staring at him. She motioned for him to come towards her. He did so and she spoke low, barely even a whisper. "I am not...A PIGMY" she screamed the last part.

They ordered their dinner. Penny and Kale trade story's about the dinning partner while Anna and Adam argued about baseball.

"I think my favourite story about Anna would have to be when she walked into the poll."

"She walked into a poll" Kale laughed.

"Yeah, she was talking on her cell phone and talking to me and another guy, can't remember his name. Well anyways, she had been around that area so many time she could practically Walk around it blindfolded. But for some reason she was so engrossed in one or both conversations that she latterly smashed into this sign post. And I mean she hit this thing so hard that the sigh post actually swayed and her ear bleed. We were all killing ourselves laughing so hard and she's standing there in shock while blood is running down her face. The guy she's on the phone with is like "hello, Anna, Anna? Don't tell me you walked in to a post or something." Luckily she was fine but we never saw that shirt on her again."

"No offense to your fried but she seems to be a bit on the clumsy side."

"Do you know how many times she's been on crutches?"

"No"

"Five times, last time she was on them for a month and a haft. A little clumsy, she is all fingers and thumbs." The both laughed and Kale called for the cheque.

"We should get going if we're going to get to the next part of your date." Kale said as he paid. Then he led her out side. They drove for fifteen minutes towards the woods. "I'm going to show you what little people go venture to see." He said helping Penny form the truck.

Their eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. A line of trees lined their path which kale was intent on taking them on. Though it was a little horror movieish; it was one of the most beautiful sights any of them had seen. The trees were like a canopy only letting the moon light and the stars shine through. Beautiful flowers blossomed at night, filled the air with a sweet fragrance.

Kale and Penny really seemed to be hitting it off; they walked ahead of Adam and Anna. Kale pointing things put to Penny, telling her of his people's history. Her absorbing everything he said. Slowly she began to open up to him about herself. She told him how long she'd known Anna for, about how her aunt was raising her. She had never had this much fun before in her life. Well she had had a lot of fun before, but it wasn't the same. This was more different, more romantic. She had, had fun super gluing Dean's hands to the steering wheel and watching Anna fall off that bridge in Texas but that was a different kind of fun.

Anna and Adam walked in silents, neither looking at one another. Anna felt awkward walking beside him. She desperately wanted to look up at him and see what he was doing but she wouldn't let herself. So instead she either looked at her feet or their surroundings. Every once in a while she look up at Penny to see her have a wonderful time. She slightly envied her best friend.

_Why is this so awkward?_ She thought to herself. _I don't even like him, he annoys me. I should be able to look up and say how's the weather up there like I normally would do. So why can't I just be myself, I'm not a shamed of who I am. That's it Anna, look up, say something. Why aren't you moving, what is wrong with me?...oh my god. I like him. I like Adam and he hates me. He thinks I'm a crazy controlling bitch. I am a crazy controlling bitch but I didn't want him to think that. You have got to fix this, I can't just yell at him all the time. That will solve nothing, though it is fun. And he is all those things I say he is, but I can over look that. I actually admire him for it...I have lost my mind, what is happening to me. I have to say something, anything._ "I have OCD" she blurted out before thinking about it. _Well not that, why did I have to say that? Because it was the first thing that came out. Why am I answering myself?_

"Excuse me" Adam answered, looking down at her.

_Just go with it Anna._ "I have OCD, that's why I'm so controlling. I'm also a germaphobic."

"Okay, that's nice."

_Oh god, now he thinks I'm a random crazy controlling bitch._ "So, how about you?"

"Huh?"

"Any history of mental illness" _Maybe it was better when I wasn't speaking._

"I'm related to Sam and Dean. I'm pretty sure that answers you question."

"You know there not that bad, sure they have their problems but they are your brothers."

"You have no idea what I'm going through."

"No I don't know what you're going through. But I have spent time with them; I may know them a little better then you." She stopped walking and put her hand gently on his arm. "Look maybe you should just be glad that their not homicide maniacs trying to kill you." She turned and walked away leaving him standing there wondering what she had meant.

Adam caught up with her and he looked out at the moon, "There's a ring around it" he said with a smile.

Anna looked up at him and smiled shifting her eyes to the moon. "It's gorgeous" she whispered causing Adam to look down at her. His eyes burning on her skin. She could feel her face beginning to burn as she blushed.

"Whatcha looking at" Penny asked scaring the both of them.

"The moon" Anna and Adam both yelled.

"Okay" Kale said, his hand entwined with Penny's.

"That is one ugly dog" Anna said looking over at the tree line.

Penny, Kale, and Adam looked over to see nothing. "What dog" Adam asked wondering if it had run away.

"That dog" Anna pointed, "What dog, ha."

"Uh Anna, there is no dog." Kale said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Your right there's like five of them now and there ugliest things I've ever seen."

"Anna" Penny said putting her hand on Anna's shoulder. "There are no dogs."

All of the sudden growling could be heard all around them, though nothing could be seen by anyone except Anna.

Dean stood at the window looking out. His eyes wondering up and down the road. He couldn't for the life of him understand what was taking them so long. _What could they possibly have to talk about?_ He thought to himself as Sam walked over.

"They're good kids Dean, they really aren't kids anymore."

"I know, but they are our responsibility, how can we protect them if they're out there."

"You know once this is over it will never really be over for them. There always going to be hunted and we can't always be there to save them. But I have all the faith in the world that they can handle it themselves. And if they do get over their heads, they'll call for help."

"Yeah I know your right. It's just that, Sammy they've become family. I just don't want to see them get hurt." Dean's phone rang; he looked down at the display to see Anna's number. "It's Anna" he sighed. "If she's calling to ask if she can get a puppy again I'll kill her." He picked up the phone and smiled saying yes Anna in a mocking tone.

"DEAN" she screamed then they were cut off.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Chapter 10 should be up real soon. I sear, I'm like half way done writing it.

Again please review I don't read mind or have any powers like my characters. I also don't get to spend my days with hot guys. Instead I work...**big sigh** I wish I did. Anyways I can't tell if you like it or not so you got to tell me. If you don't like something, want me to kill someone, write a chapter completely about the impala. You have to tell me.

That and I am a nerd.

Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Note to readers: I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. I had lost my internet and went mental because it turns out I like having my internet and I am addicted to this site. I did not forget about you all I was trying to find away to get this up and my editor to check it. Which she did because she is awesome!

This chapter is also dedicated to my dear friend augustchick11. I have probably driven her close to insanity because I know I probably annoy her but she was a true friend and help me get this out. If it wasn't for her Supernatural Like Sisters would never have been put up. She is my Penny and I her Anna, seriously that is what our relationship is like, I've known her for seven years and shes my best friend. Thanks to her I keep writing and developing my story.

With no more chatter from me enjoy the story and please review. Seriously don't make me come through this computer screen! Just kidding, I can't do that but it be cool if I could. Please review I enjoy hearing, or rather reading what you think.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Give me their location" Dean yelled. "Give me anything!"

They scrambled around looking for them, trying to track Anna's phones GPS signal. When they finally located where they were, the four of them were out the door. Cass jumped ahead to the woods where Anna and Penny had gone. They had been backed up against in large oak tree and a rock. The hellhounds surrounded them and they were completely cut off. One of the hellhounds lunged forward Adam and tore a deep gash into his arm. "Into the tree" Anna cried. She moved out of the way for Penny to get up into tree first. Anna was the next one in the tree followed by Adam. Kale looked up to them but didn't follow them up. "What are you doing, are you insane get up in this tree. If you stay down there you'll be ripped to shreds."

"Kale c'mon" Penny said, looking down at him with fearful eyes.

Kale turned around and his body began to shake. He dropped to his knees and he cried out a horrifying scream. His shoulders arched, head dropping low as his body changed in front of them. A long tail, four legs, and sharp claws grew out of Kale. The boy that had once stood in front of them was now a large cougar. Bigger than any cougar that either one of them had ever seen. Like an instinct it attacked ripping the hellhounds apart.

Dean and Sam came rushing through the forest over too where Cass stood. The giant cougar threw the invisible carcass to the side. Dean frantically looked around for Penny Anna looking up into the tree he saw the two girls gripping tightly to the branches. Adam was on Anna's left while Penny was on her right. They were completely cut off from them. Both Penny and Adam looked around unable to see what was going on below them. But Anna could see it all; she absorbed it, following every move of the cougar. When the last of the hellhounds fell to the ground, Anna motioned for Penny and Adam to go down. Again the great cougar began to shake as it fell to the ground. Its body arched once again, dropping its head down long as its great tale and claws were sucked back into the body. When the shift was finished, all that was left was Kale.

He slowly stood up and looked around himself, at all the confused and horrified faces. Kale stood there blood dripping off his figure tips, his eyes locked with Penny's but only for a moment before she looked away to Dean. The confusion in Penny's face pleaded Dean to help, to come and rescue her from her thoughts. Thoughts about how Kale was supposed to be normal. He was supposed to be the one thing in her life that wasn't about supernatural forces. He was supposed to be safe. Dean could read it in her face and this almost killed him, he had sworn to protect her and had failed and now when she needed him the most, he was powerless. The silence stayed among them, nobody knowing what to say, but guns were drawn, following Kale where ever he moved. Anna stood beside Penny and Sam, Adam with Dean, Castel, and Bobby, all with their eyes on Kale.

"That was so cool" Anna blurted out, looking around to see their eyes on her now. "What, too soon?"

Sam, Dean, and Bobby sat in the other room quiet. Penny was outside; Adam lounged on the couch, while Anna lurked in the kitchen. She was trying to listen in on Sam, Dean, and Bobby's conversation but they weren't saying anything. Kale was down in the lockup being watched over by Castel. She froze when Dean finally spoke.

"What are we going to do" he asked looking to Sam and Bobby.

"He's a shifter" Bobby said, pointing out that they already knew what had to be done.

"He saved their lives" Sam pointed out.

"He also endangered them" Dean spat back. "I knew we shouldn't have let her go. If you had just listened to me this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah Dean, this is my fault for wanting them to have a life. Excuse me for not wanting them to be us."

"Our lives aren't so bad and if you haven't forgotten angels and demons are after them. This isn't the time for them to be running around making friends."

"There not soldiers Dean, there nineteen year old girls. They weren't raised like us Dean."

"That's not the issue here" Bobby spoke up. "We know what we have to do with Kale and its best we get it done and over with. No sense delaying the inevitable."

At that Anna came running into the room. "You can't kill him" she shrieked.

"Anna" Sam began but she cut him off.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid. What you're planning to do is murder, murder an innocent person."

"He's a shifter" Dean tried to explain but it was no use. Anna knew everything they were going to say and she knew how to dispute it.

"He's a native shape shifter. What we say was his spirit guide. Native shape shifters are dangerous like shape shifters. They don't morph their faces to blend they can only turn into one animal. Their spirit guides animal of choices or whatever animal their tribe is connected to is usually only activated when they are threaten. Therefore he is not dangerous and you don't have to kill him." No one said a word; Anna just looked at them with hopeful eyes. "Look he saved us and if you don't believe me, then just ask Penny or Adam."

"Adam" Dean yelled, "Come here." Adam slowly slandered in. "Did Kale save you guys."

"Yeah, but we didn't even know they were there until..." he stopped talking and his eyes locked with Anna's. She shook her head no and her eyes shined. "Uh, well until we heard the growling."

"Don't you see, Kale is a good guy, I just know it."

"Anna we can't just let him go. If you're wrong about him and he is dangerous and he kills someone; that's on us. We cannot take that chance; we have to consider what's best for everyone, people's lives are at stake."

"If you kill him and I'm right, that's murder and there is no going back from that. I get what you do and all but there is a line and you guys are about to cross that line. All I'm asking for is a chance to prove that he isn't something that you need to slaughter."

Dean sighed and looked to Sam. Sam couldn't see any harm in giving Anna what she wanted. She was right after all, just condemning him because of what he was, was murder. But after what they had gone through with Ruby, being cautious was a necessity. Kale would do whatever he needed to do; his life was on the line. But could Penny and Anna see through that. They did have an uncanny gift to see right down into people. See the good in them and see the bad. The whole thing weirded him out, the ability to see down into people, see their intentions couldn't be something easy to deal with. He brought his hand to his face; he didn't know what to do.

"Look I think pigmy is right. We at least owe him the benefit of doubt. Don't we" Adam said leaning forward on the table. Anna shifted her head, giving him a strange look. _He agrees with me and still finds time to insult me. Now that's dedication._

Sam shook his head there couldn't be any harm in just letting him explain himself. "Alright, we at least can talk to him. Go get Pen-" Penny came flying into the room and wrapped her arms around Sam, hugging him as tight as she could. Sam groaned and nearly went backwards as she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, THANNK YOU! I take every bad thing I ever thought or said about you." Sam gave her a puzzled look and pulled out of her hug.

"Don't get your hopes up" he warned standing up and gesturing for her to lead the way.

They walked down the stairs into the basement were Cass stood; guarding the door to Kale's imprisonment. "What's going on" he asked walking forward towards them.

"Were going to find out his true intentions" Dean said unconvinced by Anna's argument.

Castel move the way as Sam went to open the door. Tale shot straight as they entered the room.

"We're going to try something" Penny said moving toward him. "We need to find out your true intentions" she said trying to stay calm.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Uh you know, invade your personal space." Anna joked as she moved to stand by Penny.

They explain to him the best of their knowledge of what was about to occur. No one really knew what was going to happen but they had to do something. Penny and Anna went to the other side of the room to discuss what they were going to do. While everybody else gathered around waiting for it to happen. As the time neared for it to happen, Kale became very nervous.

"Okay, guinea pig." Adam rubbed his hands together and grinned at Kale who glared back at him.

"I'm not a guinea pig." Kale looked over at Bobby, his eyes begging.

Bobby shrugged; "Sorry boy, but it's the only way."

Kale looked at Penny and Anna who were slapping each other in the arm. "And uh, how exactly does this thing work?" he asked, eyeing the two girls laughing over something apparently funny.

Penny glanced at Kale and smiled confidently. "You should be ok." She assured him and Adam snorted a laugh.

Anna glared at him. "What are you laughing at? It will be all good, you'll see. It will be better than good; it will be perfect, superb even. "

"Ah right pigmy, it will make everything magical okay." He answered sarcastically and she glared.

"WAIT, did you say I SHOULD be ok?" Kale asked, his voice rising a little. Sam hid a smile and Dean stood there with his arms crosses, ready to step in at any moment. Anna stood to one side of Kale and Penny on the other. Alarmed Kale glanced back and forth between Penny and Anna as they closed in on him. Anna and Penny linked arms.

"Hey." Penny spoke softly, her eyes twinkling and Kale focused on her. "It will be just fine." She put her hand gently on his shoulder. "You will be fi-"

Suddenly a light flashed and all three relaxed their eyes vacant.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Dean yelled, rushing forward to grab them.

"No Dean, don't!" Sam grabbed his brother wrenching him back. "If you touch them, you might get sucked into whatever they are doing."

Dean pushed Sam but Sam held his ground. "He's right Dean. The girls know what they are doing." Bobby spoke and then muttered. "I think."

Adam just stood there frozen, wondering what the heck happened. He looked around to make sure no one saw his expression but he glanced at pigmy worried. He found himself hoping she was okay. Not that he liked her. That would be just impossible, just the exact opposite. She was every that ever irritated him, she was a nuisance.

Penny and Anna stood there in the dark, what looked to be woods surrounding them. Completely alone and unaware of their surroundings, they kept arms linked but stayed calm. Ready for anything that could happen.

"Whoa! That was a rush." Anna muttered, shaking her head as if she had something in her ear.

"WHAT!" Penny screamed, scratching her ear. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Shut up Penny! Just pop the air pockets." Anna grumbled and managed to settle herself down, looking around to see where they were.

Penny did what she was told. "AH THAT DIDN- oh that's better okay."

"Hey where are we exactly?" Anna frowned looking around.

"Uh, I have no clue." Penny looked around as well. "Where is everyone else?"

"Kale" Anna called out but no answer at the moment. Both girls turned and glared what each other. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"They yelled at one another. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MY FAULT, NO IT'S YOUR'S" they yelled in unison. The arguing continued until Kale suddenly appeared beside them.

"WHOA! What are you doing?" Kale yelled getting their attention.

"Oh hey Kale. Do you know where we are exactly?" Anna asked.

"Uh are you telling me that you guys didn't know what was going to happen?"

They both gave him a sheepish grin. "Uh well, we kind of we're just played it by ear." Anna said.

"Adam was right" he muttered and Anna glared. "Why the hell would I know where we are?"

"Because it's your subconscious, uh hello" She said raising her eyebrows up and looking away. "And he is not right, that red neck hillbilly is not right" her tone slightly more serious and angry.

"Or at least we think it's your subconscious. We are almost one hundred percent sure. But to prove it, all you need to do is think about a place in your memory and it should appear around us." Penny said confident.

"We think" Anna added getting glares from Penny and Kale.

"Okay, what do I think about" he asked looking at Penny. Their eyes locking she smiled but didn't pull her eyes away from his.

"You could think of anything" she whispered.

"Oh brother" Anna mumbled before looking up to see a fuzzy image of Bobby's house surrounding them."Holy mother of" she said, eyes widening as an image of Penny standing at the door way beside a fuzzy Anna became clear.

Penny was the clearest image there. Suddenly Kale's voice could be heard. "Beautiful, simply beautiful. She so amazing, I have to talk to her." The net next image that was shown was also of Penny. In fact his mind played through every image he had of Penny. They listen to his thoughts things he wanted to say to her, of what he thought of her. The fact that in the moment when the hellhounds attacked, all he could think of was to save her.

Anna was now sitting down with her hands on her head; she was extremely uncomfortable listening to all of his thoughts about Penny. Seeing how he saw her, how much he cared for her. She felt like she was invading their privacy, and all the mushy loving goo-goo eyes were making her a little ill. All she could think of was that she should not be here. "As nice as this is, for you Penny but can you please show us something that can actually help us. Like if you have ever killed somebody or lost control of your power and hurt someone."

"I've never done that, that's not how it works. We are the protectors of my people." Suddenly images of his people's past began flooding them. Images of certain members of his tribe having the same ability as him. This going back thousands upon thousands of years, starting back when is the people first settled here.

"Is that all you do, protect people. You've never used your powers for your own gain?" Penny asked her eyes walking with his once again.

Once again images flooded his mind of conceiving people, of him working with his tribe. "We never use our abilities for our own gain. It's like it's against our religion are something, this is not what we are. I'm not a killer and I am certainly not in monster."

Anna looked at Penny and smiled, "well that's good enough for me, what about you?" Penny smiled and shook her head and looked around. Both she and Anna were thinking the same thing. "Now" Anna began, "how to get out of here?"

Again a flash of light surrounded their bodies which had gone limp suddenly jolted back up right. Both Penny and Anna instantly collapsed as they came through. Adam had a fight the rush to run to Anna's side. Sam and Dean rushed over to the unconscious girls.

"Penny" Dean said shaking her.

Her eyes will slowly flickered open, confused she asked "what's going on?"

"Are you okay" Dean asked, helping her sit up straight.

She looked over at Anna and smacked her. Anna sat straight up with a jolt she looked around just as confused as Penny. "Well" Sam said helping them off the floor.

"Well" Anna began, "it was interesting and I can definitely say one thing was made clear." Penny grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her way from everyone.

She looked back at the faces and spoke underneath her breath. "Anna, do you really think they need to know about what we saw. I don't think we actually have to tell them about when she was going on inside his head, you know about me and him and..."

"What are you talking about? I was just going to tell them that he was good that we can trust."

"Oh, okay" Penny smiled as her in Anna walk back to the boys.

"As I was saying before" Anna began giving Penny look. "Kale is completely trustworthy, he's one of the good guys we have nothing to worry about."

Sam and dean looked at one another before dean gave Sam the go ahead to un-cuff Kale. Once Kale was free they made their way to discuss the recent attack.

"So" dean began. "Last I checked hellhounds don't go running about without a reason now."

"Oh they had a reason" Anna said quite bluntly as if it was as clear to them as it was to her.

"Oh really, would you like to enlighten us?" Dean said moving towards Anna with his eyebrows raised.

"Mmhmm. Well it was a hit on Penny. Lucifer put a hit out on Penny, so this demon obviously was collecting on the hit." She said stepping back and avoiding all of their looks.

"And how did you come across this info, Anna?" Dean was now inches from her and looking down at her.

She pulled her sweater across her chest and crossed her arms. "Well he was in the forest line and I overheard him." She could look Dean in the eyes and she knew that, that was a clear give away that she was lying to him. "Look" she said smiling her classic mischievous smile. "I can't really explain why you didn`t hear him talking maybe you need to get your hearing checked. You have been around a lot of shot guns going off near you head; it may have done some damage. Anyways it isn't how I know that's important; it's finding the dude so he can't do it again. Okay, let's get moving, come on chop, chop." She said clapping her hands together and moving to the other room to look at a map of the area.

"How does she do that" Sam asked Penny who smiled at him. "How does she just shift it off to the next thing?"

"She's a daddy's girl" Penny answered and moved to the other room followed by everyone else.

Sam shook his head and left Dean standing yelling; "How does that make any sense?"

Anna look at the map then up at Kale, "Where would be the best place for a hit man to hide out?"

"I don't know the old mill?"

"Probably best place he would find. It's deserted and well covered" Bobby and pointing it out on the map.

They arrived at the old mill in no time and began to work on their masterful plan. Kale took care of the remaining hellhounds, which they used penny for bait to attract them. Sam and Castel set up the devil's trap; while Anna and Dean went looking for the demon. Adam and Bobby had stayed back to guard the tablet in case anyone tried to grab it while they were out. Dean and Anna walked around the building; their plan to lead him back to Sam, Castel, Kale, and Penny. They had been all around the building and seen nothing yet. Until they saw man that looked to be having car problems out by the road.

"Hey" Dean said walking up to him. "Have some car problems?"

"Yeah, started making a funny noise out on the road, I had to pull inn here. I was hoping more people would be around but the place looks closed."

"Yeah, here why don't I give it a look, I'm good with cars."

"Thanks" the man replied.

Anna began tapping Dean on the arm, lightly at first whispering his name. He shrugged her off so she began slapping him harder and harder. Just as Dean turned around to ask her what she wanted she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. Her hands fling to her mouth; "Oh my god. I'm so sorry, my bad." Dean rubbed his jaw and gave her a look. "Dean you know that guy we were supposed to meet, well he's here."

"He's here?" Dean's eyes widened as he gestured to the man standing beside him. "Oh you mean he's here."

"Yep, so..." She said smiling as she began to step back. Dean pulled out the knife slowly but the man saw and shoved Dean.

"Anna run" Dean cried as he hit the guy and took off after Anna. The demon followed, right on Dean's heels. They ran into the building into a large room and the door slammed behind him as the demon ran right in to the devil's trap.

"I am assassin" the demon yelled over and over again. He had been doing that for the past three hours. No matter the amount of holy water that was poured on him, he repeated those words over and over again. Dean was running out of ideas, this demon was trained never to give up information, no matter what. Dean didn't have a clue on how he was going to break him. They were running out of time.

"We can't stay here much longer" Sam said crossing his arms and looking over at the demon. "He may have contacted others; Penny is in danger the longer we stay."

"What would you like me to do Sam, this guy won't break. Not in the time that we need him to at least."

"I have an idea" Anna said standing up straight. "Just you all wait her and I'll make him sing like a canary." Anna left walking over to the demon; leaving the confused faces of her companions behind her. She knew that they were far enough away that they would never be able to hear what she was about to say. "Hello there mate." He didn't answer her. "Look I already know that the contract was made for you and you alone. That we could kill you and not fear because Lucifer only entrusted you with the task of killing my best friend. I also know that if we send you back to hell you are in big trouble for failing, and more'en likely you get ripped to shreds. In fact there isn't anything you can say to me that I don't already know."

"So then why are you over here?"

"Well, see they don't know I know all that and I can't have them know I'm dialled in on hell's frequency. Now can they?"

"I still don't understand why your over here telling me all this."

"You don't? What did everyone else get all the brains and you just get the muscle? Well, I'm using you, to put it bluntly. You see when I go back over there I'm going to tell them everything I know and because you and I have been chatting there going to think you told me. Then there going to come back over here and either send you packing or kill you. My money's on killing you, Dean has a lot of pent up rage right now and he's really stressing."

"You bitch, if you think your little plan is going to work. You are so wrong, you are just like me and you are going to end the world. There is no stopping fate, Anna you'll help us whether you want to or not."

Anna smiled and turned to walk back to every on, "He confessed and told me everything. He's the only one with a hit Penny. I guess he's never failed before."

"What did you say to him" Sam asked, he was proud of how easily she made him talk.

"Oh I just told him that Dean was missing his favourite show, you know the one about the doctors. And how when he misses that he gets grumpy, heads roll. You know you're really rather feminine for someone of such a muscular stature and you scream like a girl." Dean eyes narrowed on Anna into a glare. "What at least I didn't tell you he called you a sissy."

"Alright, that son of a bitch is going down and do not mock the show" Dean said taking out the knife and walking over to the demon for the kill. Anna smiled as she watched Dean slit his throat, a mischievous smile. She knew her plan had worked out.

* * *

The end of chapter 10, Ive made it to double digits. Cool.

Please review tell me what you think about this chapter, story so far. What you don't like, what you wish to see happen. What you think is going to happen. Is Anna evil, id that who they were talking about, how will Kale and Penny's relationship pan out. Will Cass ever stop drinking, do you think Dean believes in true love. Why is Sam so tall, seriously thats not natural. If you have to lower your head to get into a room, your too tall.

I have also allowed you to email me now directly, just in case something happens or you would like to know when the next chapter is going to go up. feel free to use it. Though I will not give hints for whats coming up, though me and my nerd board know, we are not allowed to give that information out. Yes I have a nerd board, hey you are reading this so are almost as big as a fan as I am, if not more. Not an insult its a good thing, we all have to admit we love Supernatural, its funny, has a good story line and oh look at this two hot guys. What's not to love!

LOL. Losing my internet may have also taken my mental sanity. Well crazy people do have more fun, or less fun depending if there on medication, I am not so I am free to go loco.

Until my next update, bye bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello

As promised chapter 11. It would be very nice if you could review. I would hate to have to send Penny and Anna after you wahahahaha. Me evil. So review, if you would please.

* * *

Chapter 11

Dean's phone rang and Sam jumped a mile off his bed._ Dear god,_ he thought to himself as he walked over to pick up his slumbering brother's phone. "Hello" he said sleepily taking notice to the time; 2:19 in the morning. _Whoever this is it better be important_. "Uh, Mr. Ferguson, he's sleeping right now, may I take a message?" Sam listened to the other person on the phone not really comprehending what was being said until four little words were uttered. "Young girl injured badly" ran over and over again in his mind as he looked over at her empty bed. Sam couldn't breathe; he didn't know what to do for a minute. He thanked the woman and got the name of the hospital before collapsing on the cold sleepless bed confirming that she had not come home that night. "Dean" he whispered, he had tried to say it louder but he couldn't get the air out. "DEAN" Sam finally pushed out.

"I'm not afraid of the monkeys" Dean said flying up straight pulling the knife out from under his pillow. It took Dean a moment to figure out where he was and what was going on but eventually he caught on. "Sammy, what...What's going on?"

"We have to" he cleared his throat. "There's been an accident; we have to get to the hospital."

"What" Dean sounded more awake, "is it Bobby, is he okay?"

"It's not Booby, Dean it's" again Sam couldn't find the words so he looked over at the empty bed that he sat on.

Dean's eyes followed as he looked down to where Sam's eyes had gone, he looked over at the bathroom hoping it was a mistake but the room was empty just like the bed. Dean bonded out of the bed and grabbed his pants and throwing them on, then begun shaking the dead to the world girl out of her deep sleep. She opened her eyes to see Dean's fearful ones. She sat up and looked at him then over at the empty bed. "Where's Anna" she said, her voice full of fear.

It didn't take long for them to get some suitable clothes on, Penny just throw a jacket on overtop of her baggy pyjamas and put her hearing aids in, as where Dean and Sam had to dress. They all climbed into the impala and drove down to the hospital. Dean drove furiously, gripping the wheel as tight as he could, thinking it over and over to himself. The car had never been so quiet, without Anna's constant chatter in the back seat it almost felt empty. Even though this had just happened Sam missed Anna's questions, questions that really did make you think even though they were not normal questions. Penny sat in the back seat stunned; all she knew was what Sam had told her, Anna was badly injured and in the hospital. None of them knew how badly injured she was, or if she was okay.

They pulled into the parking lot and parked the car; all got out and booked it into the hospital. They saw the nurse over at the counter and they all rushed over. She looked stunned when she saw three worried faces, two looking down at her one almost eye level with her. "Can I help you" she said in an unsure voice.

"I hope so" Sam began. "We need the room for Anna, a young girl brought in here tonight."

"Does Anna have a last name" she answered.

"Uh I don't think she was identified. Uh she only came in here with a number and a name written on a piece of paper-" Sam begun but Dean quickly cut him off.

"She was wearing a silver bracelet with a few small diamonds across the front. She's short, her height, and wears glasses, uh red hair, would blend in with the walls, and never shuts up."

"I'm sorry I don't know who you're talking about."

"He's Mr. Ferguson" Penny spat out quickly, "is there a note to keep an eye out for a Mr. Ferguson?"

"I just came on shift-"

"Well could you look?" Penny said with an obvious tone.

The woman scrambled her desk eyeing Penny the entire time before asking another nurse on duty. She came back over, "She's in the ICU. Take the elevator to the fourth floor and down the hall to your right, just follow the blue lines. There is a desk out front, tell them who you're looking for, and that you're Mr. Ferguson. They buzz you in and direct you to her room."

They didn't wait to say thank you, they just took off down the hall and to the elevators. The elevator felt like it stopped at every floor before it reached the fourth floor. And as soon as the door opened they flew out of the doors and rushed down the hall. The nurse buzzed them in and brought them to Anna's room. As they entered the white room machines filled the room. Anna lied unconscious on the bed a fraction of the girl they'd known. No one spoke; they just took in the sight of her. More tubes leading to her then there was her. She was on a ventilator and had a catheter. Covered in burses and cut with bandages wrapped around her.

The doctor came in and cleared his throat. "I assume you are responsible for this girl."

"Yes I am" Dean said turning to look at him.

"We can only allow family members in to see her." The doctor replied looking at Sam and Penny.

"Oh this is my brother, we're their guardians."

"I'm her sister" Penny whispered toughing Anna's hand lightly, it was cold like it normally was but this time it worried Penny.

"Alright, what is her name?"

"Anna. What's wrong with her, what happened?" Dean demanded an answer.

"Nobody knows she was the only one found in a fifteen mile radius of her. How old is Anna and is she allergic to anything."

"She is nineteen and is allergic to anything with ibuprofen in it."

"And cats" Penny added.

"Well we don't plan on having any felines in today." The doctor mocked and Penny glared.

"What's wrong with her" Dean asked again.

"Anna has several contusions all over her body, there's severe damage to her kidneys consistent with hits to the back and abdomen. She has two broken ribs, a fracture in her rotator's cuff, and is severe concussion to the point where she's in a coma. We had to remove a piece of her liver because of damage to it; it looked as if she took a several hits to that one spot. Her body is completely depended on machines; the chances of her waking up are none existent. We'll be surprised if she lasts through the night." The doctor apologized and began to talk about removing her from life support.

Anger began to flash through Penny until she couldn't take any more of this stupid, insolent man's chatter. "No" she yelled. "You can't take her off, you don't even know her. She'll pull through, you'll see."

Sam looked at the doctor and asked him to leave; they needed some time alone with her. Sam grabbed two more chars and brought them over. Penny was sitting beside her, her hand wrapped tight around Anna's. Dean and Sam sat on the other side, looking down at the wounded girl that they once new.

_Anna stood at the top of the stairs screaming her head off. She didn't understand why nobody seemed to take notice to her. Every single person she tried to talk to just walked away. She couldn't help but ask herself if she was invisible. She kept wondering if this was some sort of a bad dream, she knew she was in a hospital but didn't know why, or where. _

_She turned around to Penny, Sam, and Dean go flying down the hall into a room. "Finally" she gasped as she followed them into the room. "Where the hell have you guys been? I've been waiting here for hours and nobody will tell me anything. Hello, Penny?" She looked at the three of them, their backs turned from her, completely silent to her questions. "Hey I know I can be a self-serving, paranoid, and a know it all bitch sometimes but is the silent treatment really necessary?" They still didn't respond, she threw her hands up in the air and was about to start yelling when she noticed they were all staring at something. "What are you looking at" she said going around them to look at what they we're staring at. "Oh my god" she whispered out as she looked down at herself. Tubes were leaving and entering her broken body, a machine making her chest rise and fall. _

_The doctor came in and cleared his throat. "I assume you are responsible for this girl." Everyone turned to look at him._

"_Yes I am" Dean said turning to look at him._

"_We can only allow family members in to see her." The doctor replied looking at Sam and Penny._

"_They are my family right now" Anna yelled moving closer to the doctor._

"_Oh this is my brother, we're their guardians." Dean replied to the doctor._

"_I'm her sister" Penny whispered toughing Anna's hand lightly; it was cold like it normally was but this time it worried Penny._

"_I can't feel that, why can't I feel that?"_

"_Alright, what is her name?"_

"_My name is Anna Lusty, I`m Canadian, I`m allergic to cats and Advil, and I have asthma. Know what the bloody hell is wrong with me?"_

"_Anna. What's wrong with her, what happened?" Dean demanded an answer._

"_I just told him everything he needs to know" she screamed. "Oh lord this is going to take forever."_

"_Nobody knows she was the only one found in a fifteen mile radius of her. How old is Anna and is she allergic to anything."_

"_She is nineteen and is allergic to anything with ibuprofen in it."_

"_And cats" Penny added._

"_Well we don't plan on having any felines in today." The doctor mocked and Penny glared._

"_What an ass" Anna spat out. "Any you guys forgot the asthma thing."_

"_What's wrong with her" Dean asked again._

"_Yes tell us what's wrong with me?"_

"_Anna has several contusions all over her body, there's severe damage to her kidneys consistent with hits to the back and abdomen. She has two brook ribs, a fracture in her rotators cuff, and is severe concussion to the point where she's in a coma. We had to remove a piece of her liver because of damage to it; it looked as if she took a several hits to that one spot. Her body is completely depended on machines; the chances of her waking up are nonexistent. We'll be surprised if she lasts through the night." The doctor apologized and began to talk about removing her from life support. _

_Anger began to flash through Penny until she couldn't take any more of this stupid, insolent man's chatter. "No" she yelled. "You can't take her off, you don't even know her. She'll pull through, you'll see." _

"_Yes listen to her, do not take me off. I am right here and I'm not going anywhere. There has got to be some way to get me back into my body...What are you guys doing? This is no time to rest we have to figure this out. This is going to be extremely difficult since YOU GUYS CANT EVEN HERE OR SEE ME!" She looked down at her mangled body again. "Oh this is so tripping me out."_

Penny was curled up in the small chair fast asleep. Dean was stretched out and he too was sound asleep. Sam leaned forward holding Anna's hand; her tiny fingers fitting in one hand. Sam cleared his throat and smiled down at her. "Come on Anna, we know you can pull through. Your stubborn, one of the most stubborn people I have ever met. But if anyone can get through this it's you. You're the only person that can say without a doubt that this world deserves to be saved. You have so much faith that were all not random, that were here to choose to make life better. I don't know how you forgive people. How you forgive peoples greatest sins. How you believe in Dean and I."

"_Sam I am right here" Anna whispered crouching down beside him. "We have just got to figure out how to get me ba-"_

"_HELLO" someone screamed from out in the hall. "CAN ANYONE HERE ME, WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING!"_

_Anna walked out into the hall to see a woman, with long dark hair throwing a tantrum. Anna rolled her eyes and walked over to her. "Do you want to knock it off; I was having a moment before you rudely interrupted."_

"_Oh my god you can see me. Thank god I thought I was all alone."_

"_Mmhmm, bye now" Anna said turning away._

"_You can't just leave me" The woman cried._

"_Yes, yes I can. And I am, see watch me go." Anna began to walk away back to her room but stopped suddenly turning around to see the woman following her. "What are you doing, you can't come with me."_

"_My name is Lisa" The woman said sticking out her hand._

"_I don't care, leave me alone."_

"_Look if we're stuck here like this we might as well stay together, don't you think?"_

"_No I would have to disagree with you" Anna mumbled._

"_I understand that your scared I am too bu-"_

"_Would you just stop, quit acting like your human."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Look Lisa I know you're a reaper. I can see you in your reaper form. Let me make this clear to you I am not going anywhere so move on. Okay, bye." Anna turned around and went into the room. Leaving Lisa standing there quiet stunned. Anna wasn't thinking, she grabbed hold of the edge of the door and slammed it._

"What the" Sam said turning around to look at the now closed door.

Dean jumped nearly fling out of the chair. He looked at the door and stood up walking towards it, placing his hand on the door he got a chill. "Sammy, please tell me that it's that time of a month for you."

"Sorry but I was sitting right here when it closed." Sam answered back looking back at Anna. When Dean was in a coma he stuck around and was addle to communicate. "Through a Ouija board" he assured himself, "And you weren't able to slam doors."

"You we hoping it were her too" Dean asked moving his way over to the side of the bed.

"_It was me" Anna screamed but it was no use they couldn't hear her._

"Yeah" Sam cleared his throat. "What are you think, ghost?"

"Anna must have some freaky ghost attraction. Look at when we did that haunted house back in New York."

"Oh you mean where the girls wanted to take us clubbing to unwind and you told them to jump in a lake."

"That's beside the point" Dean said looking back at the door. "In that whole house, over the years people only really saw the ghost when they entered the master bedroom. But Anna, remember she got board waiting so she went. That thing was around were ever she was, for some reason it was able to draw more power when he was around Anna. And this, this is a hospital. Hell of a lot of dead."

"A possibility for the fact that she's not getting any better. Maybe a ghost is feeding off whatever energy Anna possess, halting her from getting better." A sudden moan came from Penny as she contorted herself in the chair so she was tucked up. Both Dean and Sam tilted their heads to look at her better. Sam thought to himself; _now this is a sight that Anna would be able to exist._ And sure enough he was right.

"_I'm in a coma and you're napping. Come on Penny there is plenty of time to sleep when my life isn't hanging in the balance. You have to wake up now and stop those to bozos from hunting me." Penny didn't respond to Anna she just snuggled in closer to the chair. With a roll of Anna's eyes she gently placed her hand on Penny's foot and gently pushed it._

Her foot was what was keeping her on the chair. Once it moved Penny slip off the chair landing on the floor with a thump. "AAAHHH" she screeched as her threw her head up looking around franticly for some explanation. "Why am I on the floor" she questioned.

"You fell" Dean said as if it was the obvious conclusion.

"I don't fall...off the bed or chair in this case. That is Anna's thing. Lord knows how she can fall off the bed...or out of the impala...but she does. I don't, someone pushed me."

"_Thanks" Anna rolled her eye. "And that was supposed to be our little secret."_

"The sprit could be seeing what they could do" Sam suggested looking down at Penny.

"Whose spirit?"

"Uh we don't know. But we have a theory on why Anna's not getting better. We think that maybe a sprit is absorbing Anna's energy-"

"Stopping her from getting better. Therefore we hunt and get rid of this ghosty who's getting toasty with Anna's energy, she should get better." Penny finished Sam's thought.

"Ghosty who's getting toasty" Dean crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"It sounded something like what Anna would say. She's better at the one liner than I am."

"Actually I think you rather nailed her. Did I just say rather? Oh my god we're all turning into her" Dean said and horror flew across his face.

"_Hey, what's that suppose to mean."_

Sam laughed and went to open the door before he turned back and looked at Penny. "She fell out of the impala?"

"Oh yes head first, she also tripped and dropped Dean's duffel bag in the pond when we got here. And she would have fished it out right away but there was a frog. But we did get...eventually."

"What" Dean said crossing his arms. "The pond was down the hill over a fallen tree and on the other side of the friggen parking lot." He yelled, his face now going purple with anger.

Penny walked over to Dean and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Dean if we knew how Anna did what Anna does; she wouldn't be Anna now, would she?" Then with a grunt from Dean and a chuckle from Sam, they left to go and get some there things. It was time to hunt for this ghost. Penny laughed and went to take her seat by Anna. She leaned on the bed and the smile on her face feel. "I'm sorry she whispered.

"_For what, you didn't do this to me Penny. This isn't your fault. But I need you to hear me, okay. We need to be Lethal Weapon close right now. I am what Sam and Dean are about to hunt. They won't be helping me if they kill me." Penny didn't answer she just sat there and watched as the ventilator controlled Anna's breathing. "Penny there has to be a way to get you to notice me." Anna looked around desperately looking for away to get Penny's attention._

"_It's no use" Lisa said, her voice smooth._

_Anna turned around and huffed. "Oh you're back. Great, my day can't get any better now."_

"_There is no use Anna, it's time to move on."_

"_I am not going anywhere. Isn't there some old person for you to reap?"_

"_They can't hear or see, how can they possibly help you?"_

"_There my friends, they'll find away. And I'll do whatever I can to help them."_

"_You can't do anything, it's time. Time for you to go."_

_Anna took a deep breath. Standing behind Penny she reached out and gently took Penny's hearing aids and lifted them off the back of her ears so they just hung there."We'll see about that" Anna said to Lisa with her classic mischievous smile._

Penny brought her hands up to her ears; feeling her hearing aids just hanging there. She looked around the room as she wrapped them around her ears. But within seconds they were off again. "Oh my god" Penny screeched, placing them on her ears again.

About fifteen minutes latter Sam and Dean enter the room to see Penny sitting in the corner of the room with her hands encasing her ears. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows raised. Both Dean and Sam exchanged a look before moving over towards her. "I am going with Dean to talk to the nurses." She demanded getting odd looks from Sam and Dean.

"Um, are you alright" Sam asked.

"This ghosty is annoying, it kept flipping my hearing aids off my ears, pulling my hair and it slapped my thigh."

"Okay" Dean said looking the other way. "Come on Penny, let's go."

Sam laughed as he watched them leave the room, Penny clinging to Dean as she looked furiously around the room. Sam grabbed the chair and moved it back over to the bed and sat down. "Don't worry, Anna we'll get this all sorted out."

"_My faith in you is just booming." She looked down at Penny's purse and smiled. "I'm sure there is something in there that could help me."_

"Alright" Dean said prying Penny`s grip off his arm. "I'll distract the nurse you get the info."

"What info exactly?"

"Well what do we know; most of the activity is in that room, so cheek to see who's died in Anna's room. Second you say they play practical jokes, take that in consideration."

"Okay, I can do this" Penny said slowing down so Dean could get ahead of her. Dean walked up to the nurse and turned on his charm. He told her how pretty she was and brave for doing what she did. She giggled and twisted her hair, locking her eyes with his. Penny rolled her eyes and made a face at Dean as she crept in behind the counter and gathered the information that they needed. Dean began to lay it on so thick that Penny started making choking faces. She gathered the information and slipped out without being seen, she was good at being stealth. She began to make her way down the hall as Dean joined her. "Anna's right" She said without looking up at him. "You are a man whore."

"Hey, it works. And I happen to be very smooth."

"Really, you're a smooth operator. And I quote "God your eyes are like pools to your soul." Real smooth there Dean." Penny said as they entered Anna's hospital room.

"Hey don't disk the line...Nice hair Sammy."

"I was attacked" Sam said defensively.

"By who Lady Gaga" Dean spat back as he looked over Sam's hair. He had clumps going in every witch direction. With hair clips and elastics holding it up. The can of hair spray and bottle of gel thrown about the room, along with the contents of Penny's purse.

"Un if you wanted to borrow some of my stuff, you should have asked Sam." Penny said picking up her things.

"I was attacked" Sam repeated glaring at the two of them who chuckled at him. "I have to go wash this stuff out." Sam said moving towards the door.

"Penny, go with him, then the two of you check out those leads." Dean said looking down at Anna. "I'll stay with her." Dean said taking a seat beside her.

"Watch it" Sam said looking down at his older brother. "This ghost is vicious."

Dean nodded and Watched as Penny and Sam walked out. He waited until the door was closed and he was sure they had left before he spoke. "I'm sorry kid" he said placing his hand lightly on top of hers. "You never should have been out there. I swore I would protect you and I put you in harm's way. I should have been the one out there not you."

"_Dean I wanted to help." Anna said standing behind him. "You didn't do this, you never hurt me. If anything you made me into a better person. Penny and I are better people because of you. I only wish you could hear me right now."_

Sam walked out of bathroom to see Penny looking through some pictures on her phone. "You know" she began looking up at him. "I never really though what it would be like if I hadn't gotten to know her. She's...she's my best friend Sam. We have to save her."

"We will Penny; I promise we'll save Anna." He picked up the papers and they began to make the calls, finding the family members, finding where they were buried. The hospital records stopped after their deaths so it was all up to Penny and Sam to figure out the rest. Deaths ranging for small children to people in their twenties, fifties, and of course the elderly. A list longer than the amount of time they left. "Alright, I'm very sorry to have bothered you sir. Thank you for your time." Sam said hanging up the phone and rubbing his eyes. "Mr. Faires was cremated."

"Mr. Geoff wasn't but the activity doesn't suit his personality. This is pointless" Penny screeched.

"How many left do we have?"

"Ten" she huffed.

"Well let's get going" Sam said as he grabbed another name of the list. They motored though them as fast as they could each one leading to another dead end. Finally they caught a break. "Thank you, you have no idea what this means Ms. Keels. I am sorry for the lost of your son but thank you, you may have just save my friends life...Thank you again...Bye." Sam smiled, "The last one and it's a winner."

"Oh yeah, and it's just like Anna to be so dramatic." They laughed.

They walked in thinking that they had finally cut a brake. Dean was passed out in the chair sound asleep. As soon as Sam saw him he started laughing. Not only was he stretched out foot on the edge of her bed, head arched back; he had drawings all over his face and arms. Little hearts and stars, balloons and smiles covered his skin.

"Dean" Sam chuckled.

Sleepily Dean awoke groaning while he sat up, rubbing the crick out of his neck. He brought his hand down and looked down at it. Completely covered in the drawings, drawings that went up his arm and down the other. He hopped up and looked in the mirror. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" he screamed. "Look at, what kind of ghost draws this on...me." He pulled his shirt down to see "Call Me Princess" written across his chest.

"Well Princess, one hell of a ghost" Sam laughed.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY. AND DO NOT CALL ME PRINCESS!" Dean yelled.

"Uno brow" Penny said her eyes lighting up.

"I don't have a Uno brow" Dean said turning around to look in the mirror bringing his hand up to his eyebrows. Exposing "High Maintenance" written across the back of his neck.

"No not you" Penny said smacking his hand. "Look at the friggen smilie in your arm." She pointed it out and grinned from ear to ear.

"Well it's cute Penny, but I'm not going to tattoo it on me."

"Anna has this weird smiley face she does. Two eyes, a nose, a mouth with his little tong, and globs of spit and one Uno brow. She's the only person I have ever met that does that. And It's in her writing" she was practically squealing now. Sam and Dean looked so very lost however. "Don't you see, we're not hunting some ghost feeding off her energy. We're hunting Anna. ANNA IS STILL HERE."

"_YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, !" Anna screamed._

"Don't you see it makes perfect sense? I hate it when people touch my hearing aids, Anna knows that. Sam you are obsessed with your hair, more than any girl I have ever met. And Dean, you hate it when anyone challenges you masculinity, I mean you go screw bally. Anna know these things about us, she knows how to bug us. Don't you see, she's been trying to tell us that she was still here."

"Penny I'm sorry but this doesn't prove that she here." Sam said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Fine" Penny yelled turning and walking out. Dean and Sam exchanged a look, Sam handed Dean a cloth so he could wash off the ink. Before long Penny came back in with a white board. "Alright, you don't want to believe me that it's Anna, well then I'll prove it." She put down the white board and got it set up. "Okay, we all agree that to prove it was Anna that Anna will write down the answer to something only Anna would know correct." Sam and Dean agreed and Penny cleared her throat. "Okay Anna, who would you rather Gibbs or Tony from NCIS." Slowly the marker rose and Sam and Dean's eyes widened. _Gibbs_ was written on the board and Penny screamed. "I knew it was you, I just knew it."

"That proves nothing Penny." Sam yelled. "If this is Anna prove it."

_Of course it's me, you idiot. Who else would it be Sammy? And come on there, Deano the best you can muster up for me is an apology. And Penny, I'm lying on my death bed and I get nothing from you. What am I chopped liver. Oh and by the way did you see that male nurse, he totally looks like Christian Kane._

"Really" Penny said turning around to look.

"Yep" Sam said putting his hands on his hips.

"It's Anna" Dean said finally getting the last of the ink off himself.

"So, where are you and how do we get you back?" Penny said erasing the writing off the board. The shaky writing on the board spelt out _Limbo_. Penny scratched her head, Sam ruffled his brow, and Dean cocked his head to the left. "You want us to limbo" Penny said unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"_I'm surrounded by morons" Anna said bringing her hands to her face. As she pulled them down she had a thought, who better to talk to a girl in limbo then an angel. "Castel" she whispered, before scribbling down his name._

"Uh-oh" Sam whispered. "She wants Castel."

"Uh what do we tell her" Dean whispered like it would help.

"_I can hear every word your saying. You just can't hear me." She sighed before scribbling down tell me what?_

"Uh, I just had a consensus done and everyone votes Dean should tell her" Penny said smiling up at him.

"What, why do I have to tell her?"

"Because, Sam is too smart to die and it's your duty to protect me."

"This is so not fair" Dean mumbled before clearing his throat. "Anna, we uh, we can't get in touch with Cass. You see he is on an uh...well let's just say, he's on a bit of a bender."

"_WHAT! Our only angel and he's on a bender. Dam him and his drunken escapades. Seriously when I get out of this, that drunken angel is going on Anna's AA boot camp."_

_Okay, then we have to do this the long way._ She spelt out on the board and they all agreed. _We have to get me back into my body, somehow._

"Any suggestions" Dean said erasing the board. _That's why I'm asking you!_ "Well being in a coma has made some one awful grouchy." She didn't respond. "Okay I'm sorry" Dean said raising his eyebrows. She still didn't respond.

"_You're getting tired aren't you" Lisa said from behind them._

"_No I'm fine" she said, trying her hardest to grab the marker again._

"_Even that energy of yours burns out in Limbo. You will return to your proper zone, it's meant to be. You've been jumping for too long now, it's time."_

"_No" Anna said picking up the marker. She wrote, help reaper after me losing strength across the board. Time was running out._

"Okay" Dean said moving over to her body. "How do we get Anna back in?"

"I don't know" Sam said looking up at Dean. "We could...but we wouldn't be sure if it would work."

"Huh" Dean and Penny said at the same time.

"There's a chance if Anna dies, her body will cut all ties to soul leaving the body open. But only open for a small window. And if Anna has enough strength she could slip back into her body. But there's no way to tell if it will work.

"So it's a shot in the dark" Dean answered.

"We can't do that, if were wrong we'll be killing her." Penny said her eyes wide with pain.

_Do it, _appeared on the board. _Either way I'm dead, not a lot of time left._

Penny shook her head and her eyes filled up but she didn't cry. "Look we stop her heart; the doctors come in and restart it. She'll be okay" Dean said trying to sooth her.

"You're not considering the damage that could already be there. If there is more damage than your anticipating then the doctors can't restart her heart. You'll be killing her."

"This is our only opinion, Penny." Sam said moving towards her.

Anger flew throw her taking her over but she said nothing. Dean nodded at Sam and Sam grabbed the syringe. He got it read and look over at Dean, taking a minute to compose himself before injecting it into her. He put it throw the IV so if it didn't work it be harder to detect, in case they were wrong, in case he was wrong.

Hearts beating as the fluid made its way into her. Alarms sounding and nurses and doctors flew in while someone called Code Blue over the speaker.

Sam moved out of the way to let them pass and work on her. He went and stood over with Penny and watched with hopeful eyes as they began pounding on her chest in a desperate attempt to restart her heart.

"Come on Anna you can do it" Dean said hovering over her.

Sam held Penny back as the doctors came in to do their thing. Tears were falling down the sides of her face as the heart monitor flat lined. They were too late. Penny furiously began pulling at Sam's hands trying to break free from his hold on her but it was no use. His strong arms just wrapped around her tighter and tighter. He spun her around so he could hold on to her better, but she began to throw punches into his chest, hitting him harder and harder until tears over whelmed her. The sound of the electrocardiogram flatling ran though out the room; as the doctors did everything they could possible think of to revive her. But her heart wouldn't start.

As the doctor slowed down the pounding on her chest until he eventual stop, looking up at Dean he whispered "She's gone. I'm sorry" he said patting dean on the shoulder. "I'm calling it" he then said the date and the time. Sam pulled Penny into a hug as he began to cry with her. The alarms for the code blue fell silent and grief filled the room. Anna was gone.

* * *

So I saw the opening for the six season of Supernatural and may I say it was the wost one. I was soooooooooooooooooooooooooo disappointed with Dean and Sam. And I do not like Samuel. That is all I'm going to say just in case ther are people who have yet to see it. But Dean was really hott.

So Chapter 11 was kind of emotional for me, I like cried but it is were the story is leading. Please review. Thanks

Oh this this weekend is thanksgiving and My big sister whom I love and look up to turns 26. So if I do not have the 12th chapter up this weekend I'm very sorry. I will be busy taking her to our year tradition of a movie then dinner. We're hoping to go somewhere that serves Mojito's. And Thanksgiving I will be having Chinese food and be spending it more and likely alone. So I may get it up. I may also listen to Bowling for Soup as loud as i can and watch sad sappy loves stories. Well see where it takes us.

Cheers


	12. Chapter 12

Hello

I am so so sorry it took so long to put this chapter. Writing this chapter was hard. But I got it done. It wasn't just hard because of how the last chapter ended but because we had a pip burst at home. Having no water and no heat is no fun. lol

Anyways I hope you all have had wonderful holiday filled with all sorts of goodness. I know I did. lol

Enjoy the chapter and please review, I could use some feedback with the week I had.

* * *

Chapter 12

"NO" Dean yelled pushing the doctor out of the way. "ANNA" he screamed. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. YOU CAN'T GO, ALRIGHT WE NEED YOU." Tears began to fall from his eyes as he shook her furiously. "Look at what a mess we are without you. You're the only one who knows what the hell Penny is saying. The impala is too quiet when you're not around. Every day you remind me why I don't say yes to you and Penny. And you and I both know if you just left it up to her it would be said backwards and wrong." He paused for a moment looking down at her clearing his throat. "I'll do anything, anything if you come back. Please, I'll take you clubbing in New York and I swear, I swear on your Cosmopolitition that I'll even dance." The Doctor grabbed hold of Dean and pulled him way from Anna, relinquishing his grasp on her. He walked over to Sam and Penny and pulled them into a hug.

"You promise" and a steady heart beat came from behind them. They turned around to see Anna giving them a mischievous smile.

Dean wiped the tears from his eyes, "Oh you little motherfu-"

"ANNA" Penny screamed running over to Anna and wrapping her arms around her. Sam and Dean walked over to stand at her side, both smiling.

"Penny" Anna gasped, "I can't breathe."

"Oh my god, she can't breathe. Why can't she breathe, why can't you breathe?"

"You're obstructing my trachea."

"Oh, sorry" Penny said letting her grip go. Every one broke out laughing stopping when a groan came from Anna.

"Oh don't make me laugh it hurts. And you spend way too much time with Penny, Dean. It's cosmopolitan not cosmoplitition."

The doctor pushed past them to cheek Anna out. He looked her over and smiled, "This is one hell of a miracles my dear. Do you remember anything before?"

"Before, before what?" she asked looking at all of them.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand, "Anna do you remember what happened that got you in the hospital? Do you know who did this to you?"

She looked them over and seriously considered telling them everything. Telling them about how she begged them to stop, what she had set out to do when she went down into that alley. But a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise. There were too many what ifs, and after everything was said how could she tell them now. That she, the one that lectured them constantly on how wonderful and important humanity was, no longer believed in it anymore. That she didn't believe in herself or them anymore. "No, I don't know w...what happened. I can't remember; I'm sorry but I just, I just can't remember."

"That's okay" Dean whispered and he brushed her bangs from her face. Anna looked over at the window and wished, wished that it was true, wished that she would forget.

After Anna was released from the hospital, all bandaged up. They took her back to Bobby's to heal. She wasn't too pleased when they told her she had to sit out for a while but it had to be done. Though they stuck around, not taking jobs like they normally would, driving Anna nuts waiting on her hand and foot. Anna was not one to sit down and relax; she always had to be doing something. While under the watchful eyes of her newly formed family, all she was allowed to do was sleep, read, and play on the computer...if she was lucky they let her get up to use the bathroom. But she was confined to one of the upstairs bedrooms and it was driving her mad.

She had finally convinced them to take on a case, a small supposed haunted house. As long as she promised not to move or do anything while Sam and Dean were gone.

"I'll be fine" she cried throwing the pillow over her head.

Sam grabbed it and sighed, "We're just trying to make sure. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Give me that back. And don't worry about me I can take care of myself. You guys need to go and you need to take Penny."

"Hey" Penny shouted. "Why do they need to take me, someone needs to stay here to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Look, I love you guys and all but, well...if you don't leave I will stab you with a pencil." Anna said giving them an apologetic smile.

"Wow" Penny began, her eyes wide. She turned and looked at Sam and Dean. "You guys have really annoyed her. Don't worry Anna I'll stop them from bothering you." Both Sam and Dean gave her odd looks and Sam could help think to himself; _how could she be so smart yet so dumb_.

"Uh...thanks Penny." Anna said she too was giving Penny and odd look. "Uh could you and Sam give Dean and I a second?"

"Uh yeah" Sam answered for the both of them. Penny stood up but kept her eyes on Anna, she couldn't understand why Anna was sending her away. Sam had to grab her arm gently and pull her from the room. Whatever this was Penny knew one thing, she didn't like it.

Anna smiled up at Dean, he still stood in the corner his confused face unwavering. "You guys have to go" Anna said now dodging Dean's eyes. He didn't answer her and it made her nervous. All she could think about was that he was able to see through her lies. What was she going to do, what if they found out what she did? Looking them in the eyes was already so hard. If they knew...That could never happen, she could never let them find out. "You should take Kale with you guys, get to know him. It will be fun."

"No" Dean said moving towards the bed.

"Dean, Kale is a part of Penny's life. You have to give him a chance."

"Hey I have no particular problem with him."

"Dean four days ago you nearly shot him, in the groin."

"That was an accident; I, uh...I didn't know the gun was loaded."

"Mmhmm, sure and I'm the Queen of England." The sarcasm in her voice was easily detected. "Look if you take Penny and Kale, you can grill him. And we both know you're very intimidating, so if you truly cannot see...uh that he is good for her then you can break them up. And I have a small confession. I want to listen to Footloose over and over again."

Dean blinked at her with a blank face. "Lord knows why you love that song and the movie."

"I got to spend some quality time with Sam. And what are you complaining about? I watched Porky's, one and two with you."

"Hey, you liked them."

"Yes I did. Now would you please trust me, you need to get her out of this house. You have to get your minds off of me and on to this upcoming Armageddon." Dean sighed and scratched his before bringing his eyes to meet hers. "Don't worry there Deano. It's going to take a hell of a lot more the imminent death to stop me. I mean the only thing that's going to stop me from fighting would be it they had an army of My Little Pony's. I mean those things are just unnatural." She shivered and made a face, "They just creep me out."

"I'm not sure if all of you came back from your little out of body experience."

"Oh no, I've always had a fear of multi-coloured pony's. Something about them just disturbs me."

Dean opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but he didn't say anything. His silence continued as he got up and left the room, joining everyone else down stairs. He walked up to Penny and hesitated, he wasn't sure if he wanted to follow Anna's advice but he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't. "Penny" Dean began as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him, having her and Anna around made him feel tall. And with having Sam for a brother that was a good confidence boost. "I think we should all go to check out this haunted house."

"Anna's not well enough to go Dean; she's likely to pop a stitch."

"Yes, I know. By all I meant Sam, you, myself, and...Kale."

"You want Kale to come with us?" She almost yelled grabbing everyone else's attention.

"Yeah, I want to get to know...Kale. And what better then to see how he handles while he kills some ghosts."

"But you hate Kale" Penny said scratching her head.

"I don't hate him, why does everyone think I hate him."

"Well...Did Anna put you up to this; this seems like an Anna thing to do. What did you two talk about when we left" Penny's eyes were wide and her eyebrows were high as she spoke.

"No she did not put me up to this; I came up with this idea all on my own. After you two we talked about multi-coloured ponies. I think the Vicodin she's on has affected her brain. I mean she's 'take me away to the funny farm', crazy, totally out there, gone just gone."

"That's odd, why would Anna be talking about multi-coloured ponies, everyone knows she has an irrational fear of them." Penny said scratching her head. "That just proves it; I'll have to stay now."

Kale helped Sam load the car as Dean helped Anna outside to say goodbye. Penny was refusing to go, she didn't pack so Dean had to do it for her, she wouldn't eat so Dean packed her a lunch, and now she wouldn't move. Sam and Kale walked over to where they all stood as Dean gave Anna a small hug and told her to be good.

"Don't do anything that's going to hurt" Sam warned as he too gave her a small embrace.

"Be careful" Anna said to Kale. "And take care of my friend."

"I'm not going" Penny said crossing her arms.

"Say goodbye, Penny" Dean said walking to her.

"I am not going and you can't make me."

Dean sighed and bent down, "Want to bet" he smiled. In one swift movement he threw Penny over his shoulder and she began kicking and screaming "put me down." Everyone followed him to the car as he threw the door open and sat her down seat belting her in. "Stay" he yelled over her cries as he slammed the door close. "Let's go" he yelled getting in the car as did everyone else as did everyone else. They pulled out of the driveway and began making their way to Idaho.

Anna turned around and smiled at Cass. "Alright Cass, it time you start AA."

"Why" he asked turning to look at her.

"Because lots of people have dead beat dads and they don't go around getting drunk all the time. And frankly it's starting to impede you work."

Cass looked over at Bobby and Adam, "She's not joking is she."

The car ride was really odd. Penny was letting Dean know that she was not please with him and would not be speaking to him. Unfortunately this meant that Sam was going to be getting all of her attention. Kale laughed and she directed her gaze on him. "And what are you laughing at? I told you not to come, that I wouldn't be going. And yet, you loaded the car."

"Penny don't take this the wrong way but I'm more scared of him." Kale gestured to Dean. "Mainly because he nearly shot me; anyways don't you want to hang out with me?"

"That is not the issue right now. I should be at Bobby's with Anna, she needs my help."

"You were driving her up the wall" Dean shouted. "She wanted you gone, so she could go pee on her own."

"Hey I don't go in there with here. I just stood outside the door in case she fell."

"Yeah that's not creepy" Dean replied.

"Hey I'm not talking to you, you big...oaf." Penny crossed her arms and looked out the window. She knew she had been annoying Anna but she was afraid, what if Anna wasn't really better? Penny could tell when something was wrong; she was always capable of doing so. They read one another like the back of their hands and Penny could tell Anna was hiding something. She need to be there, she need to make sure that Anna knew she was there, even if that meant she had to be creepy and stand outside the door.

"Alright, first thing you need to do is stop drinking." Anna said sitting down next to Cass.

"I am not doing this" he declared.

"Yes you are. Now you have three choices you either do this of your own will, I put one of those dog collars on that send an electric shock in to you, or and this one is my favourite I use my angel voodoo on you and make you do, do what I want you to, to...Man that's hard to say." She looked confused for a second but then her eyes lighted up a bit before she smiled at him. "Your choice."

"I choose the first one" he said as though it was really a punishment.

"I was really looking forward to using the second one but I may get a chance one day. Anyways you have to acknowledge that you have a problem first. Now I have made up a schedule in which I feel that I can have you stop drinking. Now I just have to go into town, so while you acknowledge that you have a problem I'll be shopping." Anna smiled as she turned and looked at Adam.

"No" he said as he began making his way out of the room.

"Oh come on, how often do you get to leave in the first place. I'm just going to pick up a few things." Anna yelled as she followed him.

"Adam take Anna to the store" Bobby said as he rolled by.

"What, that's not fair." Adam complained but it didn't do much good. Eventually he was in the car next to Anna. Boy could she be annoying, listening to her ramble on about one thing or another. He wondered how far he'd get if he just dropped her off and made a run for it...Not very far probably, she call Cass right away and then she probably hit him when Cass popped him back. It was funny how someone so little could be filled with such passion.

They pulled into town and parked Adam looked around before noticing her small fingers struggling with her seat belt. He watched as she tugged and pulled until it finally released, taking almost all the energy she had out of her. She slid out of the car and looked up to see Adam doing the same.

"What are you doing" she asked looking confused by Adam's actions.

"Going with you" he answered as her eyes widened. "Well I'm not sitting in the freaking car. You could be gone for hours."

"Alrighty" she said raising her eyebrows.

They arrived in the small town ready to hunt this so called house of horrors that had been terrorising the people for months now. It was a happy change from the angel and demon crap they had been dealing with. Penny was still refusing to speak to Dean and he could understand why she was so mad. If this had been a situation with Sam, he would have never left, how could he leave his only brother as he force her leave Anna. He look back to see Sam and Kale hitting it off. Sam found Kale and his abilities absolutely memorizing and Kale didn't mind being asked a million and one questions about what he was. However, Sam was having a small problem with Penny. Because she wanted nothing to do with Dean, she put all of her attention on to Sam; which meant that every intruding question was directed at Sam and not Dean. When they arrived at the motel the annoying, questions didn't stop or become any less intruding.

Dean sat alone in a corner of the motel room as he listened to them talk. He didn't want to admit it but it was starting to drive him nuts. Why wouldn't she talk to him? How long would this cold front last? He understood why Penny didn't want to leave Anna but it really was for the best. Anna needed time to herself, she need to get over whatever was torturing her. If Penny kept pushing Anna, she was likely to disconnect from them completely. Anna wasn't able to do what Dean did; she wasn't able to drink herself into a hell of a headache. Anna would most likely pull away from them completely or get herself into so much trouble that she would end up getting herself killed. Whatever was going inside her head, she alone needed to come to terms with it. Hell she was legally dead for seven minutes, she was sure to have a few problems knocking around inside that noggin of hers.

"Maybe we should get down to work" Dean said looking over at them.

"Yeah Dean, why don't you and I head over to the house and talk to the care taker; while Kale and Penny do some research."

Dean's eyes widened at the thought of leaving Penny and Kale alone in a motel room. Penny may be a good kid but Kale, Kale was a guy and Dean knew what he would have done at his age if he was left alone with a girl he liked. This was not going to happen on his watch. "What, no. The whole point of this trip was so I can get to know Kale. So Kale and I should go and you should stay here with Penny."

Penny looked uneasy but before she had time to reject to Dean's proposal, Sam agreed. She watched as Dean, lead and Kale followed closing the door behind them. She wondered what they were going to talk about. She feared what the result of their talk would be about. She looked up at Sam. He had been through a lot, maybe he was the one to talk to about this. "Sam" she began, moving to sit beside him.

"Yes" he said looking up from his computer.

"Can I ask you something" she said looking as if the question she had to ask was way too embarrassing to make direct contact.

Sam watched as she fidgeted in her seat. He raised his eyebrows and pushed the computer screen down and turned so she had is undivided attention. "Yeah, sure you can ask me anything."

"Um, it's kind of awkward and uh...well."

"Penny just ask, it's okay I've dealt with you on your month. Trust me nothing you ask can possible make me anymore uncomfortable."

"Alright" she breathed and her eyes widened. "So I really like Kale, I mean really, really like him. And I like totally worried because Dean doesn't like him and in a way it would be kind of weird if Dean did like Kale because that would insinuate something, and I don't want that. But I just want Dean to trust me and Kale and it's not like we're going to have sex or anything. I mean I'm not a virgin or anything it's just things like that is different for girls, you know. It has to mean something for us, it can't be just another step in our relationship, it has to be that we have general feelings, like love. I mean I could love Kale but I don't yet, you have to build up to that kind of thing. Not that its not building, there is definite construction, I mean just look at is bum, he has a great bum. And some of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, but I'm not in love, I'm in like and like is just not good enough to have sex. And I would usually ask Dean about this but he's being a jerky-head. I mean I know what's best, don't I. I've known her the longest and she is not alright, right? Of course I'm right. But because he's Dean and whatever Dean says goes." Penny began to get very, very mad. She started imitating Dean's voice and Sam's eyes just got wider. "Oh look at me I'm Dean, I'm a man whoring vesicle that's die a couple of times so I obviously know more than Penny. Though I'm nothing but a dumb red neck hillbilly that drinks far too much and pushes the people that care about me from a far. I also may have several children I'm not aware of running around but who the heck cares, my life was hard. He is nothing but a donkey's behind and a dodo. Anyways back to what I was saying I'm not sure where this is going, what if it's not going anywhere? I do not know what to do Sam. If it's not going anywhere do I end things now or do I talk to him, let this flow?"

Sam blinked his eyes; he could feel his face burning red. He was complete unprepared and had no clue on how to answer her pressing question. He straightened his back and shifted awkwardly in his chair looking everywhere else but at her. Penny was obviously troubled by this and had given it some serious thought but Sam was the wrong person to be asking. He really didn't have a great track record with woman. There was Jess the love of his life but they were headed somewhere. There was Madison but he had to kill her. Which only left Ruby and he could talk about that but it was way too painful and embarrassing.

Sam cleared his throat and opened his mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. When something finally came out it came out high and squeaky, showing off his embarrassment. "I have to make a call" he said standing up and leaving the room. He moved so fast to get out of the room he knocked things over and had problems opening the door. He could not deal with this; this was a Dean and Penny conversation not a Penny and Sam one.

Adam watched as Anna played with the puppies. She had sworn they would only be a minute but that was a half hour ago. She told him that she missed her dog at home; she knew it seemed silly but she had always had one and not having one was odd. There was a two year old basset hound that sat alone in the corner. The owner wanted to sell it because the dog was not fitting into his home just right. The little dog looked up at Anna with his big brown eyes full of sadness because he had no one to love. Next thing Adam knew they were walking out of the store with this sad little dog.

"What are you going to do with that dog?"

"Don't call him that dog, you'll hurt his feelings."

"Dean has already told you, you weren't allowed to get one."

"Yeah because your one to listen to Dean, anyways what is he going to do? Make me take him back, just look at his little face, this sweet little face."

"Men are completely immune to cute faces."

"Really" Anna said stopping to look at Adam, her arms crossed her chest as she gave him an _I'm sure_ you're wrong look. Both Adam and the dog looked at her, she didn't say a word but her face said it all. "Have you ever heard the saying man's best friend? Or why its daddy's little girl. Believe it or not; it's not because he gave birth to her. Men are just as much if not more so, suckers to a cute face then women."

"That is completely not true." Adam said walking toward her.

"Yes it is and I have a question. You were a mama's boy were you not?" Though she paused, Adam got the feeling she wasn't really asking him. "You have severe daddy issues and now you're going through abandonment issues due to the fact your mother is dead. And I saw how that shop girl did her whole look at me act and you were glued to her. All men are the same whether there old or young. Your all basically Dean's running around; suckers for anything cute, with one issue or another."

Adam came up close to her, the fire building with in him. "So basically what you're saying is I'm a screwed up guy that just follows his dick around. That's so wrapped up in the fact that the only person who's ever given a rats ass about me is dead and the man who only showed up every time it was good for him is also dead. Man I'm surprised anyone can stand to be around you a little stuck up bit-" Anna's phone began to ring, she knew where he was going with is so she felt it was okay to answer, put off being yelled at for at least one more moment. She went to pick up the phone but Adam stopped her. "You think you're so much better than us, just because you had everything, you can do anything. Some of us actually had to work for things in our lives. You have no right to judge me; you have no right to judge anyone."

"I wasn't judging you. Adam I really didn't mean it that way, I meant no offence." Her phone rang again and she looked down, it was Sam, which meant it could be important. She picked it up and Adam glared as he turned and walked away. "Sam this isn't a good time can I call you back?"

"_No it's important. I need your help; I just don't know what to do."_

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"_Did you know Penny wasn't a virgin? I mean I always thought she was she seemed so pure and stern values. I mean you it wouldn't surprise me, you're like the exact opposite. Anyways she asked me this sort of question about whether or not to be with Kale and I don't have an answer. I need your help on how to get Penny and Dean talking again. I mean if she keeps asking me this stuff then I'll lose my mind."_

"Uh for one thing hey, I'll have you know I'm a virgin and proud to be one. I'm not some judgemental slut bag short whore. And I don't mean half the stuff that comes out of my mouth, there is no friggen filter." She took a deep breath and noticed that tears were beginning to roll down her face. She wiped them off and composed herself. "All you have to do to get Penny to forgive Dean is let them spend a little time apart then get them laughing. No matter what the fight is about as soon as she cools down and then starts to laugh with that person she forgets."

"_Okay, Anna...are you okay?"_

"YES I'M FINE...but I have to go, talk later bye." She hung up her phone and began her walk towards the lonely, cold ride home.

Dean drove while Kale stared blankly out the window, neither spoke, neither knew what to say. They just drove silently until they reached the haunted house. Even as Dean dug out the FBI ID's they didn't say a word. Though the silence was awkward, painstakingly so, Dean felt like this was a good opportunity to judge Kale; see if he complained about Dean's music and stuff. But Kale was silent, too silent in Dean's opinion.

They walked to the front door and Dean knocked. A woman with crazy red hair that reminded Dean of the woman in Annie, Mrs. Hannigan was her name...Yes he had seen Annie, he did it to get down some girls pants in high school. What he didn't tell anyone was that he actually liked the movie, it was cute.

"What do you want" the woman barked as the screen nearly hit Dean in the face.

"Hi, Ms. I'm Special Agent Curry, I'm investigating the people who have gone missing around here."

"Yeah, well who's he" she screeched.

"Uh this is my friend's kid Kale. It's a take your kid to work thing at his school and it was either go with me or his mom whose a sales clerk." He said giving her classic Dean smile.

"Ah, okay come in." She said moving out of the way. "So he's not yours?"

"No" Dean answered.

"You and him mom together" She said leaning in towards Dean.

"Uh, no may I ask why?"

"Because it would be a shame for a honey like you to be off the market" she said grabbing Dean's butt.

"AH! Uh may we have a look around Ms...?Uh what did you say your name was?"

"Cadaver but you can call me Ethel."

"Thank you, uh Ethel. We'll be around" Dean said grabbing Kale's arm and pulling him down the hall way. "Alright" he began once they were far enough away. "You do the EMF on that side I'll do it on this side."

"Sure" Kale said sounding uninterested in what was going on around him. "So, maybe we can get your new girlfriend to tell us were the hot spots are that way it's less work for us."

"Kale if something is less work, then it's probable the wrong way to do something. And she is not my girl friend, I cannot help that I am overly attractive."

"Whatever you say man."

"Kale we're not friends okay" Dean said turning to look at him. "We don't get to do the whole buddy thing."

"Trust me I know we're not friend. For one thing you tried to shoot me and another you don't trust me with Penny."

"For the last time it was an accident. And of course I don't trust you with Penny. I hunt things like you and just because she thinks that you're good, does not mean she's right. Hell three weeks ago she thought nothing would ever harm us and sheep lived in hay barrows."

"I'm not going anywhere Dean" Kale said standing his ground.

"We'll see about that" Dean said leaning forward and giving Kale his best glare.

They finished up and Dean even had a conversation with Ethel, though his efforts we mostly focused on keeping Ethel at arm length. Then they started a drive back only this time it was filled with glares and the odd yelling about how Dean would rather die than let Kale near Penny. Kale of course fought back, he wanted Dean to know that he was just going to roll over, he and Penny were together now and nothing short of his death would stop that.

They walked into the room full of anger, Dean throw his jacket down and slumped on the bed. Kale hugged Penny and Dean glared. Kale knew that Dean watched with careful eyes, with one false move Dean would rip Kale to shreds. All Kale had to do was even try to cop a feel and Dean be on him like Twilight fans to a Twilight convention.

"How it go?" Penny asked a little unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Great" Dean and Kale said at the same time pulling glares from one another.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked trying to think of away to get Penny and Dean laughing at one another.

"Uh not much, a few hot spots but other than that, nothing much. Talked to the owner though, she says people get lost and then the cameras go out and that's when the screaming and the vanishing begins. So what about you guys. Find any death connected to this house."

"One" Sam began. "But here's the odd thing the guy that owned the house, Jim Cadaver had two daughters-"

"Yeah we met Ethel" Dean said grabbing a few hot tamales and popping them in.

"Yeah well Ethel had a sister named Emily. She went missing back when the girls were sixteen. They ruled it as a runaway, because of Emily's past. Jim died four years ago but in a hospital in Florida where he been living for the last nine years of cancer."

"So what it's Emily ghost?" Dean asked popping a few more in.

"That's where it gets really, really weird. Emily is still alive, living in Huston she showed up at her father's funeral." Sam explained.

"So you're saying we have nothing" Dean said moving to the end of the bed.

"No not really" Penny said moving towards Dean. "See I think I know why Emily left all those years ago. When Sam and I were researching we discovered a newspaper article for sixteen years after Emily left."

"So" Kale said sitting down.

"So" Sam continued. "The article was about a sixteen year old Jane Doe found murdered and this girl just happens to be the spitting image of Emily." Sam paused and Dean looked up at him. "The Cadaver's are a good Catholic family whose youngest daughter gets pregnant. They report her missing, she's runaway in the past. Nine months later she comes home no one would think the wiser. Except after Emily gives birth she takes off, she doesn't want to be a mom or whatever. Leaving Jim and Ethel to take care of her daughter, taking care of her in secret. Sixteen year past and she doesn't want to be a secret anymore and try's to leave but they can't risk that. So a bump on the head and she's just some girl found dead in the streets."

"So basically your saying, the Cadaver's good wholesome Catholic family, which have a not so good daughter that gets herself knocked up, can't handle it and takes off. So sixteen years later Granddaddy and Aunty knock baby off."

Penny shook her head to Dean's statement. "Yeah, we just need to confirm it."

"How do you plan to do that" Kale asked looking over to Penny.

"Well...uh, call her and ask" Sam said looking immediately away.

"Really" Dean said raising his eyebrows. "You're just going to call her up and be like "Hey did you happen to have a kid back when you were sixteen. Because she's dead and killing people; oh by the way we think your father and sister killed her." Look Sammy, that is nuts like one of Cass's ideas of telling the truth to people."

"Well do you have any better ideas" Sam said crossing his arms.

"Nope, let's make the call." Dean smiled and leaned back.

Sam picked up his phone and began to dial Emily's number. The phone ran a couple of times before a young child answered. Her small voice caused Sam to smile. "Hi, I'm looking for your Mommy; can she come to the phone?" The little girl ran off to grab her mother leaving Sam on the phone with everyone watchful eyes.

"_Hello, this is Emily Goodson."_

"Hello Mrs. Goodson this is Special Agent Green, with the FBI. I have a few questions for you if that alright?"

"_Uh, yes, sure go right ahead."_

"Uh your maiden name is Cadaver, correct?"

"_Yes" she answered sounding confused._

"You were from Idaho, the daughter of Jim Cadaver, sister of Ethel Cadaver?"

"_Yes, what is this about?"_

"Did you runaway when you were sixteen?"

"_Yes, yes I did what is this about?"_

"I'm sorry but my next question is a little bit difficult. Where you pregnant before you left?"

"_Excuse me, what is this about?" she demanded, her tone in her voice telling Sam that she would not answer anymore of his questions until he answered hers._

"A young girl was murdered a few years back. She was sixteen years old and classified as a Jane Doe. The FBI has been called in when the case was reopened. The young girl's appearance looked like yours when you were reported missing."

"_Oh my god, uh please you have to understand my husband knows nothing of my past. I was pregnant, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl but she died at birth."_

"I'm sorry" Sam said his eyes widening.

"_I'm sorry but who ever that girl was, she wasn't my baby."_

"You saw her body?"

"_Well no but my father delivered the baby. I held her for five minutes before he took her to clean her up. He was gone for about thirty minutes before he came back. She started having problems breathing and didn't make it. That's why I left; I couldn't deal with her death."_

"Oh, alright I'm very sorry for your loss."

"_Thank you and I hope you find out who that girl was and who killed her."_

Sam thanked the woman again and hung up the phone; his face cold and disconnected. Dean leaned forward and watched his brothers face. "He told her that the baby developed breathing problems and died."

"Just like that, or immediately after birth" Dean asked.

"Just like that, she held her for five minutes before he took her. He was gone for a half hour and came back saying she was dead."

"Infants can develop breathing problems if they didn't receive any prenatal care" Penny added in.

"She never saw the body." Sam took a deep breath, "Form what it sounded like she was planning on keeping the child."

Dean shook his head and Penny looked between them. "I don't get it, what does that have to do with anything?" She waited for someone to answer her but nobody did. They all just shook their heads and laughed. "Fine, don't tell me, I'll ask someone that makes sense" she said standing up and leaving the motel room. She pulled out her phone and began dialling.

"_Yeah and not talking to me is really mature." Penny heard Anna yell before saying "Hello."_

"Hey it's me" Penny said trying to sound chipper.

"_Hey how's it going?"_

"Oh, it's going really good. I have a question though."

"_Shoot."_

"Okay so the case we're working on a woman gave birth a long while back. She was sixteen and came from a very religious family-"

"_What religion?"_

"Catholic. Well anyways she was going to keep the baby but her father told her it had died but she was later found sixteen years later as a Jane Doe that had been murdered. Oh and her case went unsolved."

"_Okay and what is your question."_

"Why is it important that she wanted to keep the child?"

"_Well if he was a strict Catholic then he probably saw the child as an abomination especially if it was conceived out of wedlock. If she wanted to keep the child, I assume they kept the pregnancy a secret. Well then by her keeping the child people would know. In his mind he was protecting his daughter and the child."_

"When in fact he was just protecting his own reputation. So fast forward sixteen years, the girl is now the age of his daughter why kill her?"

"_I think the more pressing question is why keep her?"_

Penny stayed silent then thanked her for her help. Anna hung up the phone to meet Bobby's unhappy eyes. "What did I do now" she asked a little worried about his answer.

"What the friggen hell am I suppose to do with this."

"Love and care for him" she answered back giving him a big smile.

"You and the mutt get out." Bobby yelled before turning his wheel chair around and wheeling out.

Anna sighed and ran in front of him. "Hey, oh god running hurts." She said clutching her side. "Do you even want to hear my reasoning behind giving you the dog? Notice how I say dog and not mutt."

"No" Bobby barked out.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways. Bobby you live here all alone, right now you're confined to a bloody chair and you're frankly grumpy. You're old and the chances of you get any is like getting the Leafs to win the cup. You need something to talk to and show you a little loving. And you're like already half dead so his flatulence shouldn't bother you."

"You're too kind" Bobby grumbled as he tried to get around her.

"If the world ends what's it going to matter if he stays here a while?"

"Fine" Bobby barked, "He can stay."

"Thank you" she laughed as she skipped off to see Cass taking a swig from a bottle. "That better be water Mister."

Cass turned to look at her, stunned by her question because she could clearly see the label. "It is vodka, do you need new glasses?"

"No I don't need new glasses. And dude you're quitting drinking. Can't you see how this is ripping you apart?" Cass looked down at his body to see what she was referring to. "Metaphorically speaking, it is ripping you apart. Alcohol doesn't really dim the pain Cass, it blunts the blow. And just because you don't get a hangover doesn't mean that you still don't get the bad breath. It really pains me to say this but I think you need to hear it. Pleas sit" She gestured to the chair and Cass sat putting the bottle on the table. Anna took a deep breath patted Cass on the shoulder. "My god, would you grow up. News flash God is not going to come flying out and save your ass because you have a booboo. That's not how you learn, don't you see? You guy screwed up and he's letting you fix it so you'll learn. If he just swooped in every time we screwed up, we would learn nothing. Don't you get it, sometimes you have to hit the bottom and climb your way back up, alone. In the end you're stronger for it. By you drinking yourself into a hole only shows him that you're not ready. It just shows him that when going gets tough you chicken out."

Cass looked over at the bottle and slid it over with his fingers. He smiled weakly and stood up leaving her in the kitchen. Anna looked down at. She never understood the appeal. Getting pissed out of your mind and puking your guts out was not her idea of fun. Anna sighed as she got up. Just because she had finally gotten through to Cass did not mean she was done for the day. Anna still had to deal with Adam and that was not an easy task. Adam was still refusing to talk to her and to make matter worse when he thought she was out of earshot he started calling her names. Anna was use to being called names, hell with a last name like hers it was expected. What she didn't like was the fact it was being done behind her back. Anna had always lived by one rule, it didn't matter what they said just as long as they had the balls to say it to her face.

She walked up behind Adam and cleared her throat. "May I speak with you?" She asked, twisting the end of her shirt in her fingers. When he didn't answer she placed her hand gently on his arm. "Please."

Adam nodded and led Anna outside so she could speak with him alone. No one said a word at first though; they just awkwardly stared at their feet. Adam finally cleared his throat and brought his head up. "What do you want?"

"Mostly to say sorry and I have excellent hearing. I didn't mean what I said the way I said it. Things don't come out right most of time and I'm sorry. But I don't think I deserved half of the comments you made towards me." Her eyes began to water and she didn't bother trying to conceal them. "For the record, my parents didn't have much money. Everything that I ever got I had to earn. I didn't have many friends growing up and I never fit in. You told me that I was judging you but all you've done since you've met me is judge me. I know I'm not perfect and that I make more mistakes than most people. I'm clumsy and I'm not very good with people, but I never meant to hurt anyone...I can't control it...it was an accident...it wasn't my f-fault. Don't you think I'm sorry and that I feel bad. If I could control it then none of this would have happened. I would be here, like this."

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked raising his eyebrows.

Anna wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Nothing," she whispered, "Nothing." She moved past Adam and walked back into the house.

Sam sat down across the medical examiner; he tucked the FBI badge in his pocket and cleared his throat. The man that sat across from him was a short, fat, and bald man. He had been the medical examiner in the town for the last thirty years. He had performed the autopsy on the young Jane Doe and still remembered it fresh in his mind.

"It's still hard to believe that anyone could do that to that young girl." Gasped the medical examiner, as he pulled out the young girls file. "There was no sign of sexual assault, in fact, her virginity was still intact. She showed signs of malnutrition and abuses. She was approximately five feet and six inches and only eighty-five pounds. Death was result of a blow to the back of the head." He handed Sam the file and Sam pulled out the pictures. The girl looked like a skeleton with skin, covered in blood. Sam looked over the pictures for any little clue. "There was no missing persons filed and the elements had done some damage to her by the time we got to her."

"There was no clue who she was or where she came from?"

"None, what's so ever." The man paused and scratched his head. "You would think parents would report their daughter missing. You would think anybody in this girl's life would report her missing."

"You would think that but sometimes it doesn't work. For whatever reason this girl was never reported missing, maybe because the people she depended on taking care of her dropped the ball."

"Well pray to god you catch the people or person that did this to her." Replied the medical examiner as he and Sam stood.

Sam shook the man's hand and thanked him before doing an about face out of his office to join his brother, Kale, and Penny. They sat awkwardly just outside the building. Dean kept his eyes on Penny and Kale so that Kale couldn't make a move even if it was an honest one.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked trying not to laugh at the faces, he was given.

"Nope," Dean said giving Sam a cocky smile, still keeping his eyes on Penny. "What did you find out?"

"Well she was malnutrition, only eighty-five pounds and five-six. She died from a blow to the back of her head. They had no way of telling who she was or where she was from."

"And the body?" Dean asked crossing his arms.

"Well she would be barrier with all the other Jane Doe's. With the records being destroyed there would be no way of telling which grave she was in, let alone witch coffin." Sam sighed and scratched his head. "The only way we can confirm any of this would be to get conformation from the sister."

There was a long silence before Kale spoke up. "That may not be as hard as you think." He said looking at Dean.

Dean's eyes widened and he stood rapidly. "No, no, no, no, no, and no. I am not going to let that woman grope me just so we can maybe get a conformation." His voiced lowered and he leaned towards Sam. "She has grabby hands."

Sam laughed and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Sometimes you have to take one for the team buddy."

"This is pay back for the old woman, isn't it? You remember back when we did that case with Bella, about the ship."

"Dean, how could I forget being groped up and down the dance floor by a woman that had at least forty years on me?"

"But this woman is worse I swear it." Dean whined.

In fact, Dean whined all the way to Ethel's house. He hoped that if he whined enough then they wouldn't put him through this. He however didn't count on how much he had pissed everyone off. They arrived at the house and pretty well dragged Dean to the door kicking and screaming.

"Dean, this is important and simple. All you have to do is throw on your charm get conformation so we can hunt this thing. Okay, you need to do this whether you want to or not." Sam said giving his brother a pat on the back before ringing the bell.

Ethel came to the door and flew it open and locked her eyes with Dean. "You just couldn't stay away now sugar, could you?"

Dean wrinkled his nose and gave a weak smile. "I wish I could have." Sam gently pushed Dean forward and Dean cleared his throat. "But when it hits you, it...uh you know, hits you. Can we come in?"

Ethel led them into the kitchen and sat down, tapping the chair close to her. Dean swallowed and sat down. "Now what do I owe this pleasure for?" Ethel asked as her hand began moving up Dean's thigh.

Dean chuckled awkwardly as he shifted away from Ethel. "Ethel, I uh...like you and I want to help you, I do but I need the truth." Her hand retracted and she leaned back in her chair. "We know about Emily's child. We did a DNA test on the body of a young girl's body found nine years ago. Tell me what happened and I can help you but you have to tell me the truth, Ethel." She didn't answer him and Dean hesitated before putting his hands gently on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "Ethel, let me help you. I know you didn't mean it, don't go down for it."

"I couldn't let him kill her, at least not when she was so helpless. She looked so much like Em, I told him that it could be a second chance. He could raise her right. At first, he believed me and I snuck her scraps when I could. I promised her when he left she could be free, we both be free. He caught me sneaking her scraps one night, she was just trying to help me." Her eyes welled up as she talked about the young girl. "She doesn't mean to hurt people now, but she's just so mad. She won't let me leave, she never lets me leave." She started to cry harder and leaned forward resting her head on Dean's shoulder.

"It's alright Ethel, it's alright." He soothed and looked up at Sam. "Were going to take care of this. What did you call her?" Dean asked.

"Joanna, I called her Joanna."

"Where's Joanna's body?" Dean asked and he was met by strange looks. "You stole the body didn't you and burnt the records?"

"I wanted her to be with her family." Ethel whispered. "Under the floor in the basement."

Dean nodded and stood up. "Is there anywhere your safe in this house?" Ethel shook her head no and Dean sighed and shook his head. "You're coming with us then." Ethel stood and followed them out of the room.

Sam leaned over to Dean. "How do you want to do this?"

"Well you're fine on your own right?" Sam nodded yes and Dean continued. "Ethel will come with me and it looks like Kale gets to try and impress me." Dean looked Kale straight in the eyes. "If a single hair is harmed on her head, I will kill you." Kale shook his head and Dean looked at Penny before nodding and heading off with Ethel.

Dean and Ethel headed off down one hall as Sam took the basement. Penny and Kale went upstairs, Penny hit the lights but they didn't work. She and Kale pulled out their flashlights and continued the ascent up the stairs.

Sam turned his flashlight and made his way down the stairs. The feeling in the cold dark basement was not a light and cheery one. Once down there he saw the small door, which led to the area where Joanna was kept. He slowly opened the door and entered the room. Joanna appeared behind him watching him closely as Sam made his way further and further into the room. Her small slender body and dark brown hair moved with her as she followed Sam in to the room. Sam slowly turned around to meet her dark eyes. A knife cut through Sam's belly. He screamed out in pain and stopped Dean in his tracks.

"Sammy," He called turning around. "Stay here," He yelled at Ethel.

"Don't separate," Ethel called but it was too late. Dean went running back down the hall toward the kitchen and the basement door.

Joanna had already made her way into the kitchen. She slowly turned the gas on as the light bulb blew. Dean came flying in and hit the light, igniting the gas. The flames engulfed him as he screamed falling to the floor.

"Did you hear that?" Penny asked Kale her eyes full of pain.

"We should leave," Kale said grabbing her arms. "You're too important to let anything happen to you."

"I'm not leaving Dean and Sam, Kale. They mean too much to me." Penny yelled as she turned around to go back to the down stairs and Kale grabbed her.

"I killed for you and you rather stay with them." Kale began to get angrier and angrier as his grip on Penny tightened. His body began to change as his long claws cut through her skin. "I won't let you leave." He screamed as he began ripping Penny to shreds. Penny screamed and looked over to see Joanna standing in the corner watching as Kale ripped her to shreds.

Kale stopped and turned around to see Joanna standing there holding a silver knife in her hand. She moved swift and fast cutting through Kale's throat as if it was butter.

"Do you think Anna is alright?" Adam asked Bobby.

"Have you met the girl? I don't think she's ever been alright."

"No, I mean for her. I think...I don't know what I think but there's something off even by her standards."

"Penny," Anna whispered. "Penny you have to get up."

"I can't," Penny cried. "It hurts too much."

"Listen to my voice Penny. What you feel and what you are seeing isn't real. She's feeding off your fear and pain."

"No I saw what she did, I can't feel anything."

"Penny, get your ass up." Anna yelled. "Listen to me, move your butt. Fight her you're strong enough. NOW GET UP AND GET MOVING!" Penny opened her eyes to see the flashlight lighting up a spot on the wall. She slowly rolled over and began crawling down the rest of the stairs. "You walked away from Kale," Anna whispered in Penny's ear. "He didn't grab you; she's feeding off your fears. Fight her. Remember. You made it to the stairs before she attacked you." Penny grabbed hold of the wall and slowly rose up. The images of Joanna slicing and cutting into her but she focused on Anna's voice. She stumbled down into the kitchen to see Dean lying still on the floor screaming in pain.

"Dean" Penny yelled as she bent down to the floor and grabbed his shirt. "Dean get up, none of this is real. Get up." She pulled on him but he didn't respond.

"You have to get him up. The longer she's got control the more she drains you until she eventually consumes you." Anna stayed steady in her head.

"Alright any suggestions." Penny asked before raising her eyebrow. "Sorry Dean," She whispered before pulling her hand back and slapping Dean as hard as she could.

The new pain was enough to pull Dean out. His eyes loosely focusing on her. "What's going on?" He groaned in pain.

"Joanna's controlling us, she's making us see and feel things that aren't there. Ahhh" Penny screamed as Joanna made her see a knife go into her back. "We have to find her body." Penny helped Dean up and they began stumbling down into the basement. "Where's she buried?" Penny asked.

Dean took the flashlight and looked around the floor. He shook his head trying to keep the images at bay. "Over there" He pointed seeing the difference in the floor. "Find me something to rip up the floor." Dean said throwing Penny the flashlight. Penny caught it as Dean went over to the area and moved the hot water tank over.

Penny went to the little door at the back to grab a shovel. She flicked the flashlight in the room to see Sam lying in the floor. "Oh my god" she yelled as she saw the blood running out of his ears nose and eyes. She grabbed the shovel and threw it over to Dean before running over to Sam. "Sam," she called trying to wake him but it was no use.

Dean began going to town on the floor with the shovel. He pulled up the boards exposing young Joanna's body. He pulled the lighter fluid and salt out and began pouring it on as Penny tried to wake Sam.

Anna's voice screamed through Penny's head. "ETHEL! PENNY SAVE DEAN!"

Penny turned around to see Ethel standing behind Dean with a knife raised up. "Dean, behind you." Penny screamed.

Dean turned around to see Ethel make an attempted on his life. He moved out of the way and grabbed her arm pulling her around. Ethel screamed, "You won't take her away from me." And took another stab at him. Dean shoved her and she went down into the whole.

"Fine, you can join her." He yelled as he struck the lighter and dropped it.

The two bodies went up in a brilliant light. As Ethel's screamed died, Joanna's grip on them faded. Sam's eyes opened and focused on Penny who was wiping the blood from his face. She helped him sit up and Dean came over.

"What Happened?" Sam asked?"

"Ethel was feeding people to Joanna." Penny answered. She smiled and hugged Sam and whispered thanks.

"For what?" Sam asked as Dean and Penny helped him up.

"For letting me answer my question." She said as turned to Dean. "I need you to trust me." Penny said looking up at Dean.

"I do, Penny. I just want to protect you."

"I know." She said wrapping her arms around Dean. "I want to protect you to."

They made their way up stairs to See Kale entering the kitchen. "What the heck hap-" Penny ran forward and kissed Kale, catching him off guard.

She pulled out and looked up at him. "I don't trust you but I want to."

"Okay" Kale said looking around for some explanation.

They drove up to Bobby's house and parked the car. Dean looked in his rear view mirror at Kale and Penny. They were both asleep and Penny had her head resting on Kale's shoulder. He smiled and realized he was glad he was wrong about Kale but Penny and Anna had become family in a twisted sense. If anything were to happen to them, it would be like having something happen to Sam. They weren't a job anymore.

He cleared his throat, "Hey guys were here. Come on, let's go."

Everyone woke up groaned and stretched before getting out of the car. Penny was the first one out to be met with Cass arms wrapping around. Her eyes widened and she stiffened up.

"I'm sorry I'm such a low life." Cass said before pulling away and engulfing Sam in one. "You are truly good friends and I shouldn't treat you as such." He let go of Sam and popped over to Dean and threw his arms around him. "I do love you and will never be such a burden again."

Dean stayed stiff as Cass arms tightened around him, his eyes wide, and his facial expression priceless as he mumbled, "What is this, grope Dean, week?"

"Oh my god" Penny gasped. "Anna broke Cass."

"I did not" Anna gasped as she Adam and Bobby came around the corner. "It's part of his rehabilitation."

"How'd things go?" Bobby asked inviting them to come in, after Cass let go of Dean.

They all came in the kitchen and looked down at the dog that lied in the corner. "Okay," Dean whispered. "Kale impressed me, we got the ghost. All in all good trip." Dean smiled and looked around. "And here, how'd it go?"

"Anna has put me into AA and bought Bobby a dog. She also insulted Adam and drove everyone up the wall."

"Why am I not surprised." Dean laughed. "No trouble with your stitches?"

"I'm as fit as a fettle, minus the bumps and bruises."

"What's that smell?" Sam asked wrinkling his nose and looking around.

"Eggs," Anna replied as if it was obvious.

Dean, Sam, Penny and Kale exchanged confused looks as they waited for more of an explanation. However, Anna just turned and walked away. Penny followed her and jogged to catch up.

"Hey wait up." Penny called.

"Yes," Anna said turning to look at her.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did back there."

"Uh back where?"

"Back at the haunted house."

"Uh Penny, I didn't go with you remember? Still healing from stay in the hospital. You okay?"

"UH...yeah, sorry. Just a dream I had, felt real." Anna smiled and walked away as Penny watch. Penny kept her eyes on her and crossed her arms. Anna was hiding something and it was clear to see. She remember, but remembered what?

* * *

So...what did you all think. Any clues to whats going to happen or am I too random to follow.

Well next chapter will be up soon. I am looking forward to hearing for you.

Have a great new year.

Cheers.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guy!

So this is Chapter 13. The next or three or four chapters run together just to let you know. They are going to get a little intense like with fights between Penny and Anna. Hopefully you all will still like it.

So enjoy this chapters and please, please review. I can't tell if you like whats happening or if you don't if you don't review. You don't want me to tell Sam and Dean on you. I would if I owned Supernatural but I am only a really big fan of the show.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Penny looked out the window her mind overwhelmed with thoughts. Her dreams had woken her once again. As everyone slept, she thought. Thoughts that over powered her mind. No matter how bad they made her feel, she couldn't stop herself from thinking them.

_When you meet the devil for the first time you should be scared and nerves not calm cool and collective. I've know her longer then I can really remember, we've been through so much. It's always been Penny and Anna. I'm starting to think in past lives, it was like that. I've always felt a connection to her, like a sister hood that can't be broken, no matter how hard they will try. She'll stand by me and I by her. We're friends and that's what friends are for. However, I can't shake the feeling that something's coming and its going to pull at us. I only hope we will be able to push it back._

_Anna's always been the one to have the odd dreams. It's one of the things I admire about her. Her brain never stops, even when she sleeps. So this is odd that I have woken up from the same strange nightmare for the last three days. Lucifer comes to kill me and take Anna but we start off fighting him. A battle that we are winning but Anna goes to him. I can`t make sense of it. Maybe it's just me being paranoid, thinking the worse. I wish I just knew, I wish I could talk to them about this. Most of all I wish none of this was happening._

Getting up she sighed. Maybe some fresh air would do her some good and settle those unwelcomed thoughts and dreams. She walked out the door and went over to the bench at beside a park. Darkness that once would have frightened her seemed to be calming to her now. Maybe, it was a mixture of the cool air and early morning glow but she felt serene. She sat down on the bench and looked out over the park, knowing very well in few short hours it would be crawling with children and their watchful parents.

She heard a crackle of a branch coming from behind her. She turned around to see Sam. He had a coffee in one hand and a tea in the other. He smiled at her before coming over handing her the tea and sitting.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said looking out over the park.

"What are you doing up?" She asked looking him over.

"I'm usually up at this time." He whispered. "Dean's asleep so I go get coffee or walk just to think."

"What do you think about?"

"Mostly I think about my mistakes."

"What happened with Ruby wasn't your fault. How were you supposed to know she was using you?"

"No, not about her. I know I royally screwed up there but there's nothing I can do about that. So I think about Jess, I should have been able to save her but I was," He paused for a moment as he composed his thoughts. "I had the ability to save her and I chose to ignore it." He seemed to be torturing himself over this. As if it was that moment in time that had chosen who he was now. She ran her eyes over his pensive brow and gently placed her hand on his arm. Sam turned and looked at her. "Don't feel bad for me. Truth be told I would do anything so Dean could have five minutes of what I had with Jess. Isn't that sad. He's loved but I don't think he's ever been in love."

"Well with his man whorish ways it may be a long time before that old bachelor turns in his horse."

Sam gave Penny a weird look but shook it off. He desperately wanted to tell her that that made no sense but he didn't want to get into it with her. Sam had a lot of respect for Penny but her odd ways made him wary of her. He knew what she was capable of but there was an innocence to her and he couldn't help but think that maybe it would be her downfall. He so desperately wanted to tell her but there was an uneasy feeling lurking in the back of his mind. He looked her over and noticed a similar worry beneath her calm exterior.

"Are you alright?" He asked turning to face her.

"Hmm, oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Even though she sounded calm and like nothing was bothering her, Sam knew something was going on. "You know, I don't usually see you up now. Did you have a bad dream or is something bothering you?"

"Uh," Penny wasn't sure if she should or could answer him. Sam was easy to talk to, much easier than Dean was. Since Dean usually jumps to conclusions and then perceives to have an aneurism. So if she was going to talk to anyone it should be Sam. However, she could shake the feeling that if she talk to Sam and not Anna it might make the feelings she was having worse.

"You know, I know what it's like to keep things hidden because you're unsure of how people will react. Trust me, sometimes it's better to talk to someone, rather than letting what's ever bothering you to eat you alive."

"It's just a nightmare," Penny gasped unable to keep it from Sam any longer.

"What's the nightmare about?" Sam asked taking a drink from his coffee.

"A fear, a fear of losing Ann-anyone that I care about. That doesn't even make sense," She laughed throwing her head in her hands, feeling ridiculous.

"You know, you and Anna are just like sisters. You care so deeply about one another; it would be surprising if they would try to use that against you. Hell that's the Winchester family downfall. The important thing is to trust one another. Hold on to that bond and don't let them mess with it." Sam gave her a smile and a pat on the back.

"Your smarter then you look, you know." Penny replied and Sam rolled his eyes. He was about to say something back to her when a loud scream came from Penny and Anna's room. They both stood and ran back to see Dean come running out of his and Sam's room with the knife.

"What's going on he yelled." Wearing nothing but his underwear, sleep still in his eyes.

Another scream and they all came running in the room to see Anna nowhere in sight. The bathroom door was closed and everything seemed to be as Penny left it earlier. Another scream came from behind the bathroom door. All three of them flew and tore the door open. Dean ready for anything, Sam on heels, and Penny just behind him as the door swung open.

Anna stood on the counter beside the sink, holding the bottoms of her pajamas up. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and pointing down at the floor. Dean followed her gaze expecting to see a big, hairy, flesh-eating monster...Only to meet the eyes of a tinny tiny little toad. Dean's muscles began to relax and he slowly put the knife down. Sam leaned in and looked down to where Dean's eyes gazed. He blinked slowly and sighed.

"What is it," Penny yelled pushing in between Sam and Dean to see what the commotion was about. She looked down at the toad then back at Anna. "You have a serious problem." She said moving into the room to grab the toad.

"It jumped on me," Exclaimed Anna, her eyes wide and her voice high.

"I've got it," Penny said looking back. "You may get down now," She laughed and Anna glared as popped off the counter.

"It's not funny." She said staying out of Penny's way.

"She's right it's not funny." Dean said turning around.

"Thank you, Dean. See Dean doesn't think my fear is funny." Anna replied, rather cheeky.

"I am not talking about that." Dean yelled. This caused Anna to jump; she looked up at him her eyes wide. "You scared the shit out of me. There are real monsters coming after you and you, you are screaming over frogs?"

"It was a toad actually." Anna said meekly.

"I do not care. For god sakes Anna, do you not understand the severity of this situation or are you just trying to give me a heart attack?" Anna didn't say anything, neither did Sam or Penny. Dean stood an inch away from Anna's face looking for some sort of acknowledgment.

"I'm sorry," Anna began, taking a deep breath. "But if you're going to yell at me could you put some clothes on. I can't take you serious when you're standing there in your underwear."

The air in the room felt thick with the tension between Anna and Dean. Dean wanted to smack Anna upside the head and yell at her to be okay but he knew it would have no effect. Anna was a strong-minded girl that needed to come to terms with whatever she was dealing with before she asked for help. So Dean swallowed his pride, his anger and left the room. Sam smiled and followed leaving Penny and Anna to themselves.

Penny walked over to Anna and smiled. "Are you okay?" She asked trying to be as covert as she possibly could.

"Yeah, I`m good, I'm just fine. How are you?"

"Don't play that card with me." Penny said in a low voice.

"You worry too much." Anna laughed and she went into the bathroom.

Dean slammed the door and grabbed his pants. He was mumbling under breath about how unbelievable Anna was being. The door and Sam slowly squeezed in. He looked at his brother as Dean threw on his pants and shirt. He angrily did up his pants and picked up the clicker for the TV. He debated on turning it on for a moment but decided on throwing it at the wall. That seemed like much better therapy then watching one of his soaps.

"You okay?" Sam asked clearing his throat as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"That-that girl is going to drive me nuts."

"You're worried about her, we all are Dean." Sam replied trying to comfort his brother.

"She is not okay, she is out of her mine crazy. That girl in there isn't the same Anna we know. I can't help her if she doesn't let me in. How am I supposed to save her if I don't know what's going on?"

"Dean we can't do anything-"

"Not helping Sam." Dean stated giving a glare as he began to pace.

Sam gave a small chuckle. "Dean calm down. All I was saying was that Anna has to get her head right first. Until she realizes that she can't keep whatever she's feeling bottled up in side there's nothing we can do."

Dean went to say another word when Castel suddenly appeared. Both Sam and Dean were complete caught off guard as the frantic, vigilant angel looked around, checking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. His eyes constantly flickered between the brothers as he checked out the window and then the bathroom.

"Uh, Cass, can we help you?" Dean asked moving to the bathroom to see Cass checking out the toilet.

"I have good news." Cass stated as he sat the toilet seat down.

"Oh really," Dead began trying not to laugh. "You're finally potty trained."

"Dean I've known how to use a toilet for a very long time." Dean didn't answer he just blinked and smiled. "I have not been followed." Castel stated, finally taking his paranoia down half a notch.

"Oh, um who was following you?"

"One of Lucifer's men." Cass stated as he moved out of the bathroom so he was able to address Sam as well as Dean. "Where are Penny and Anna?"

"The room over," Sam began crossing his arms. "What's up Cass, why is one of Lucifer's men following you?"

"They were hoping I would lead them to you. But I had to come and warn you."

"Warn us, warn us about what?" Dean almost yelled.

"Lucifer has decided to take Anna and kill Penny."

* * *

Oh my god its a cliff hanger!

I wonder what will happen next. Well I don't wonder I know, I just have to consult my nerd board. Yes I have a nerd board, I am so cool!

Please Review, I would love to hear from you.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello

Hope you all had a great week. I am so sorry I put up one of the unfinished copies that I sent back and forth between my dear friend and editor. I feel like such a idiot. I am so so sorry for my stupidity.

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Anna ran into the bathroom to grab her shower or at least that was what she told Penny. She turned on the shower and locked the door. Pulling her bag out from the under the cabinet she took a deep breath. She did feel bad for lying to everyone but she didn't see any other way of doing this. She pulled the tablet out from her bag. She looked around to make sure that no one was looking or around. It seemed odd since she had locked herself in the bathroom alone but her paranoia had taken over.

Her fingers trailed over the strange symbols, which she had never seen before. Yet she could read it as if it were written in English. The tablet should hold all the answers or at least that's what made sense to Anna. Bobby and Cass had only translated a small portion of the dead language and it had already told them so much. Though apparently there was a communication problem since half of what they had learned was not passed on to her or Penny. The things being kept from them were things that Sam and Dean should have told them. Things about their powers, what was going to happen, and most importantly, who wasn't going to live through the battle.

Anna exhaled and her eyes welled up as she went over it and over it. Praying she was wrong, praying that it wasn't true. She couldn't die, she was only nineteen. Nineteen wasn't old; in fact it was the opposite of old, Sam and Dean were old compared to her. What had she done to piss of Death that he wanted her out of there. Why did it have to Penny that pulled the-

"Anna, are you okay you've been in there a long time." Penny said knocking on the door.

Anna swallowed her tears and steadied her voice. "Yeah, sorry I'm just shaving my legs. I'll be done in a second. Why, what's going on?"

"Uh Dean and Sam are here with Cass. They need to tell us something. It's probably something like Lucifer's found us and wants me dead and you to come with him." Sam and Dean gave Penny an odd look. They couldn't explain how she always knew but somehow she always knew.

"Uhhh, Okay," Anna said pushing the tablet back into her bag and then undressing to shower quickly. Thank god, she shaved her legs yesterday.

Penny sat down on the bed and smiled at them. Cass was still looking around like a paranoid nut-job looking for a conspiracy. No one spoke they all just watch as Cass looked over the room. When all of the sudden a knock came to the door. Cass stopped dead in his tracks and everyone looked to the door as the house cleaner called room services. Dean exhaled and went to open the door to ask her if she could come back but Cass had a different idea.

Without warning, Cass flew into action. He beat Dean to the door and threw it open. The poor woman stood there frozen unsure of what was going on. Cass grabbed her arm and pulled her in the room. He proceeded to ask her questions like whom she worked for, what she was doing there, if she had ever done any satanic rituals, sold her soul, and consumed any alcohol in the past few hours. The woman did her best to answer his questions as Dean and Sam pleaded with Cass to let her go. But it was clear that Cass newly acquired sober-self was in control and slightly irritated.

The woman broke down in tears just as Anna walk out of the bathroom. "Uh, okay." She whispered as she grabbed her brush to brush out her long red hair. "Uh Cass let the woman go." She ordered and Cass tried to defend his reasoning but Anna ignored him. "I apologise Ms. He just stopped drinking."

Cass let the woman go a few minutes later when Dean actually grabbed Cass's shoulder. The woman ran from the room and Sam mumbled something about needing to check out now. Penny sat down on the bed again and looked between them to tell them the important news. She couldn't tell how she knew but she knew, her dream was about to come true.

"So, what is so important that Cass has decided to harass the employees here at this fine establishment." Penny said crossing her legs and leaning forward.

"Well actually you were bang on when you called Anna through the bathroom door. Uh, Lucifer does want you dead and Anna to come with him." Sam spoke, sounding surprised as he scratched his head, looking at Penny.

"Well, he doesn't know where you are." Dean added, in hope of lightening the mood.

"Uh okay," Penny said giving Dean an odd look. "So how could he find us? We are lying kind of low."

"He's Lucifer, he cannot find Sam and Dean but he is able to locate you two. I was unable to use my 'angel GPS bock' on you two." Cass answered and looked around the room again.

"Okay, then what do we do to hide them or stop him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Cass replied, a little perturbed.

"Maybe we need to look at the tablet. If we leave tonight, we could be at Bobby's by morning and getting them to a place that we could better control would be better." Sam suggested and Dean shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah the tablet would probably have some information on it."

"NO," Anna yelled and everyone turned to look at her. "Uh there's no point of us leaving. He already know we're here and we don't want to kill our last line of defence."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked still a little annoyed with Anna.

"Well say Sam says yes, in some weird alternate universe. So Sam says yes, you are killed, and there is no way of stopping to for coming doomsday. Adam would be our last hope. By leading Lucifer to Adam then we knock out all of our chances of somewhat winning. That and if we are out on the road we are exposed." Anna explained and everyone exchanged looks.

"Surprisingly, that made sense." Sam said turning to Dean.

"Alright," Dean began. "Since leaving has been taken off the table then Cass you're going to have to pop back to Bobby's and get the tablet."

"No!" Anna yelled again.

"What now," Dean growled impatiently, turning around to glare at Anna.

"We can't send Cass to get the tablet."

"Why?" Penny asked, though she had sat quietly listening to the conversation she could no longer. Anna's behaviour was too weird to ignore even for Penny. "Why can't we send Cass to go and get the tablet. He would be go for like thirty seconds, not even. He pops out, grabs, and pops back in; not that difficult."

"Yeah but if, uh...well there are men looking...for Cass's popping in and out that will give us away." Anna rambled out.

"You already said he know were here and how do you even know that for sure?" Penny asked trying to find a hole in Anna's logic.

"Well, I can feel him and uh...He know were in town but he doesn't know our location. By sending Cass out you'll be giving away our location."

Penny took a deep breath and sighed, she wanted to argue that but she couldn't. Even though Anna was hiding something Penny couldn't find it. She felt a little bad for plotting against her best friend but standing around waiting for Anna to open up and let her in was not working. This was her last ploy to getting Anna to open up. If this didn't work than she didn't know what else to do.

"Okay," Penny said standing up. "What should we do now all masterful one?"

"Well, Cass should probably uh...well...hmmm." Anna stopped to think, pulling her hair out of her face, putting it up off her neck. "Well we should send them on a wild goose chase. Have Cass pop somewhere else. In fact, he should pop several places but keep going back to one place. They think that that's where we are." Anna wasn't stupid se could feel their frustration with her and it was building. She was just surprised that no one had snapped at her and she was sure she deserved it. But this was the only way she could prove that she was okay to everyone else. Mostly it was to prove to herself that she was okay, that she wasn't truly evil.

Penny kept her eyes on Anna, she was done being covert, when this was over she and Anna were having a little heart to heart. She listened to Sam and Dean as they came up with a plan. They would send Cass out to go and pop to different places gathering things but constantly popping back to one place. Hopefully, Lucifer would notice and go there. Anna was the only one who knew that, that wouldn't work. If she could sense him, he could feel her close. Until the coast was clear, they would hold up in the motel.

This meant a lot, a lot of waiting around. Dean watched TV while Penny read. Sam tinkered on his computer and Anna snuck peeks at the tablet whenever she could. Anger building within her when she learned how much the brothers, whom she trusted, had kept from them.

They day passed slowly but soon nightfall came and they began to fall asleep. Dean stretched out on one of the beds. Sam snuggled up in one of the armchairs. Penny asleep on the other bed sprawled out with half her body hanging off the bed. Anna got dressed moving quietly so not to disturbed anyone. She had to go, she had to stick a deal with Lucifer.

Anna knew exactly where to go, though she couldn't tell you why. She slid on her jacket being especially quiet so not to wake Penny, Dean, and Sam. She slowly made her way to the door and slide the lock over to it's unlock position. Carefully she pulled the door open just enough so she and her bag could squeeze through. Once out, she pulled the door closed and put her head against the cool door. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she turned around and braced herself against the darkness that surrounded her. She held her head up as she walked keeping her exterior calm and cool, though inside every nerve was screaming at her to turn back. She did her best to silence them but the constant thought that she was wrong never went away.

The tablet felt heavy in her bag as if it was the weight of her betrayal. She didn't mean to betray them but she had no choice. She didn't want to die and she didn't want Penny to have to live with the fact that she killed her. So this was the only choice she had, no matter how hard it hurt. She couldn't live with thought of Penny dying if she thought she had a chance to stop it.

Penny was more than just a friend; she had become family, even more so now since she felt so alone. Being separated from her family was hard. She was use to talking to her father everyday and now she had gone seven months without saying a word. She was probably dead to them now, which made Penny her whole family now.

Anna Hadn't realized it but she had been standing outside the church for nearly a half hour. She had arrived at her destination and been too consumed by her own thoughts to notice. She placed her hand on the rail and began to make her way up the stairs. Though her body language said she was strong, calm, and cold; on the inside she was screaming turn back, her heart pounding so hard she thought she might keel over. But she walked up those steps head held high. Her fingers wrapped around the cold steel of the door handle and pulled it open. The heavy door creaked as she opened it far enough to enter. She made a few steps in before the door crashed behind her, causing her to jump.

She stayed quiet looking around the empty cold church that intimidated her. She looked around but could see no one. Her head was screaming it's not too late to turn around, but in Anna's heart she knew it was too late.

"Hello Anna" A gruff yet smooth voice said from behind her. Anna turned around to meet his cold eyes with hers. "I'm so glad you could make it." Lucifer said moving towards her.

"You must be Lucifer." Anna's voice came out just above a whisper. She tried to put out more sound but her throat felt dry and cracked.

Lucifer had cleared the distance between them in seconds. Now he was only inches away staring down at her. "So, so beautiful. More beautiful than I last remembered. That pale smooth skin, hazel-green eyes, and flaming red hair of yours. You're so different yet so much the same."

"You look like crap." Anna spat back.

"See there's that fire that I have come to be accustomed to. Your greatest beauty, it always has been." He walked past her and sat in one of the rows. "Please have a seat." She followed him but didn't sit she stayed standing, just in case she need to run. "Oh I see you are planning your escape. Don't you see Anna, I don't want to hurt you. In fact, I don't plan on hurting. You are too important and much to lovely to harm. You're also much too strong for me, even if you don't realize it yet."

Penny sat up, her dream more intense than ever. "Anna," She whispered looking around. She flipped on the lights and rushed around looking everywhere. "ANNA," She screamed out the door causing Sam to jump.

"Huh, what's going on?" He asked sitting up to feel the crick in his neck.

"Anna's gone," Penny cried. "Dean, wake up." She said smacking Dean's butt a couple of times causing him to jump.

"Huhbla." Dean gurgled. "What's going on?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Anna's gone after Lucifer," Penny exclaimed, her eyes wide with worry.

"I-I," Anna cleared her throat and composed herself again. "I came to make you a deal." She put her bag down on the bench and pulled out the tablet. "I'll trade you the tablet if you let Penny and I go and you have to promise no harm will ever come to Penny." Anna said holding out the Tablet to him.

Lucifer laughed and pushed the tablet back to her. "I have no need for the tablet. I was there when it was written. My memory has not failed me."

"Then what do you want?" She asked hoping to stick a deal.

"You," Lucifer said giving her a smile. "I need you Anna. You are my most valuable commander."

"I am not with you." Anna gasped. "And you cannot have me. You are far too old and-"

"You have feelings for Adam. I know, just as you are in my mind I am in yours. Since you are so torn up about killing your dear friend I will make you a deal. Come with me and I will let Penny live." He stood up and stretched out his hand. "Do we have an accord?" Anna looked at his hand and then back at the tablet. If Penny lived she died but if she lived did Penny die? Lucifer tilted his head and looked at her as if he could see right through her. "You've figured out what the tablet says haven't you?" He paused for a moment. "That's why you were going to trade the tablet. You don't want them to know. Pretty good guess you don't want to die either."

"That has nothing to do with this. I won't let you kill Penny." Anna said standing her ground and Lucifer laughed.

"No one has explained to you how your death works, have they?" She looked up at him and he smiled. "You can't really die. Just the body your existence has taken over. These bodies you and your _friend_ have are just meat sacks whose spirits didn't survive and your consciousness took over. This body will die but you can start over, you will start over, and you will live on. It has been happening this way for decades, since you were created in fact." Anna moved her mouth but no sound came out, she wondered if Sam and Dean knew about this.

"Sir," One of Lucifer's demons said coming into view. "They've arrived; do you want us to keep them out?"

"Yes for a little while longer. Anna and I have yet to reach an agreement." Lucifer answered turning his gaze back to Anna. "You're a survivor Anna," he said walking out of the row and around her. "A beautiful smart girl like you, why shouldn't you survive, who decides that you should die while Penny lives, what makes her any better than you? Anna you have always known what that tablets says, you still remember what happened the last time you walk the earth. Who can blame you for not wanting to die?"

"I'm not evil," she said trying to keep herself calm.

Lucifer put his hand on her face and she looked away. "Yes you are," He said more firmly, "You've dreamed of people dying your whole life. You pretend that it's a nightmare but truth is you enjoy it, you would love to control killers like that. It's what you are, a monster."

"No" Anna said looking up to him, clutching the tablet to her chest. She shook her head and her voice cracked but she meant it. "I don't enjoy hearing people in pain or seeing it. I am not evil and we do not have an agreement."Lucifer laughed. "Really, I'm actually surprised. After what you have done, you are refusing me to stay with people that will kill you if they ever found out."

"I don't believe that." Anna said her jaw trembling. "They care about me and I care about them. I will never go anywhere with you."

"You say no now but you will say yes." Lucifer leaned in and smiled. "They always do," Lucifer leaned in and smiled. "No one ever says no to me for long." He brushed her hair from her ear and whispered, "They never forgive you for what you've done," before yelling, "Kill Penny and Dean but bring Sam to me."

"No," Screamed Anna, as Lucifer grabbed hold of her.

He pulled her along until they were in the back of the church. Once out of the way, the doors to the church swung open and Sam, Penny, and Dean cautiously made their way in. Anna struggled against Lucifer's grip to warn them of the impending trap. She kicked and screamed but Lucifer covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her along.

"It be a shame to bruise that face of yours." Lucifer growled in Anna's ear.

Anna's eyes darkened and she brought her hand up to Lucifer's and pushed it into her mouth. Biting down as hard as she could until she broke the skin and Lucifer cried out in pain. His hands slipped and she broke free, booking it to the door. She pulled it open to see Penny, Dean, and Sam making their way in as the demons moved in behind them.

"It's a trap," She screamed as a demon grabbed Sam.

Dean turned around to see a demon grabbing hold of Sam and one making his move on Penny. He shouted her name but it was too late; she took a hit. He knocked her to the ground and pulled out a knife to gut her. Dean ran forward to save her but was met by a kick in his stomach sending him into the benches. His eyes looked up to meet an all too familiar face yet still unfamiliar.

"Hello Dean," said the demon woman.

"Meg," Dean growled. He pulled out the knife and held it up as he pulled himself up. "I'm gonna kill you." He growled again moving forward.

Meg responded with a laugh and a bring-it-on smirk. Dean gunned it forward only to be clotheslined by an Arnold Schwarzenegger wannabe demon, muscle head. Dean groaned as he hit the floor and the wannabe Arnold laughed. "Little man makes funny noises."

"Break him in half," Meg commanded.

The Wannabe Arnold smiled and moved forward. As He stood at Dean's side and bent down, Dean threw the knife up to stab wannabe but he grabbed Dean's wrist. Bending Dean's wrist back, dean yelled in pain and dropped the knife. The Wannabe Arnold laughed and picked Dean up. Dean's eyes widened as he was tossed over wannabe Arnold's shoulders as if he was nothing but a five-pound sack of potatoes instead of the 150 pounds he actually was. Okay if he was being honest, 158 pounds but only if, you include those midnight Buffalo wings, meatball subs, and of course the chilly cheese fries.

Penny rolled over to see the male demon with a great big knife walking towards her. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked up at him. She was trying to figure out a way out the situation that was about to stick her with that large knife. She examined her surroundings to see a candle stick just a few feet away. If only she could get there. The demon moved in closer now almost on top of her, she had to act now and it had to be something fast.

Just as he reached her, she flung her foot into his groin. Rolling over and pulling herself to her feet while her attacker moaned. Just as she got her feet the demon grabbed her ankle and she face planted onto the floor. She began squirming to get away from him but he just began pulling her back.

Anna watched as the scene played out. Sam struggling against the two demons that were trying to overpowering him. He was kicking and throwing punches lift right and center but as soon as one of them would go down, he was being hit by the other.

"Don't bruise the new wheels boys." Lucifer called as he grabbed hold of Anna's hair. She screamed as he began dragging her to the back office again. "All you had to do was cooperate and none of this would have occurred." He lectured as Anna struggled against his grip.

Sam looked over to see Lucifer pulling Anna a long be her hair. "Hang on Anna, we're coming." He shouted as he got a punch to the ribs. Sam crippled over and got another knock to the jaw. He fell to the ground dazed and unfocused. His forehead just above his left eye felt warm and burned. A hot liquid ran over his eye and down his face. As hard as Sam tried but he couldn't get up. He couldn't focus on anything going on around him.

Dean was tossed across the church again. He wasn't sure if he could take much more of this. The Wannabe put his foot down on Dean's throat and squirmed underneath his foot unable to get up.

Penny threw her fist into the demon and kicked him in the head. Before she could really think about she started mumbling off a exorcism in a language she had never hear or spoken before. The body on top of her went limp, she pushed it up to see Dean being clobbered. Penny hobbled over to the candle stick grabbing it and began to hobble over to Dean. She was getting really rather angry angry now. After being clobbered and seeing no success in her plan was making her extremely grumpy.

"Oh Dean," Meg began. "You use to have so much more fight in you. I think Hell made you soft."

"I'm sore! I hurt all over! You're hurting my friends! So pop goes the bleeping demon witch!" Penny yelled angrily. Meg turned around to see Penny swing the candlestick to connect with her face face. It connected, a cracking thud could be heard throughout the church and Meg slumped to the ground. "HEY beef-head!" Penny said moving over behind another demon. He turned around and she went hit him with the candlestick but he grabbed it. He then snapped it in half, like it was no more than a twig. "Oh crap." Penny laughed awkwardly.

Anna looked over to see what was going on. She began twisting and pulling until Lucifer ultimately let go of her. "Penny holy water, over there!" Anna pointed to the large bowl just behind wannabe Arnold.

Penny looked over at it then looked down at Dean. "I'm going to try something else."

"Okay," Dean gargled as he pushed against the foot that pinned him down by the throat. "Just do something."

Penny ran over to the vat of holy water while Dean distracted wannabe Arnold by squirming and hitting his leg. Penny pushed it over spilling it all over the wannabe Arnold. The Wannabe howled in pain and pulled his foot off Dean's neck.

"Knife," Dean yelled and pointed to where he dropped it. "I'll take care of Wannabe Arnold." He said getting up and hitting him in the stomach. The holy water that spilled on his hands gave Dean's punch a little extra womp.

Penny ran over and pushed the wreckage out of her way. She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings as one of the demons that was holding the very disoriented Sam down. Penny grabbed the knife just as he grabbed her. His arm wrapped around her throat, holding her up off the ground. She squirmed but his strength over powered her. Fear overwhelming her as she watched wannabe begin to overtake Dean, Sam lying helpless on the floor, and Anna struggled against Lucifer just braking out of his grip just long enough to get away.

Anna saw the pattern unfolding between her and Lucifer; she knew she would never get away from him. She looked at her friends and made a collective decision. she had to get Lucifer away from them. Anna's eyes darkened and she threw all of herself into Lucifer, knocking him into the other room. He hit the table as did she but she hit the table just under her rib cage, knocking the wind out of her. Huffing and puffing she stood up though she was feeling faint. Lucifer stood up and growled as he slapped her to the ground.

"You ungrateful little witch" Lucifer said walking towards her.

"You can't do anything," Anna gasped out as she slid away from her. She kept backing away until she hit the priest's desk. She slid her hand up looking for anything to help but all she could find was a bobble-head Pope.

Lucifer laughed and bent down. "No, but you will pay for this." He grabbed her shirt lifting her up. "Now I'm going to make them suffer while you watch." Anna threw her knee up into Lucifer's groin but was only met pain in her knee. Lucifer laughed again, "funny on how that doesn't always work. Looks like you're not as strong as I thought you were."

Penny's struggled against the tight grip around her throat. Anger began building from within her once more. Her eyes began to go white; a bright whiter than white light began to flow from her. Consuming everything near her then moving out. It hit Dean and he dropped to the floor in pain, a pain that he had never felt before. He screamed out in pain, feeling like he was burning from the inside out. The intense light expanded and expanded until it retracted back into Penny.

Dean huffed and puffed, "Sammy!" He groaned, wondering what the heck was that.

"Dean," Sam called back and Dean rolled over and slowly, very slowly got up and made his way over to Sam, trying his best not to grimace

He stopped at Penny's feet and stretched out his hand helping her up. "Nice job kid." He half laughed causing him to wince at his pain. She took his hand and said thanks knowing that the complement was half-assed. They walked over to Sam and helped him up. Dean and Sam gave each other looks, knowing that whatever Penny had done, it was what hurt them. They needed to discuss that. But right now, they had more pressing matters.

"Anna" Sam whispered not being able to shake the image or Anna's terrified face from his mind. "She needs help."

Lucifer looked back at Anna to see her standing up straight and her focused on him. "I am a lot of things. A self-centered, controlling, know it all bitch but I am not a coward and I am not a monster. I won't become one because the people out there care about me. No matter what I do or will do they'll stand by me because we are a perfect weird little family. So you can call me anything you want but I know the truth, I may be a lot of thing but I`m not a killer, so you can leave." her voice still shook.

"Do you think you're strong enough to fight me" he replied with a laugh. "You can't control your powers and you can't kill me. I'm invincible, nothing can stop me."

"You're still an angel are you not" Anna said more clearly her eyes blackening. "I can kill angels." Lucifer laughed but ultimately backed away until he disappeared. Just in time for the door to the office swing open and Anna met cold, angry, and concerned eyes of Penny, Sam, and Dean.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Again I am so sorry. If you read the first one that I put up, I am really sorry. If you have no clue of what I'm talking about, I put up one of the rough drafts instead of the complete one. I am so so so sorry for my stupidity. Right now I'm sanding up and quoting Jack Sparrow. "Nobody move I've dropped me brain."

So sorry.

Please review, feel free to call me an idiot.

Cheers


End file.
